Time Lord's Hearts
by Raine44354
Summary: I've made it through the Doctor's regeneration. But what if I can't make it until the next. Canary Wharf is looming down on me. I don't want to leave my Doctor, not after we've begun to get closer. But I might just have to. Should be read in order.
1. 2x Children In Need

**2005 Children In Need **

**"Special Mini Adventure"**

"Faline…" I bit my lip, letting the Doctor say what he had to say. "Before I go, I just wanna tell you, you were fantastic." He smiled at me. "Absolutely fantastic. And d'you know what?" I shook my head. "So was I." I smiled nodding.

The Doctor smiled widely back at me for the last few moments before he suddenly convulsed. Orange energy exploded from his skin, blasting out of the neck of his sweater, the sleeves of his jacket, and the bottoms of his pants. I had to shield my eyes from the bright light, nothing like the Time Vortex. Yet, at the same time I couldn't look away. I watched as the Doctor's hair lengthened and face changed. The energy died away and before me stood a new man, a new Doctor, in the Ninth Doctor's clothes. He looked slightly surprised for a moment before turning to look at me. He smiled, "Hello! Okay—oo." He gulped and ran his tonged over his teeth with his brow furrowed. "New teeth. That's weird." I gave him a weak smile. This was still my Doctor, he had a new face and a few new quirks but he was still the same Time Lord. "So, where was I? Oh, that's right! First!" The Doctor, Ten, leaned forward and kissed me. This kiss was much different then the one I had shared with Nine but I wasn't complaining. This kiss lasted much longer and was a French kiss. My first French kiss, so it was a little weird… but then so was the idea of kissing the newly regenerated Doctor. The Doctor pulled back and said, "And Now! Barcelona."

The new Doctor ran to the console and flicked a few switches, checking the monitor. "6 PM… Tuesday…" I didn't move, watching as the Doctor turned a knob. "October... 5006... on the way to Barcelona!" He straightened up grinning at me. "Now then… what do I look like?" He didn't give me a chance to tell him that he looked hot enough to make a nun turn to a puddle of goo. "No, no no, no no no no no no no. No. Don't tell me. Let's see... two legs, two arms, two hands..." He tested his right wrist, circling it. "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle." His hands flew to his head, "HAIR! I'm not bald!" He ran his hands through his hair with a smile, I kind of felt jealous. I wanted to be doing that so badly right now. "Oh - Oh! Big hair!" He felt down his face, feeling his sideburns. He looked and sounded delighted, "Sideburns - I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner..." He slammed his stomach. "That's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it." The Doctor moved and frowned, "I... have got... a mole. I can feel it. Between my shoulder blades, there's a mole." He rotated his shoulders. "That's all right. Love the mole." The Doctor turned and grinned at me, "Go on then, tell me." He stood up straight, almost showing himself off to me. My eyes moved to his hair, all ruffled. "What do you think?" I just stared at him, not saying anything, or moving. I'm not ever sure I'm breathing. The Doctor's smile faded, "Faline?"

"That," I said softly. "Was the weirdest experience I have ever been through." I gave the Doctor a 'come hither' motion with my finger. "Come here." The Doctor took a few cautious steps towards me. I reached my hands up and ran them through his hair. The Doctor smiled at me when I pulled my hands away. "Sorry. I just had to. I've always wanted to touch your hair." I paused. "So you're the Doctor."

"You know that I am Faline," he said.

I glared at him, "I know that. It's just… really weird. I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be handling this as well if I knew nothing about you and Time Lords."

"Probably," he said with a smirk.

I shoved his shoulder, "Shut up." I looked him up and down, taking in the sight. It was odd how he looked just like David Tennent, just like Rose looked just like Billie Piper. Its just so strange, but it made sense too. "It's still weird."

"It's me Faline, honest." The Doctor said. "I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell, but... it's still me."

I nodded. "I know, just give me a bit of time to adjust. I mean, you just _regenerated_. Don't you need time to have everything settle down or something?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I'm fine."

We were both silent for a moment before I asked, "Remember when we first met?"

"Of course, you broke into my TARDIS."

I gaped at him, "I did not _break in_, she let me in. There's a huge difference." I laughed. "Either way, you have no idea how happy I was to meet you. Even if at the time you weren't the you I'd watched, you were still you. I guess I'm applying that to now." I shrugged, "Your still the Doctor even if your looks and quirks changed."

"Quirks?" he asked.

I smiled, "I'm not going to spoil anything for you Ten."

"Ten?" he asked.

I nodded, "Well ya. You regenerated, so now your Ten." I smirked, "Which is funny because the actor that played you, his name was David Tennent. And as him, you do a _lot_ more running."

The Doctor smiled, "And we never stopped, did we? All across the universe. Running, running, running..." he ran around the console flipping switches. "One time we had to hop. Do you remember? Hopping for our lives." He began to hop madly up and down in one spot. "Yeah? All that hopping? Remember hopping for your life? Yeah? Hop?"

I laughed, holding my stomach as I did so. However, I quickly pulled my hands back just then remembering what I had done to them. "Shit," I muttered seeing that the cuts had bled through the wrappings. What the hell? I've never been such a heavy bleeder before.

The Doctor's smile vanished and he came over to my side, "What happened?" He took my hand softly.

"It's fine," I told him. "I had just sliced my hands open because the TARDIS wouldn't cooperate. And I know that she was listening to me." I wanted to kick the console, but I was positive it would hurt me more than the TARDIS. As the Doctor examined my hands I looked at him closely, "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why was it that the first thing you did after you regenerated, after reacting to your new teeth, was kiss me?"

The Doctor slowly looked up to meet my eyes. I would miss the baby blue eyes of the Ninth Doctor, but I already loved the Tenth's chocolate brown. The Doctor leaned forward and gave me a chaste kiss. He pulled back slightly saying, "Not sure."

I bit my lip, slightly brushing ours together again. "As long as you don't hate me I think I can accept that answer."

The Doctor frowned and pulled back, "Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

"I told you before I'm paranoid," I said. "Worst case scenario is you hate me and make me leave."

The Doctor was quiet for a long moment before he asked, "Do you want to leave?"

My eyes widened. Oh please, don't let him make me leave. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" he said quickly. He ran his hand through my hair, petting it slightly. "But… your choice… if you want to go home…"

"My home is here remember?" I asked him with a weak smile.

The Doctor returned my smile with his own, much brighter. "Good." He kissed my forehead.

"However," I said softly. The Doctor pulled back, watching me closely. "I think we should go see the Tyler's and Mickey. I kind of left abruptly. And they need to see you and have us explain before they think you ate the real Doctor and kidnapped me."

The Doctor smiled and said, "They already think I kidnapped you."

I shoved him, "Shut up!"

The Doctor laughed and turned to the console. "Cancel Barcelona. Change to... London... the Powell Estate... ah... let's say the 24th of December." He turned to me with a smile, "Consider it a Christmas present."

I laughed and said, "A Christmas present would be if nothing happened. I have a feeling something is going to happen. So no thanks." The Doctor laughed with me for a moment before suddenly gagging as the TARDIS shuddered. I frowned, "Doctor?" He opened his mouth again only to have the same thing to happen. The Doctor bent over and began to make retching noises, but nothing came out thankfully. "Are you okay?"

The Doctor righted himself and some of the golden time vortex came from his mouth. "Oh... the change is going a bit wrong and all." He gaged again and fell to his knees.

"Maybe we should go back," I said. "Let's go find Jack, he'll know what to do to help."

The Doctor was impatient as he said, "Gah, he's busy! He's got plenty to do rebuilding the Earth!" He looked to a lever in the console. "I haven't used this one in years." He flicked the lever. The TARDIS shuddered violently and we were both almost knocked off our feet.

"What the hell?" I asked.

The Doctor smiled crazily, "Putting on a bit of speed! That's it!" He turned more knobs while I tried to keep a secure grip on the console. "My beautiful ship! Come on, faster! That's a girl!" It scared me how violently crazed the Doctor looked and sounded. "Faster! Wanna to break the time limit?"

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"Ah, don't be so dull," the Doctor spat, "let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex!" His eyes caught mine for a moment. His voice calmed as he said, "The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself." He grimaced in pain. "Ah, my head…" He then violently sprung up into a standing position again, his voice returning to being crazed. "Faster! Let's open those engines!"

A bell rang around us. "What's that?"

The Doctor came up beside me sounding delighted, "We're gonna crash land!" He laughed manically.

"Then fucking do something!"

"Too late! Out of control!" the Doctor ran around the console, giggling. "Oh, I love it! Hot dawg!" He hopped in the air excitedly. If I wasn't so terrified at the moment I would have made a joke about him saying 'Hot dawg', or maybe even start humming that damn 'Hot Dog' song from the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse that my baby cousin always watched.

"Doctor!" I shouted. I grabbed his arm as he passed and pulled him into a kiss. He returned it completely, seaming to become sane in my hands. "Your gonna kill us," I whispered against his lips.

The Doctor smirked and pulled away, "Hold on tight, here we go!" He grinned madly, "Christmas Eve...!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. 2x Christmas Special

**Christmas Special 2005 **

** "The Christmas Invasion"**

I clutched onto console as the TARDIS slammed into buildings as it crash-landed on Earth. It took a few minutes for the TARDIS to settle and by the time I had the courage to stand without wanting to puke the newly regenerated Doctor was outside. "Fuck," I muttered, rushing after him.

"Here we are, then!" he said. "London! Earth! The Solar System! We did it!" He stumbled out the TARDIS, the Doctor's attention was on the apartments while mine was on Jackie, Rose, and Mickey. The three stood there incredibly confused as to what was going on. The Doctor suddenly noticed then, "Jackie! Rose! Mickey! Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on." He stumbled backwards a few steps. "Wait there, I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you. Something important, what was it? No, hold on, hold on..." The Doctor made his way back to them. He placed a hand on both Jackie and Mickey's shoulder's. "Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush... OH!" The three of them jumped at the Doctor's sudden shout. "I know!" The Doctor turned to all of them with a smile, "Merry Christmas!" The Doctor then collapsed to the ground.

"Oh shit!" I said rushing to him. "Is he okay?" I asked them as I placed the Doctor's head in my lap.

"I don't know," Mickey said. "He just keeled over! But who is he? Where's the Doctor?"

I looked at the three of them with a completely straight face and said, "This man, he's the Doctor."

Jackie frowned at me, "What d'you mean, "he's the Doctor"? Doctor who?"

-x-x-x-

The Doctor was tucked in Rose's bed, wearing a pair of stripy pajamas. Where Jackie got men's pajamas I really didn't want to know. Mickey had helped move him to the bed and he had been the one to change the Doctor, though I had to be in the room because Mickey was scared of him. I didn't look as Mickey changed him but being there was weird enough. At the moment I sat by the Doctor's side on the edge of the bed, brushing his hair to the side as a way to sooth myself rather than him. Rose was standing by the door, not entirely sure what to do about the whole situation.

Jackie came into the room holding a stethoscope. She handed it to me as she sat on the bed, "Here we go. Tina the Cleaner's got this lodger, medical student. And she was fast asleep, so I just took it." I placed the stethoscope in my ears. "Though, I still say we should take him to hospital."

I shook my head, "No Jackie. He's an alien. That never goes well. Besides one drop of his blood could possibly be the cure for cancer. If that's true, imagine what they would do with the Doctor himself?" I shivered at the thought. Jackie made to open her mouth again but I shushed her. I turned my focus on the Doctor. I moved the stethoscope on the left side and then the right, feeling relieved that both sides had an equally strong heartbeat. "Good, they're both working." I pulled the stethoscope from my ears.

"What d'you mean 'both'?" Jackie asked.

"He has to hearts," I said.

"Oh, don't be stupid."

"He does!" I said.

"Anything else he's got two of?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie," I said. "Leave him alone." Jackie paused before getting up and leaving. I turned my attention back to the Doctor, taking his hand and wrapping it in mine. "I know you want to ask Rose," I said softly glancing at the blonde. "Go ahead."

Rose was quiet for a moment before she asked, "How can he change like that? Is it just a different face or a different person?"

"He was dying," I said softly. "It was my fault. He tried to convince me it wasn't, but it was. When …" I paused. "I guess it's kind of like how a cat has nine lives. Well, the Doctor literally has twelve. He can change his whole structure to keep himself alive. I guess along the way pieces are lost and others are gained but he's should still be the same."

"Should?" Rose asked moving to sit on the edge of the bed beside me.

I released the Doctor's hand and turned to her, "Well. As he is now, he's a bit more energetic, bouncy I guess. He bounces ideas off himself and would go to the end of the universe, the end of time, for the people he cares about." I smiled, "He's still the same Doctor. It's kind of like having really long hair and getting it cut super short. It takes some getting used to, but you know that in time you'll come to love it."

"But," Rose said, "he's still the same Doctor. Not some body snatcher or something."

I laughed, "Yeah. He's still the same. He may look different but he's still the Doctor."

"You love him," she said.

I opened my mouth to answer before her question processed into my head. I leapt from the bed and rushed from the room, pulling the blonde with me. We were in the middle of the living room before I stopped. "Yes," I said. Rose smiled. She looked like she was going to jump up and down, clapping like a little schoolgirl. "Rose, he cant know."

"Why not?" she asked frowning.

"I-" I sucked on my lip ring. "I'm scared. He's the only person I have _ever_ had these kinds of feelings for. I don't know what to do. But I do know that I can't leave him. He and the TARDIS are the only ones that connect me to _my_ home. My dimension or whatever. I wont throw that away if he finds out and hates me for it. That kiss was far-"

"KISS!" Rose shouted.

"Rose," I groaned, irritated that the only thing she was taking from this was my kiss, well I guess what we did deserves the English term of _snog_.

"You _kissed_ the Doctor!"

"Yes, I did. Quiet a few times within his death and coming here."

"Well, that's got to mean something then."

"Mean what?" I asked throwing myself onto the couch. My eyes were then drawn to the television that had been left on, if it were my house I would yell because of that. I hate when things like TVs and lights were left on when no one was in the room. However I didn't yell because of the woman on TV. "Is that Harriet Jones?" I asked.

Jackie came in with tea saying, "She's Prime Minister now. I'm eighteen quid a week better off." I smiled at her as she handed me a cup. "They're calling it 'Britain's Golden Age'. Keep on saying "my Rose has met her"." Jackie ran her hand through the blonde's hair, a smile on her face.

Rose smiled at her mother and said, "We did more than that. Stopped World War Three with her. Harriet Jones..."

I turned back to the TV as a male news reporter spoke, "_**Harriet Jones - what about those calling the Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money?**_"

Harriet replied with, "_**Now, that's where you're wrong. I completely disagree if you don't mind.**_" I smiled, I always loved how polite Harriet was. "_**The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing**_ _**up there among the stars.**_"

The news reporter then said, "_**This is the spirit of Christmas, birth and rejoicing, and the dawn of a new age, and that is what we're**_ _**achieving fifteen million miles away.**_ _**Our very own miracle.**_" The screen then showed a computerized image of the probe zooming from the Earth.

The main news reader then spoke, "_**The unmanned probe Guinevere One is about to make its final descent. Photographs of the Martian**_ _**Landscape should be received by midnight tonight.**_"

-x-x-x-

I sighed I relief as I pulled on the nice clean clothes that Rose had gotten from the TARDIS for me as I took a much-needed shower. After the news program had ended I noticed how grimy I felt in my dirty clothes. The Tylers let me use their shower, taking up all their hot water. I opened the door, letting the steam pour out while I held a navy blue hoddie. It was too hot right now to pull it on, but I knew that I was going to head outside at some point so I kept it with me. Rose had left my boots just outside the bathroom door before she left with Mickey to go on the date they had previously planned. Jackie was in the living room watching TV and talking on the phone and the Doctor still lay asleep on the bed. I picked up the boots and made my way to where the Doctor lay sleeping. I stood in the doorway, watching him for a moment before taking a seat at the vanity to pull on my boots. Once my boots were on I made my way over to the Doctor. I sat down on the floor beside the bed and lay my head on it. My hand was on the bed, laying over the Doctor's. I want him to wake up so badly. I want us to get back to normal, or as normal as we can get with a newly regenerated Doctor. I just wanted it to be the two of us again. The two of us away from it all; going against the universe, against time. I closed my eyes, not realizing how heavy they were before. I just wanted my Doctor back. I wanted _this _Doctor back.

-x-x-x-

I woke when I heard the front door slam and Rose yell at her mother to 'Get off the phone!' I slowly stood, a blanket that had been covering me fell down and I saw two mugs of still warm tea on the beside table. I looked over the Doctor before making my way to the living room. "What's going on?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

Rose ignored me and turned to her mother, "What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

"I dunno! Peak District!" Jackie said just as confused as I was.

"Oh, we'll go to Cousin Mo's then," Rose said.

"It's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?" Jackie asked.

I placed my hand on the younger blonde's shoulder, "Rose?"

Rose was about to say something when she noticed the tree in the corner of the room. I too turned my attention to it. "Where'd you get that tree?" Rose asked. The tree from before was a pure white, and this one now was green. "That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?"

"Well, I thought it was you!" Jackie said.

"How can it be me?" Rose asked her mother.

"Well, you went shopping, there was a ring at the door," I frowned. When the hell did the doorbell ring? "and there it was!"

Rose shook her head, "No, that wasn't me."

Jackie frowned, "Then who was it...?"

We all stared at the tree. I moved in front of them as the tree lit up. "Fuck me," I growled. The tree began to spin, slowly at first and then faster. Jackie screamed as 'Jingle Bells' began to play, increasing in speed. The tree moved forward, reducing the coffee table into firewood in seconds.

"Go, go, go! Get out!" Mickey shouted.

The three of us ran while Mickey used a chair to hold it off. Rose and Jackie ran to the front door while I went to the Doctor's room. "We have to get the Doctor!"

"What're you doing?" Jackie asked.

"We cant leave him!" I yelled at the woman.

"Mickey!" Rose called as the Christmas tree chopped up the legs of the chair. "Leave it! Get out! Get out!" Mickey stood his ground. "Mickey! Get out of there!" He gave up and joined Rose as she made her way to help me.

"Just leave him!" Jackie yelled.

"Get in here!" Mickey growled at her. Jackie came into the room, slamming the door shut. The two of them pushed the wardrobe in front of the door. The two then leaned against it.

Rose bent over the Doctor and yelled, "Doctor, wake up!"

I grabbed the Ninth Doctor's leather jacket and fumbled through the pockets. My hand finally hit the sonic screwdriver and I pulled it out. I wrapped the Doctor's hand around it as the wardrobe began to shake. The Doctor remained still.

The Christmas tree smashed through the wardrobe and Mickey and Jackie were thrown back. Jackie cowered against the wall and cried, "I'm gonna get killed by a Christmas tree!"

"Doctor! Wake up!" Rose yelled as she two moved against the wall.

I went to the Doctor's side and kissed his cheek. "Ten, please. Help."

I moved back quickly as the Doctor shot up. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the tree and that stupid tree exploded. The Doctor lowered his arm. "Remote control," he said to himself. "But whose controlling it?" He leapt out of bed and I followed him, grabbing my hoddie and the men's robe on my way out. The Doctor went onto the balcony and I handed him the robe before pulling on my own hoddie.

Rose, Jackie, and Mickey were behind us. We all focused on the robot Santas that were down in the street.

"That's them," Mickey said. "What are they?"

"Fucking Santas," I growled. I _really_ hated them. They were always around during the Christmas episodes when on Earth. Stupid Santas trying to kill people. The Doctor rose his arm and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the Santas. The Santas backed away, standing close together before they teleported themselves out.

Mickey frowned and said, "They've just gone! What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off."

"Pilot Fish," the Doctor said.

"What?" Rose asked as we all turned to him.

"They were just Pilot Fish," he said. The Doctor coughed and threw himself against the wall. I knelt down beside him, brushing some of his hair from his pained face. The Doctor panted as he said, "You woke me up too soon."

I nodded, "Ya. Sorry about that. But it was either that or we die."

The Doctor gave me a weak smile, "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." More vortex energy escaped his mouth. "You see? The Pilot Fish could smell it. A million miles away. So they eliminate the defence - that's you lot - and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of year—" He lurched forward, groaning. Jackie gasped. "My head!" the Doctor said through gritted teeth. "I'm having a neuron implosion. I need—"

Jackie was frantic as she asked, "What do you need?"

"I need—"

"Say it, tell me, tell me—" Jackie interrupted.

"I need—"

"Painkillers?"

"I need—"

"Do you need aspirin?" she asked.

"I—"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I dunno- Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need—"

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need—"

Jackie's voice was almost hysterical, "Is it food? Something simple? Uh- a bowl of soup? A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

The Doctor was finally done with her interrupting and said, "I need you to shut up."

Jackie looked slightly taken aback, "Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?"

The Doctor lurched forward again, leaning against the opposite wall. He panted as he said, "We haven't got much time. If there's Pilot Fish, then—" He pulled his hand out of his robe revealing an apple. "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howard, sorry," Jackie said.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?"

Jackie shrugged, "He gets hungry."

The Doctor looked down at the apple confused, "What, he gets hungry in his sleep?"

"Sometimes," Jackie said.

The Doctor suddenly shouted in pain and sank to the floor. I was by his side in a second. "Brain- collapsing—" He grabbed onto my upper arms tightly, staring into my eyes. I could tell that it hurt him to even speak. "P- the Pilot Fish. The Pilot Fish mean... that something- something—" He took deep breaths. "Something's coming." He then fell forward, into my lap, unconscious.

-x-x-x-

Again we carried the Doctor to his bed, thankfully this time all we had to do was take off the robe this time rather then all his clothes. I sat on the edge of the bed, wiping away the sweat that formed on the Doctor's brow. It hurt to see him in so much pain and know that it was my fault, again. I curled up beside him, lying my head against my chest listening to his hearts. Tears formed in my eyes when I only heard one beating, no matter how hard I listened. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest. "I'm sorry. Doctor, I'm so sorry."

"Faline," someone said softly. I looked to the door to see Jackie standing there. "Rose and Mickey wanna talk to you."

I nodded and lifted myself from the bed. "Ya." I then left the room without a word, willing myself not to look back at the Doctor. I walked into the living room where Rose and Mickey were gathered around Mickey's laptop. I opened my mouth, ready to ask Mickey what he and Rose needed to speak to me about when I notice the television.

The reporter from earlier was speaking, "_**Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with the Guinevere One space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes.**_"

A man live from a press conference said, "_**Yes, we are. We're - we're back on schedule. We've received the signal from Guinevere One. The Mars landing would seem to be an unqualified success.**_"

The man beside him asked, "_**But is it true that you completely lost contact earlier tonight?**_"

The first man nodded, "_**Yes, we had a bit of a scare. Guinevere seemed to fall off the scope, but it - it was just a blip. Only disappeared for a few seconds. She's fine now, absolutely fine. We - we're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it, thanks.**_"

I shook my head and turned my attention to Mickey and Rose, who too had been distracted by the television. "What do you two need?"

Mickey showed me his laptop, "Here we go, Pilot Fish." Rose came to stand beside me. "Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless - they're tiny, but the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish."

Rose frowned slightly and asked, "Do you mean like sharks?"

"Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them... now we get that." Mickey clicked on a link. An animation of a shark snapped viciously at the screen, I flinched. I did _not_ like sharks.

I sucked on my lip ring as Rose asked as I glanced to her, "How close?" As I turned my attention from Rose back to the laptop only to have the television catch my eye. It went from a white screen to a distorted image.

"There's no way of telling," Mickey said. "But the Pilot Fish don't swim far from their daddy."

"So it's close?" Rose asked.

Jackie came up behind me from the kitchen. She too noticed the television screen. "Funny sort of rocks," she said.

Rose and Mickey's heads both rose to see the screen. "Those aren't just rocks," I said softly. Well I wasn't actually sure if they were rocks in the first place. Rose walked closer to the television, moving like it was attack her through the screen.

The television reporter spoke over the image, "_**… coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning.**_" The image was then thrown into clarity. It revealed an alien. The alien roared viciously causing us all to jump.

Jackie then grabbed the remote and began flipping through all of the news channels. On BBC News one said, "_**The face of an alien life form was transmitted live tonight on BBC1.**_"

Change to an American News station, "_**On the 25th of December, the human race has been shown absolute proof that alien life exists.**_"

The channel then moved back to the first station, thankfully the image of the alien was gone. "_**These remarkable images have been relayed right across the world.**_"

-x-x-x-

I had taken a little walk. I needed it, some time to think for a few minutes. There was coffee shop was only a block away from the Tyler residence, I had asked before I left. I ended up buying a French Vanilla coffee, something that I normally don't drink, before walking back home. When I came back everything was the same, Mickey typing away at his laptop, Rose alternating between watching him and the television. Jackie made everyone, but myself, tea and looked after the Doctor. I didn't want to return the room he was in. I couldn't bare to see him in so much pain so I curled up on the couch, staring absently at the wall. I only paid attention when I took a sip of my coffee.

"Faline," Mickey said. I turned to him as he sat beside me, Rose on the other side, to show me what he found on his laptop. "Take a look, I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way." He has up an image of a large space ship and its proximity to the earth. I could immediately tell it was from UNIT.

Rose frowned and asked, "Coming for what, though? The Doctor?"

Mickey shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it's coming for all of us." An image of four of the aliens from before came onto the screen. They began to speak in an alien language, something that wasn't translating into English. Mickey turned to me and asked, "Have you seen them before?"

I shook my head, "No." I frowned, "I wish I knew what they were saying."

Rose turned to me confused, "You don't?"

"The TARDIS translates alien languages in my head. Makes everything they say and write into English. But since the Doctor isn't okay, then whatever connects me to the TARDIS is messed up." I looked away from them, staring at the wall again. I was quiet a moment before sighing and standing. I was going to see the Doctor.

I listened to the television as I walked. It was that American News station again, "_**Despite claims of an alien hoax, it's been reported that NATO forces are on red alert.**_"

I stood at the doorway, seeing Jackie sitting beside the restless Doctor. I listened as she spoke to him, "Oh, come on, sweetheart. What do you need? What is it you need, tell me..." She then stood, probably to get more tea. She looked at me, surprised I was there for a moment before walking past.

I entered the room, my eyes solely on the Doctor. I placed my coffee on the end table and laid down beside the Doctor, placing my head on his chest. It hurt that the Doctor was in pain, but maybe listening to at least one of his hearts beating and his breathing would bring me some peace.

-x-x-x-

I woke up later to someone yelling outside. Slowly, I lifted myself from the bed and stared down at the Doctor for a moment. He looked less pained then before I fell to sleep. I placed my head back against his chest. His heartbeat was stronger, but still it was only two rather then the four thundering beats that I've grown used to. I heard yelling again and the door open and shut as someone left the apartment. I frowned, trying to remember exactly what had happened in this episode. All I could remember was the end, when the Doctor was better. It got me so angry that I couldn't remember. I pulled myself off the bed and made my way out of the apartment, nodding to Jackie who made her way to into the bedroom.

I made my way into the hall to already see Rose and Mickey standing with a woman by the balcony. My attention then shifted to the balcony railing where a man, presumably the woman's husband stood. He stared straight forward and made no movements other then subtle breathing. "What's going on?" I asked Rose and Mickey.

Rose turned to me and said, "I don't know. They're just standing there."

I walked to the balcony and looked over the edge at people just standing in the streets, looking straight ahead, just like the man on the balcony. I tilted myself out and looked upward only to see the tips of people's shoes. I nodded to myself, remembering this part and only because I remember the Doctor explaining it when he wakes up and presses a button without positively knowing what it would do. "It'll be alright," I told Rose, Mickey, and the woman who was paying attention to me rather then her husband.

"How do you know?" the woman asked. "He's standing on a ledge!"

I smirked, "But he wont jump. Not unless he actually wants to, and I highly doubt that. So, he'll be fine." I turned and began to walk back to the apartment. "Come on Rose, Mickey." The two followed me, probably because they were lost at what they were supposed to be doing and I seamed to have all the answers. That was sort of true, I did have answers but the truth to my answers wouldn't come until later. I walked inside the apartment, and made my way into the Doctor's room.

Rose and Mickey didn't follow me into the apartment like I thought they would. I didn't mind that though. I knew that they would be here eventually. My eyes wandered around the room before resting on the Doctor. It hurt knowing that it was my fault he was still in pain and that one of his hearts wasn't functioning properly. It was my fault that he regenerated in the first place… but it was in order to save his life. He would forgive me right? I hope he knows how terrible I feel about the whole thing. I kept myself by the door. I didn't want to sit down; I was too wired at the moment to want to sit down. The Doctor should be waking up soon; at least I believed he would. It was getting close to Christmas Day and I that's when most of the, for lack of a better word, _fun_ will take place.

The front door opened and I turned slowly. Rose and Mickey went into the living room and quickly changed the channel. I walked into the living room to see the three of them, Jackie having come from the kitchen, standing in front of the television.

The channel was tuned into a station with Harriet Jones addressing the people. "_**I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request: Doctor. If you're out there... we need you.**_" Jackie turned to look at Mickey and Rose and then turned to me. I didn't bother to look at her, knowing that I would burst into tears. "_**I don't know what to do. But if you can hear me, Doctor...**_" I sucked on my lip ring, turning away from the screen. "_**If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him... the situation has never been more desperate.**_" I turned and walked into the Doctor's room. I could still hear Harriet speaking as I walked to the Doctor's bed. "_**Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us.**_"

I sat on the edge of the bed and began running my hands through his hair. "Please, please wake up soon Theta." I ignored the fact that I was almost positive the Doctor could hear me right now. I ignored the fact that he would later ask me how I knew his childhood name and that I would easily answer 'Wikipedia'. It seamed to have all the answers, so it might as well _be_ an answer.

Jackie entered the room. "Faline," she said softly. "Maybe he isn't coming back."

I gave the older woman a slight glare. "He's the Doctor. He is going to come back. Even if I have to put myself in harms way to make him wake his ass up, I will." Of course, that's what's going to happen anyway. I sighed and said, "But either way I want him back. I want Ten back."

Jackie didn't have a chance to say anything about me calling the Doctor 'Ten' because every window smashed. Glass showered the floor as the ground shook violently. I jumped to my feet and ran with Jackie outside the apartment building, crushing more broken glass. There were large groups of people doing the same, all staring at the sky. Above us a large spaceship floated, obscuring the sun. My eyes widened at seeing the spaceship. No matter how long I'm with the Doctor and no matter how much I know in advance, I cant get over the simplest things. Like, 'HOLY SHIT IT'S A GOD DAMN SPACESHIP!'.

I grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her into the apartment with me. Mickey followed like the good boyfriend he is, Jackie following moments after when she realized I was stealing her daughter. "Alright!" I said. "Mickey and Rose, you two are going to help me carry the Doctor to the TARDIS," I threw the blankets off the Doctor.

Rose, going along with me without even knowing my train of thought, turned to her mother and said, "Mum - get your stuff, and get some food."

"Why the TARDIS?" Mickey asked.

I grabbed the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and shoved it into my jacket pocket. "Because A) it's the safest place on Earth. B) the Doctor is connected to the TARDIS. And C) I know the future so do what I fucking say Mickey." I saw Jackie just standing there and said, "It's the safest place for all of you. You're one of only two connections I have to this Earth. I need to know that you three are safe. So please. Just do what your daughter said Jackie." The blonde nodded and left the room. I quickly placed myself behind the Doctor, sitting him upright. Mickey took his legs while Rose stood to the side for the moment, ready to join me when I needed it. I wasn't ashamed to admit I'm a wimp. Ok, maybe I am but she wasn't saying anything so lucky me. I locked my elbows under his arms and said, "One. Two. Three. Lift!" Mickey lifted the Doctor's legs while I lifted his arms and upper half.

Rose went to Mickey's side and grabbed the Doctor's left leg. I was alright with carrying the Doctor for the moment, but I could tell that if I told Rose to get over here and grab one of the Doctor's arms she would. We slowly, but surely made out way out of the apartment and then down the stairs. I could hear Jackie behind us and didn't have to look back to know she was having issues.

"Mum!" Rose yelled. "Will you just leave that stuff and give us a hand?"

"It's food!" Jackie retorted. "You said we need f—"

"Just leave it!" Rose growled.

Of course, Jackie didn't do as her daughter asked and continued to carry the bags. Rose was about to make it over to my side when we made it to the TARDIS to hold him while I opened the door. Only the doors opened by themselves, letting us in. We carried the Doctor inside and placed him on the floor beside the console. I knelt down beside him as Jackie closed the doors.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked.

I shook my head, "Not a chance."

"You flew it before…" Mickey started.

I looked up at him and said, "Not really. I just stood in my little spot and she flew herself. Besides, even if I could I wouldn't be aloud to remember. Unless the Doctor is the one to teach you, or you're a Time Lord, no one should be able to fly the TARDIS." Even though technically neither can the Doctor. "And don't suggest I try again. Without the Doctor to save me I would burn. Literally or figuratively I don't know. But I will die and if the Doctor were awake he would tell you the same."

"Ah," Mickey said. "Better not then."

Rose nodded, "Maybe not," she agreed.

"So, what do we do? Just sit here?" Mickey asked.

I bit my lip. "Not sure. I don't exactly remember what's going to happen until after the Doctor wakes up."

"You _don't exactly remember_?" Mickey asked.

I glared at him. "Mickey its not an exact science. Besides," I looked down at the Doctor brushing some of his floppy brown hair back. "He always shows up for Christmas, so this one and a few others are a little jumbled."

Jackie came over with a thermal flask, "Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Hmm, the solution to everything..."

"Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food." Jackie left the TARDIS.

Rose leaned against the console and looked down at the Doctor. I heard Mickey scoff saying, "Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British." I smirked but neither Rose nor I spoke. Mickey walked around the console, looking at the computer screen. "How does this thing work? It picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered." He pressed a few buttons. "What do you do to it?" he asked me.

I sighed and stood, moving from the Doctor to Mickey's side. "Don't know. The Doctor isn't one for television, even though he has it. I think he mostly has it just because he likes the choice." I pressed a few buttons trying to get the television to work on the computer screen. I will ignore how weird that sounds. Nothing happened for a few seconds until a beeping sound came from the console.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

I shrugged, "No idea."

"Maybe it's a distress signal," Mickey guessed.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Fat lot of good that's gonna do."

I snickered. Before returning to my place beside the Doctor. I placed his head on my lap, brushing back his hair. What's going to happen next? I truly didn't remember and it scared me that I didn't. What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to do anything at all?

I looked up when I saw movement in the corner of my eyes. Rose was making her way towards the doors. "Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Going to check on my mum," she said.

I moved the Doctor's head from my lap and stood. "I'll help, knowing your mother she might try to take the whole kitchen."

Rose smiled at me as she opened the door. I exited the TARDIS first only to have a hand, or what I assume to be a hand, slammed over my mouth preventing me from screaming. Rose however was able to scream. As the aliens, from what I could quickly tell the ones from the television, pulled us from the TARDIS Mickey came running out. The alien holding me had released my mouth allowing me to yell at the awestruck boy. "Close the door!" Mickey quickly turned and slammed the door shut before the alien grabbed him.

The three of us were pulled from the TARDIS and then released while the aliens cheered. Harriet Jones, not looking any different from the last time I saw her, stumbled towards Rose and I. "Rose, Faline," she hugged the both of us. I don't know about Rose but I took great comfort from her warming embrace. "Rose! Faline! I've got you. My Lord. My precious girls. The Doctor... is he with you?"

Rose's voice shook, as she answered, "No. We're all on our own." I didn't both to say anything. The Doctor would be joining us soon, he just had to.

An alien, the leader I assumed, pointed to me and addressed me angrily. I didn't understand what he said. Harriet's companion, seeing as that's the only word that popped into my head, responded for him using some sort of device on his tablet to translate. ""The brown girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet.""

Harriet frowned and said, "But she can't."

I kept my eyes on the alien leader. "I can and I will. Someone has to act like the Doctor. Might as well be the one that knows him the best."

Harriet grabbed my arm saying, "They'll kill you."

I smirked, "Then I go out with a bang rather then a whimper." I took a few steps towards the alien leader. Oh fuck me, I have never felt so small in my life. Damn me and my inability to publicly speak. "I, umm… I address the …" I bit my lip, lost for their name.

"Sycorax," Harriet's helper supplied.

I nodded before beginning again, "I address the Sycorax. In … in order of the Shadow Proclamation, I … I demand that you," I took a shuddering breath. "I demand that you leave and never return to this planet." My voice began to die as the Sycorax Leader made its way to me. "This … This is in agreement with – with Time Agents, the Face of Bo, and …" I bit my lip thinking of any other of the 'good guys'. "And the Oncoming Storm."

There were a few seconds of stunned silence before all the Sycorax began to burst out laughing. The Sycorax Leader began to speak and Harriet's assistant translated, ""You are very, very funny."" The Sycorax Leader's voice grew darker. ""And now you're going to die.""

Harriet lunged forward, "Leave her alone!"

The Sycorax Leader continued to speak to me, circling like a vulture. ""Did you think you were clever with your stolen words?"" The Sycorax Leader raised his arms into the air, clearly passionate about whatever he was saying. ""We are the Sycorax. We astride the darkness."" I bit my lip with a whimper as he moved closer, hissing at me. ""Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion...""

"Then your world will be gutted..." the Sycorax Leader said. … Wait WHAT?

""... then your world will be gutted..."" Harriet's helper continued.

"… and your people enslaved." The Sycorax Leader said. Hold shit, holy shit, holy shit!

""... and your people enslaved."" Harriet's helper looked up from his tablet. "Hold on, that's English.

Harriet frowned saying, "He's talking English."

Rose then addressed the Sycorax Leader, "You're talking English."

The Sycorax Leader growled, "I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!"

I frowned, "But that's what we hear." I looked to the other humans. "Right?" They nodded. So if we heard English then that meant the TARDIS was working. And the TARDIS was conncected to the Doctor, so that meant-

The Sycorax Leader's anger grew, "I speak only Sycoraxic!"

I immediately turned towards the TARDIS not needing to work it out any further. Mickey, Rose, and Harriet followed my action. All joined me in staring at the Doctor, standing in the open doors while wearing his stripy pajamas and the robe. The Doctor, my Doctor, smiled and asked, "Did you miss me?" I smiled at him, so glad that he was finally awake. I turned when I heard the Sycorax Leader roar in fury. The Sycorax Leader lashed a whip at the Doctor, who caught then end and pulled it away before I had the chance to even gasp. The Doctor tossed the whip to the side. "You could have someone's eye out with that!" he said. The Sycorax Leader roared again and tried to attack the Doctor with his staff. The Doctor snatched it from him and snapped it over his knee before tossing the broken pieces to the floor. "You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy." The Doctor pointed at the Sycorax Leader warningly before going over to Rose and Mickey. "Rose! Mickey! Hello!" He then turned to Harriet. "And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North! Blimey, it's like 'This Is Your Life'!" He then turned to mean, beaming. "Tea! That's all I needed! A good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses..." I laughed. Of course it was tea, I guess I subconsciously remembered that because while I was drinking tea all I wanted was Monsters. The Doctor then became serious, lowering his tone. "Now... first thing's first... be honest. How do I look?"

I laughed even harder, "Didn't we go over this Ten?"

The Doctor smirked. "Yes, but you never told me." He paused and his voice grew deadly serious. "Am I… ginger?"

I didn't even look to his hair, though I know everyone else did. "No."

The Doctor turned away with a pout, "Aww, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger." He turned back to me and pointed violently, "Why didn't you tell me that before—oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude." He pondered this for a moment. "Rude and not ginger."

I shrugged, "Kind of ya." He turned and smirked at me, which a returned.

Harriet then ruined our little moment the nicest way she could, "I'm sorry – who is this?"

"I'm the Doctor," he said turning to her.

I nodded, "He's the Doctor."

Harriet frowned, "But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?"

"I'm him," the Doctor said walking towards her. "I'm literally him. Same man, new face - well, new everything."

Harriet's brow furrowed, "But you can't be."

"Harriet Jones. We were trapped in Downing Street, and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens... wasn't the war... it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

Harriet's jaw dropped. "Oh, my God."

The Doctor bent down slightly, seeing as he was still taller then her. "Did you win the election?"

Harriet smiled, rather pleased, "Landslide majority."

The Sycorax Leader then growled, "If I might interrupt!" We all spun to face him, it seamed we all forgot he was there. I know I did.

The Doctor smiled, "Yes! Sorry! Hello, big fella!"

"Who exactly are you?" the Sycorax Leader asked.

"Well," the Doctor said with a fixed grin. "That's the question."

"I demand to know who you are!" the Sycorax Leader growled angrily.

"I DON'T KNOW!" the Doctor said imitating the Sycorax Leader's voice before relaxing it. "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I- I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested." He walked around addressing us all. "Am I funny?" Kinda. "Am I sarcastic?" Kinda. He looked to me. "Sexy?" He winked like the cheeky bugger he is. I smiled and gave a slight nod. Fuck yes he's sexy! "Right old misery? Life and soul?" … Not sure about that. "Right-handed? Left-handed?" I'm pretty sure he's right-handed. "A gambler?" Not more then he already is. "A fighter?" He fights for what he believes and who he cares about. "A coward?" No. "A traitor?" To an extent, No. "A liar?" Only to protect those he cares about. "A nervous wreck?" Of course not. "I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob." I smirked, oh yes.

The Doctor turned, noticing a big button that I had overlooked. "And how am I gonna react when I see this?" He pointed to the button with an insane smile. Thank god it wasn't the same smile he used when he crash landed the TARDIS. "A great big threatening button." He ran up the stairs, laughing. "A Great Big Threatening Button Which Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances. Am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix? Hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" He bent down and pulled open a small door in order to access the controls underneath the button. "And what've we got here? Blood?" He placed his finger inside, and pulled it out. The tip was covered in a smear of blood before he placed it in his mouth. I rolled my eyes, and his strange need to taste things begins. "Yeah, definitely. Blood. Human blood. A Positive. With just a dash of iron." Wow, thank god I'm O Positive. He wagged his tongue around at the taste. Ha, that's what you get for tasting strange things. He wiped his finger on the robe. "Ahh. But that means... blood control—" He smiled, clearly delighted. "Blood control! Oh! I haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all the A Positives!" The Sycorax Leader's grimace faltered slightly. I suppose he realized that while I had been talking out my ass, the Doctor wasn't. "Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. 'Cos... I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed... then I just wanna do this." He whacked the button hard while smirking at me.

I heard Rose and Harriet cry out, "No!" But there really was no need. Everyone that was effected was perfectly safe, that's why I was pretty uninterested with the whole thing.

"You killed them!" Harriet's assistant cried. I really need to learn this guys name.

The Doctor turned to the Sycorax Leader, "What do you think, big fella? Are they dead?"

"We allow them to live," he growled.

"Allow?" the Doctor asked. "You've no choice! I mean, that's all blood control is. Cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis - you can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, you can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest," the Sycorax Leader said. "I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

The Doctor gave a slight nod, "Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that - of course you could. But why? Look at these people." He gestured to us humans, speaking passionately. "These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than- no, hold on..." He paused thinking, "Sorry, that's 'The Lion King'. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?" the Sycorax Leader asked.

"Or…" the Doctor grabbed a sword from one of the Sycorax guarding myself and the others. He ran down the steps to the empty floor space in front of the TARDIS and rose the sword into the air. "I challenge you." The Sycorax Leader and the other Sycorax burst out laughing again. "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

The Sycorax Leader came down the steps, unsheathing his sword. "You stand as this world's champion."

The Doctor shrugged off his robe, "Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." He tossed the robe to me. "So - you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

The Sycorax Leader hissed at the apparent slur. They both knelt by their swords. "For the planet?"

The Doctor nodded, "For the planet."

The two stood up and faced each other, holding their swords at the ready. They ran at eachother and began to fight. After a few seconds, the Doctor was thrown aside. The Sycorax Leader laughed. The Doctor straightened himself up and they began to fight again. The Sycorax Leader swung his sword at the Doctor.

"Look out!" Rose called.

"Doctor!" I screamed. My heart thundered in my chest.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh, yeah, that helped. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks." They began to fight again. I held my hands to my chest, breathing heavily. Things can change, I know that. But please… for the love of all that is holy. Please keep everything the same. And I mean _everything_. The Doctor led the fight to up a flight of stairs. "Bit of fresh air?" He hit a button and the doors opened, leading to a platform on the outside of the spaceship. _The_ platform.

As they went up they continued their fight. I was the first to rush up the stairs after them, followed by all the other humans and a few of the Sycorax. The two continued to fight. The Sycorax Leader managed to catch the Doctor slightly on the nose. He groaned and I jolted forward. The Doctor rose his hand to stop me. "Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet."

I gave him a glare, "Then don't fucking get hit Ten!" By my using 'Ten' he knew that I wasn't angry, just scared.

The Doctor gave a slight nod as he wiped his nose. He and the Sycorax Leader ran towards each other, clashing swords. They both grimaced with the effort. The Doctor was knocked backwards to the ground. I grabbed onto Mickey, trying to keep myself from bolting forward. Taking advantage, the Sycorax Leader slashed at the Doctor's wrist, succeeding in chopping his hand off up to the elbow. Said appendage fell off the side of the spaceship, sword and all. The Doctor watched it drop and looked back at the Sycorax Leader. He looked rather stunned and annoyed. "You cut my hand off."

The Sycorax Leader, smiled I guess, and said, "YAH! Sycorax!"

The Doctor got to his feet. "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. 'Cos quite by chance... I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy... to do this." He held up his stump of an arm, and before all of our eyes, it grew back. That's so gross.

"Witchcraft," the Sycorax Leader growled.

I smirked and said with the Doctor, "Time Lord."

I then turned and took one of the swords from the waist of another Sycorax and yelled, "Ten!" The Doctor turned and I tossed him the sword. I smirked, only to have it wiped from my face when a Sycorax backhanded me. I felt my lip split, thankfully that didn't effect my lip ring. All the humans and and the Doctor protested loudly.

"Faline," the Doctor said. "You alright?"

I nodded, "Ya." I wiped away the blood on my lip. "Why is it that this universe just plain hates me?" I grumbled to myself thinking back to all of the times I got hurt. Thankfully none of them were life threatening. Well, _too_ life threatening.

The Doctor turned and glared at the Sycorax Leader. "Wanna know the best bit? This new hand…" he switched to a Texan accent. "It's a fightin' hand!" The Doctor ran at the Sycorax Leader and the fight commenced once more. They clashed swords for a few more moments. The Doctor then jabbed him hard in the stomach with the handle of the sword. We all winced as the Sycorax Leader groaned. The Doctor repeats this action twice more, causing the Sycorax Leader to fall to the ground. The Doctor pointed his sword at his throat. "I win."

The Sycorax Leader spoke with great difficulty, "Then kill me."

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command: leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?" I smiled. One thing about the Doctor that would never change. Everyone gets a chance, even a Dalek.

"Yes," the Sycorax Leader agreed.

The Doctor jabbed the sword closer, "Swear on the blood of your species."

The Sycorax Leader breathed out heavily, "I swear."

The Doctor gave a slight smile, "There we are, then! Thanks for that! Cheers, big fella!" The Doctor stabbed the sword into the ground.

Harriet clapped, "Bravo!"

I rushed towards the Doctor, "You are _amazing_!"

He jabs the sword into the ground. "Yeah! Not bad for a man in his jim-jams! Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man."

I grabbed his face and kissed him quickly on the lips before turning bright red and pulling away. "Sorry," I said quickly.

The Doctor smirked and gave me a quick kiss. It probably would have been deeper and longer but my lip was still split. He pulled back and brought his hand to my face, thumb rubbing at my lip. "Are you okay?" he asked. Clearly he didn't see earlier that the Sycorax had split my lip.

"Ten," I said with the best smile I could manage. "I'm fine. Promise." I then helped him into the robe, feeling the chill even through my hoddie.

"Good," he said. "Can't have you less then perfect as usual." He smiled at me, which I returned. I didn't bother telling him that I was nowhere near perfect. I didn't want to argue with him. A slight frown came across his face. "Hold on, what have I got in here?" The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out some sort of fruit. "A satsuma." He turned to Rose. "Ah, that friend of your mothers - he does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas?" We all made our way to the door, the Doctor grabbing my hand with his own. He threw the Satsuma into the air and caught it again. "You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?" I turned when I heard the Sycorax Leader roar. He was ready to charge when the ground beneath him vanished. I flinched when I heard him fall to the Earth, screaming. I turned to the Doctor to see that the smile had faded from his face. "No second chances. I'm that sort of a man." He tightened his grip on my hand and we continued our way down to the other Sycorax.

The Doctor led us all to the TARDIS before releasing my hand and turning to address the remaining Sycorax. "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet... when you tell them of its riches - its people - its potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this: It - is - defended." We were all surrounded by some sort of light and were teleported away only to rematerialize back on Earth.

Rose looked around confused, "Where are we?"

"We're just off Bloxom Road," Mickey said. "We're just round the corner, we did it!" He laughed and jumped up and down in glee.

The Doctor held up his hand in a 'wait' gesture. We could hear and almost feel the rumble of the spaceship's engines. "Wait a minute... wait a minute..." The ship then took flight, back into the skies. The Doctor grinned.

"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!" Mickey cried.

Rose jumped onto Mickey's back, "Yeah! Don't come back!"

"It is defended!" Mickey said repeating the Doctor.

I turned from them to watch the Doctor and Harriet face each other. Harriet rose her arms, grinning. "My Doctor."

The Doctor smiled, "Prime Minister."

They hugged happily. "Absolutely the same man," she said. The two pulled apart to look up at the sky. "Are there many more out there?"

"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals - this planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed... more and more." The Doctor turned to her. "You'd better get used to it."

"Rose!" Jackie called as she ran down the street.

"Mum!" Rose ran to meet her mother.

The Doctor playfully rolled his eyes and said, "Oh! Talking of trouble...!"

Rose and Jackie hugged. "Oh, my God! You did it, Rose! Oh!"

Rose turned to the Doctor and while saying to her mother, "You did it too! It was the tea! Fixed his head!"

The Doctor nodded with a smile, "That was all I needed - cup o' tea."

Jackie smiled, "I said so!"

"Look at him!" Rose said smiling happily. Clearly she now believed one hundred percent that this man, this extraordinary man, was the Doctor.

"Is it him, though?" Jackie asked. "Is it really the Doctor?" She turned slightly and noticed Harriet Jones standing there. "Oh, my God! It's the bleeding Prime Minister!"

The Doctor held his arms out to Jackie and said, "Comer here, you." Jackie came rushing over and hugging him. Rose and Mickey joined in. But I didn't bother doing so. I was a hugger, but at the same time I wasn't. At this moment I wasn't much of a hugger.

They all pulled away and Jackie said, "Aww...! Are you better?"

The Doctor nodded, "I am, yeah!"

Jackie then turned to me, "Faline!" She quickly hugged me and I let her. "Your alright too?"

I nodded with a smile, "Yes. I'm fine Jackie."

Jackie kissed my forehead in a motherly fashion. "Good." She then turned to Rose, "You left me!"

"I'm sorry!" Rose said with a smile.

"I had all the food!" Jackie complained.

The Doctor turned and gave Harriet a smile while wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I smiled at him as he beamed down at me. Our moment however was broken when we jumped as a beam of green light shot loudly up from the ground nearby. The same green light beamed up from another four pints, and the five points met in the middle. The energy shot up into space and hit the spaceship, destroying it.

"What is that?" Rose gasped. "What's happening?"

I breathed heavily as I turned my wide eyes from the explosion to Harriet. The Doctor followed my line of sight and placed it together. He began to walk towards her. "That was murder," he growled.

"That was defence," Harriet said. "It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

"But they were leaving," the Doctor said.

"You said yourself, Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today - Mr Llewellyn and the Major. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case - we have to defend ourselves."

I made my way towards her angrily. The Doctor had to grab hold of my waist to keep me from going forward and hitting her. "You're an idiot!" I growled. "No matter what you do they will always come. You just told them that they can _never_ come in peace! That humans will treat them like trash and get rid of them. You may have just gotten rid of this planet's only chance at survival!"

"Britain's Golden Age," the Doctor said disdainfully. He kept holding me, even as I stopped fighting against him to get to her.

"It comes with a price," Harriet said.

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run - as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming: the human race."

"Those are the people I represent," Harriet said. "I did it on their behalf."

"Then I should've stopped you," he said.

Harriet gave him a glare, "What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?"

The Doctor let me go and stepped towards her angrily, "Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones. 'Cos I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word."

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met," Harriet said. "But I don't think you're quite capable of that."

The Doctor nodded, "No, you're right. Not a single word." He looked down at her silently for a few seconds. "Just six."

Harriet shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Six words," the Doctor said.

"Stop it," Harriet growled.

"Six," the Doctor said. They stared at one another for a few seconds before the Doctor walked around her, approaching her assistant. He took off the assistant's earpiece and spoke to him, quietly enough that Harriet couldn't hear. Neither could I, but I knew what he said. 'Don't you think she looks tired?' The Doctor then walked off, leaving the assistant rather confused and Harriet just plain alarmed. The Doctor grabbed my hand and we walked to Rose, Jackie, and Mickey. All five of us walked down the street.

We could hear as she called after the Doctor, "Doctor! Doctor, what did you- what was- what did he say? What did you say, Doctor? Doctor?" The Doctor completely ignored her as did we.

-x-x-x-

The Doctor ruffled around the wardrobe looking for the perfect outfit to wear. Something that suits him well. Well, at least that's what I knew he was doing. I was in my room, making an urgent phone call. I used speed dial to contact him. He picked up after the second ring, "_What?_" he asked. I could hear the fear in his voice. "_What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt? Faline, please tell me. Are you hurt?_"

I shook my head even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Were you a part of it?" I asked.

"_What?_" he asked confused. "_Part of what Faline?_"

"The beams!" I growled, anger and sorrow coming in the form of tears. "Did you take part in setting the beams off?"

"_No,_" he said. "_I swear. I had nothing to do with that. They were leaving Faline. I tried to convince them not to. It had nothing to do with me, I swear._" I sat down on my bed, relieved that CJH had nothing to do with it. "_Faline, are you still there?_"

"Ya," my voice cracked. "I'm still here."

"_And your alright?_" he asked. "_Rose, Jackie, Mickey, the Doctor. They're all alright?_"

I nodded, "Yes. Everyone is fine. But I should tell you."

"_Tell me what?_" he asked.

"There's a hand that fell from the spaceship. It's the Doctor's." I quickly added, "He's just fine. New hand grew in its place, but that's besides the point. In the next hour or so, go find it. Or send one of your team members after it now. We don't need for the Doctor to see you just yet. But you'll need it later on. Heck, so will the Doctor. So you find it and take care of it, alright?"

I could practically see him nod. "_Of course. I'll send Owen and Suzie to retrieve it right now._"

"Good, just don't let Owen try to operate on it or anything, okay?"

He chuckled. "_Alright._" He paused. "_You take care of yourself Kitten, okay?_"

"I promise," I said. I looked up as the door to my room opened showing the Doctor. He wore a dark brown pinstripe suit, a long lighter brown trench coat, and a pair of black converse. "I have to go. Bye."

"_Bye, Kitten_," he said before hanging up.

I hung up my phone and stood. "Hey," I said. The Doctor looked at me with a straight face. "What?" I asked tilting my head.

"I remember most of what happened when I was asleep," the Doctor told me. "You hardly ever left my side." I nodded. I wasn't ashamed of that. The Doctor needed someone; a rare occasion, and I wanted to be there for him. "And you called me something. Something that no one knows about."

I nodded, "Theta." I said simply. "You know for the longest time I thought that was your real name? But then I looked it up, its just a name from your school days. Isn't it?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. I haven't heard that name in so long. I guess I just wasn't expecting you to know it."

I nodded. "I'm actually surprised I remembered it. But I guess it's the closest thing anyone has ever gotten to a name for you. I mean your _called_ the Doctor. But that isn't your birth name, rather the name you gave yourself." I smiled at him, "Your name is one of the worlds best kept secrets. In both worlds." I paused. "I wont call you that if you don't want me to. I was just worried… I didn't want you _not_ to wake up."

The Doctor shook his head, "It's fine. I don't mind."

I nodded. "Okay." I took his hand and pulled him out of my room and to the console room. "Let's go to the Tyler home for the rest of Christmas. Be a bit normal."

The Doctor nodded with a slight laugh, "Alright."

-x-x-x-

We entered the Tyler apartment. The Doctor shut the door behind us and I released his hand, immediately going to help Jackie in the kitchen. Jackie smiled at me giving me a hug. "Anything I can help with?" I asked.

Jackie shook her head. "No, you just go with Rose and the Doctor." The older Tyler then shooed me out of the kitchen.

I sat down on the couch with a pout. Rose looked at me and smirked, "She shoo you out too?"

I nodded, "Yes." I looked down with a pout but something caught my eye. It was something that looked very similar to a large Tootsie Roll, only Christmas themed. "What's that?" I nodded to it.

Rose frowned, "You've never seen a Christmas Cracker?"

My eyes widened. "Christmas Cracker? No way." No fucking way! I've never used a Christmas Cracker before. I knew what you did of course. Two people pull on it, and the winner gets to keep the prize.

Rose nodded. "Ya," she picked it up and handed it to me. "You against the Doctor."

"Ten," I said jumping up excitedly, I grabbed his arm and pulled him to sit beside me. I wanna play really badly. "Come on." I held the Christmas Cracker out to him. The Doctor smiled and took the other end of the Christmas Cracker. We pulled. The Christmas Cracker went off causing me to scream slightly. I smiled and laughed. The Doctor won, but I didn't care. That was so much fun! I'm so doing this every Christmas. The Doctor placed the blue paper hat on my head. I frowned, "No, you won."

The Doctor gave me a smile, "And you get the prize." He kissed me softly just as Rose and Mickey set off a Cracker. I jumped and then laughed at the silliness of my jumping.

Rose, having won, pulled the yellow hat onto her head. She then turned to the television. "Look, it's Harriet Jones!" We all turned to the television, the Doctor taking a pair of glasses from his pocket.

"_**Prime Minister, is it true you are no longer fit to be in position?**_" the announcer asked.

Harriet frowned, "_**No. Now, can we talk about other things?**_"

The Doctor pulled on the thick rimmed geeky, but sexy, glasses. He looked sternly at the screen. The announcer then asked, "_**Is it true you're unfit for office?**_"

"_**Look,**_" Harriet said. "_**There is nothing wrong with my health! I don't know where these stories are coming from! And a vote of no confidence... is completely unjustified.**_"

The phone ran and Jackie hurried into the kitchen to answer it. "_**Are you going to resign?**_"

Harriet, clearly confused and frustrated, said, "_**On today of all days, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. I look fine, I feel fine.**_"

Jackie came over after ending her call, "It's Beth. She says go and look outside." The Doctor took off his glasses and turned to the others.

"Why?" Rose asked.

Jackie shrugged. "I dunno, just go outside and look. Come on, shift!" We all got up and made out way outside. As the Doctor and I went under the threshold at the same time Jackie called, "Stop." The two of us froze, confused. Jackie pointed up. "Mistletoe."

The Doctor and I looked up. True to her word, there was mistletoe above us. As I went to look back at the Doctor, his lips descended against mine. He kissed me, quiet similar to my first kiss with him as the Tenth Doctor. When he pulled away I looked at him, blushing. The Doctor smirked and grabbed my hand, pulling me past the stunned Jackie out to meet Rose and Mickey outside.

They weren't the old ones we saw outside in the snow. I frowned, snow? Rose and Mickey laughed in delight as it looked like meteors shooting across the sky. The Doctor and I stood together as Jackie joined them. "That's not snow is it?" I asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "No. Its ash. And those aren't meteors; they're the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere." The Doctor looked around, "This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now - everyone saw it. Everything's new."

I turned to the Doctor, "What's next for you?"

"Us," the Doctor quickly corrected.

"Us?" I said, making sure.

"Unless you don't want to come," he said.

I nodded quickly. "I do!" I almost shouted. "I was… I was just worried that you wouldn't want me around. What with …" I blushed. I couldn't tell him I was worried he wouldn't want me around because he practically knows that I love him.

"Stay," he said. "With me."

I smiled weakly, "Okay."

"Your leaving again?" Rose asked.

I turned to her, nodding. "You know why Rose."

The blonde smiled, "I do. I just hoped you might stay."

Jackie then said, "Well, I reckon you're mad. The pair of you. It's like you go looking for trouble."

The Doctor rushed towards her, "Trouble's just the bits in-between," he put his arm around her, looking up at the sky. "It's all waiting out there, Jackie. It's brand new to me." I smiled. "All those planets... creatures and horizons... I haven't seem them yet! Not with these eyes..." The Doctor came and stood beside me. "And it is gonna be... fantastic."

I smiled at the use of his old catchphrase and he grinned back. He held his hand out to me. I looked at it for a moment. "So weird," I said. The Doctor grinned and wiggled his fingers persistently. I took his hand. "Where to first?" I asked as we walked away from Rose, Mickey, and Jackie. The three of them waved and went back inside.

"Um... that way," the Doctor pointed deliberately at a point in the night sky. "No, hold on... that way." He pointed a smidgen to the right of his first point.

I pointed in the same direction, "That way?"

The Doctor looked down at me, "Hmm?"

I nodded, "That way." The Doctor and I smiled at each other for a few seconds before I leaned up and kissed him. The Doctor returned the kissed immediately. I took my hand from his and wrapped my arms around his neck shyly. However, his arms moving around my waist made me feel a whole lot less shy. I have to say, this is the best Christmas EVER!

**END**


	3. 2x01

**2x01 "New Earth"**

The Doctor rushed around the console, tossing his jacket over one of the supports as he went by. "Alright!" he said with a smile. He pointed to a lever just to my right, "Pull that down." I did as told. This was my second lesson at flying the TARDIS. So far it was going a lot better then when we tried as we chased the 'Mauve' alert. The only difference, the Doctor had some sort of an idea where he was going and told me about it. This time he knew _exactly_ where we were going but wasn't going to tell me. I pressed a button that lit up on the console, "And press that-" the Doctor stopped talking when he rushed by me and noticed that I had already pressed it. "Your learning," he said.

I smirked and asked, "Your surprised? I'm being taught by the best."

"Well thank-" he started.

I laughed. "I'm not talking about you, but rather your beautiful TARDIS. She seams to like me." What I said was true. I suppose it was because of what I did to protect the Doctor. Just about every control seamed to be working in my favor. Whatever I needed to push and pull, if the Doctor didn't tell me to, lit up. The only sad point is that… I'm still horribly confused at what I was doing and hoped to god that I didn't end up damaging her. I shifted a few steps to the right and pulled down a letter that made some sort of 'ding'. "Where are we going again?" I asked. I've been trying to get the answer out of him by making it seam like he had told me.

The Doctor smirked, seeing through my trick and said, "Further than we've ever gone before." He then pulled one last lever down before the TARDIS jolted to a stop. I crouched, grabbing the console and laughed with the Doctor as he did the same. The Doctor grabbed his jacket and then made his way over to the doors where I waited for him. I wasn't going to be the first to exit the TARDIS like last time. The Doctor smiled and opened the TARDIS doors, letting me step through onto the windy stretch of bright green grass. "It's the year five billion and twenty three... we're in the galaxy M87, and this... this is New Earth." I turned to see the futuristic city with flying vehicles zooming the skies.

"Wow," I smiled at him. "This is… wow."

The Doctor nodded, "Not bad. Not bad at all!"

"This is amazing!" I laughed looking up to the sky and spread my arms wide, spinning around. I only stopped when a new smell invaded my nose. "What's that smell?" I asked.

The Doctor bent down and pulled some grass from the ground, showing it to me. "Apple grass."

I gave him a look, "Okay. That might be the only thing I have issues with." I paused. "Apple grass? Really?"

He laughed, "I'm not really sure either."

"I love traveling with you," I said honestly.

The Doctor nodded, "Me too." I laughed and he grinned. "Come on!" He grabbed my hand and we ran. We continued running until I slipped, pulling the Doctor down with me. The two of us rolled down the slight hill until we came to a stop.

I laughed and lay flat on my back, my hands over my stomach. "So tell me about this place."

The Doctor rested his elbow beside my head. He looked down at me, blocking out the sun as he spoke, "So, the year five billion - the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted."

I smirked, "First date."

The Doctor smiled, "We had chips!" The both of us laughed, remembering the finer points of our first trip together. "So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up - oh, yeah, they get all nostalgic - big revival movement... but find this place!" He sat up for a better view and I followed, staring at the city. "Same size as the Earth... same air... same orbit... lovely! Call goes out, the humans move in!"

I smiled. "Let me guess. It's New New York."

The Doctor smiled, "Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original. So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." I just smiled at him. "What?" he asked.

I shook my head, standing. "So, can we visit the city so good they named it twice?" Of course I already knew the answer to that.

The Doctor too got up. "Well - I thought we might go there first." He nodded towards the large building in the distance, resting on the coast. The building was white with a green moon on the side.

I nodded, "And you want to go there … why?"

"Well first of all," he said. "it's a hospital. Green moon on the side - that's the universal symbol for hospitals." I nodded. "And I got this." He pulled out the psychic paper, reading it to himself rather then showing it to me. "A message on the psychic paper. It says, 'Ward 26 – Please Come'. Someone wants to see me."

I linked my arm with his. "Well then lets go." The Doctor and I made our way to the Hospital and I, weirdly enough, started humming 'We're Off to See the Wizard'.

-x-x-x-

We made our way through the hospital doors, though the Doctor a little reluctant. I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't tell me," I said rolling my eyes. "You don't like hospitals."

"I can't help it!" he said. "They give me the creeps!"

I smiled and looked around while listening to the PA system, "_The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted._"

"This has to be the nicest Hospital I've ever been to," I told him.

"No shop," the Doctor said with a slight pout. "I like the little shop!"

"I know you do, ya weirdo," I said with a smile. One of the nurses walked past and nodded politely at me. I stared at her for a moment, not because of the weird hat she wore, but rather because of the fact that she was a cat. "Okay," I drew out and turned back to the Doctor.

"Now, don't stare..." he told me. "Think what you look like to them, all..." He looked me up and down. "Pink and brown. That's where I'd put the shop!" He pointed over my shoulder. "Right there!" I turned to look where he pointed and felt him move away from me. But I thought nothing of it until I heard, "Ward 26, thanks!" I turned and saw the elevator doors close with the Doctor inside.

I ran to the elevator, "Ten!"

The doors closed and I heard him say, "Oh, too late - I'm going up."

I rolled my eyes and moved to the other elevator, "Your such an ass."

"Ward 26. And watch out for the disinfectant," he called. His words were a little burled, but I knew what he was talking about.

"Ward 26," I said as I went into the elevator. It bothered me that I didn't remember much of this 'episode' only bits and pieces. I remember that the Face of Bo is here and that he was the one that called for the Doctor. I remembered that the Cat Nurses were using test tube humans to create cures and that they just wanted to be touched. I knew there was something more to it, but it wasn't something at the top of my mind right now. Ward 26 held the Face of Bo, and I wanted to see him; knowing that he would remember me. Knowing that I've had so many other adventures with him at my side.

"Commence stage one – disinfection," the speaker said. Green lights flashed and I was soaked in a showered spray of disinfectant. I screamed, I _so_ did not expect that. Well I did, but I suppose I expected a bit more WARNING! I kept my eyes shut as I lifted my hair from the back of my neck. At least the disinfectant was kind of cool. The spray stopped and I pushed my hair from my eyes and covered my face to wipe away the liquid. Before I could move my hands some sort of power was puffed on me. I coughed heavily and removed my hands. A blow dryer began, blowing room temperature air at me. I used that as a chance to fix my hair.

The doors opened showing me some sort of cellar. I frowned as I walked out, pulling my hair into a messy bun. Where the hell am I? Somewhere down the corridor I head someone say softly, "The Human child is clean." The Human child is … what?

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"This way, Faline Marks." The voice said and I heard footsteps down the corridor.

I frowned. I turned back to the elevator and tried to call it back. Nothing happened. I made my way down the hallway, grabbing a metal rod from the ground. Whoever this was, they knew my name. The only people that know my name and that could _possibly_ be in this time are the Doctor and the Face of Bo. And both of them were in Ward 26.

I entered a small room, my eyes drawn to the old video being broadcasted. It was of a glamourous party scene, everyone present was laughing and holding champagne. There was a fairly beautiful blonde woman talking to everyone. She acted as though the world revolved around solely her. "_I mean, you never know what your life's going to be like! Ever! I'm bored with this drink._" She handed her drink away to someone. "_Anyway- oh, hello darling! Now, don't! Stop it!_" She pushed against a man's chest, playfully. I frowned. Why was that voice familiar? … Wait… I turned.

The flattened Cassandra was there, her tattooed companion cowered beside her. "Peekaboo!" she said.

I held the metal rod in front of myself like a shield. Fucking A! This is the one thing I forgot and it's the biggest thing of all! Somehow I forgot the most important thing about this 'episode'. Cassandra is going to end up possessing me. Shit! "Stay the fuck away from me, Bitch."

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Why? What do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?"

I nodded, "Sure like I'm going to believe that. Either you do something or you order your little puppet to."

"That's just Chip," she brushed off.

Her tattooed minion gave me a look, practically glaring at me and said, "I worship the mistress!" Oh ya, and that doesn't prove what I just said.

"Moisturize me, moisturize me…" Cassandra commanded. Chip picked up a canister and squirted Cassandra with it. "He's not even a proper life-form. He's a force-grown clone. I modeled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs."

"Gross," I said. "How are you still alive?"

Cassandra glared at me, "After you murdered me."

I shrugged, "Your own fault."

"The brain of my mistress survived," Chip explained. "And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin." Cassandra looked flattered.

"Okay," I said. "But your skin blew up. You were ripped apart."

"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body," Cassandra said. "This piece is the back."

I smirked, "So your talking out of your ass!"

"The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted mi'lady into the hospital," Chip nodded to himself. "Chip steals medicine. Helps mi'lady. Soothes her. Strokes her…" He rose a hand to stroke Cassandra.

Cassandra then said sadly, "But I'm so alone, hidden down here… the last Human in existence…"

I rolled my eyes. "This places is filled with humans. This is New Earth."

"A vegetable patch. Mutant stock!" Cassandra said.

"They have evolved. You've stayed still. What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

Cassandra's eyes moved to the film, "Oh, I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became… such hard work."

I sighed, "You know how to survive, I'll give you that much."

"But I've not been idle, Faline… tucked away, underneath this hospital – I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something."

I nodded. "I know. And once I get back to the Doctor I plan on telling him all about it." I took a few steps backwards only to be caught by a machine that bound me with light so I couldn't move. What the hell?

"Chip! Activate the psychograft!" Cassandra growled. Chip bounded over to the controls.

"Cassandra!" I growled. "Don't do this!" Chip pulled a lever and bars of light came down from the ceiling, surrounding me like a cage. "DAMN IT! CASSANDRA!"

Cassandra smiled and said, "The lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline, and hello Darling!"

A cloud of light jumped from Cassandra's flat body across the room into mine. Everything went fuzzy, I can feel, see, and hear _everything_. I felt as my body fell to the floor. I heard Chip call for Cassandra. I felt as my lips moved but Cassandra's words came out. "_**Moisturize me…**_" I wanted to cry. Cassandra sat up in my body. I was no longer myself, I no longer had power over my body. It hurt as I tried to take control, but couldn't. My body was breathless as Cassandra spoke, "_**How bizarre… arms… fingers… hair! Let me see! Let me see!**_" She sprang to my feet and dashed to a mirror. She was horrified as she looked at my body in the mirror. "_**Oh my God! I'm a chav!**_" Excuse me? I'm not even fucking British! There's no way in hell that I was anything like that! I wasn't the UK version of a wanna-be gangster! Fuck you Cassandra!

Cassandra twisted my body side to side. Looking at it from all angles. "_**Look at me!**_" she said frantically. "_**From class to brass! Although…**_" She pulled off my hoddie and tossed it to the side. Thank god my phone was in my back pocket because I knew that I wasn't getting that back again. She fixed my tank top, looking down at my breasts. Cassandra ran her hands down my body. GROSS! "_**Oh… curves… oh, baby…**_" She began to force me to bounce up in down, staring at my breasts as they too bounced. This is so weird. "_**It's like living inside a bouncy castle!**_"

Chip smiled and said, "Mistress is beautiful!"

"_**Absolutement!**_" She said. Her attention moved to her old body. The frame that once held her skin was now empty. "_**Oh, but look…**_"

Chip frowned, "Oh…! The brain lead expired… my old mistress is gone."

"_**But safe and sound in here,**_" she tapped my head.

"What of the Faline child's mind?" Chip asked. Don't call me a fucking child!

Cassandra tilted my head. "_**I can sense her emotions and she is very aware of what is going on. I can just about access her surface memory.**_" She paused. "_**Gosh… she's with the Doctor… a man… he's the Doctor… the same Doctor with a new face! That hypocrite! I must get the name of his surgeon.**_" If I could I would roll my eyes. This bitch is fucking crazy. "_**I could do with a little work.**_" Oh FUCK NO! This bitch is not touching my body! Only I can decide what the hell I want to happen to my body. Not this invading parasite. Cassandra used my body to smirk, "_**She did not like that.**_" She turned her attention back to the mirror. "_**Although,**_" she ran her hand over my ass. "_**Nice rear bumper. Hmm!**_" My phone began to ring from my back pocket. "_**Oh… it seems to be ringing… is it meant to ring?**_" She pulled out my phone and stared at it.

"A primitive communications device," Chip told her.

Cassandra slid the bar and the Doctor's voice rang through. "_Faline, where are you?_" Doctor! I'm trapped inside a psychotic bitch! That's where I am!

Cassandra whispered to Chip, "_**How does she speak?**_"

"Old Earth American," Chip whispered back.

Cassandra put my phone to her ear, "_**Uhm… what's up?**_" She seamed unsure about what I was saying.

I could almost hear the Doctor frown as he asked, "_Where've you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?_"

"_**I'm on the way,**_" she said. "_**I shall proceed to the lift.**_" Ha Bitch! I don't say 'lift'! Doctor notice! Please notice!

"_You'll never guess. I'm with the Face of Bo! Remember him?_" he asked. Yes! Yes! I remember him! I know him better then you!

Cassandra laughed as she gritted my teeth, "_**Course I do… that big old… Bo… Face…**_"

The Doctor sounded distracted as he said, "_I'd better go. See you in a minute._"

"This Doctor man is dangerous," Chip said.

Cassandra nodded, "_**Dangerous and clever. I might need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying…? Never trust a Nun. Never trust a Nurse. And never trust a cat. Perfume?**_" Chip took a small bottle of perfume from his pocket an gave it to her… me. She pushed it down my cleavage before using my body to leave.

-x-x-x-

Cassandra forced me from the elevator into Ward 26. She tried to smooth down my hair while it was still in its bun. Moron. She turned my attention to the Doctor where he examined various drips of medicine. If I were in control of my body I would have smirked. My sexy Doctor. Cassandra used my body to smile when he turned his attention to _me_. "There you are! Come and look at this patient!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me/Cassandra to a patient whose skin was completely red. The Doctor took his glasses off as he said, "Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it – they've invented a cell washing cascade – it's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one!" He pulled me- US to another bed holding a man who was completely white. "Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine!" He waved cheerily at the patient. "I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this." The Doctor took my hand and we walked off. Cassandra walked fairly different then me. I hope the Doctor noticed. "Because if they've got the best medicine in the world… then why's it such a secret?"

Cassandra stopped walking, "_**I can't Adam and Eve it.**_" … what the fuck was that?

The Doctor stared at me… actually that was all Cassandra, confused, "What's—what's with the voice?"

Cassandra shrugged, "_**Oh, I don't know… just larking around New Earth… New me…**_" Larking? Doctor please. Get this bitch out of me soon. She used my eyes to look him up and down. I only minded because it wasn't technically me doing so. But I wont deny I loved the view.

"Well, I can talk. New New Doctor." He smiled.

"_**Mmm… aren't you just…**_" Cassandra used my body to grab his face and force him into a kiss. FUCK NO! Doctor you better be able to fucking tell that something is wrong! I do _not_ kiss like this! And I most definitely do not force myself onto you with no reason! "_**Terminal's this way**_." Cassandra walked me away from him, breathing heavily. Don't take pleasure in kissing the Doctor, Cassandra. Because once I find out a way, I'm going to hurt you.

"Where's your jacket?" the Doctor suddenly asked.

Cassandra turned quickly, "_**What?**_"

"Your jacket," he said.

"_**Oh… I left it downstairs,**_" she said before adjusting my shirt, giving the Doctor a perfect view of the tops of my breasts. And I could tell he looked from the slight shift of his eyes and the blush that formed across his cheeks. Well, there was one good thing about this. I found out that the Doctor actually blushes. Cute.

Cassandra used my body to lead the Doctor to the terminal. We leaned over the screen, looking at the details of the hospital. The Doctor shook his head, "Nope… nothing odd… surgery… post-op… nano-dentistry… no sign of a shop… they should have a shop."

Cassandra forced me to walk around him, "_**No, its missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse/Cat/Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it…?**_" I really have nothing bad to say right now. At least she's asking the right questions. Though, I already know the answers. I'm surprised the Doctor hasn't hinted to me knowing yet.

The Doctor nodded, "You're right, well done."

"_**Why would they hide a whole department?**_" Cassandra asked. Because they're killing those test-tube humans downstairs for the 'greater good'! The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. "_**It's gotta be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame.**_" The what?

The Doctor gave me/her a slight look, "What if the sub-frame's locked?"

Cassandra shrugged, "_**Try the installation protocol…**_"

The Doctor scanned the screen. "Yeah, course. Sorry. Hold on." He clicked his sonic screwdriver off and the entire wall moved downwards, revealing a secret corridor behind. Cassandra smiled and forced me to walk straight into it. What? Bitch, back the fuck up! Let the Doctor go first. If something goes wrong at least he'll be there for me-you-whatever the hell we are to cling to! I could heard the Doctor behind us say, "Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive."

We made our way down the metal steps into Intensive Care. It ended with us inside a huge cavernous chamber, with row upon row of glowing green doors. The Doctor walked along one of the rows and opened a door with his sonic screwdriver. A man, covered in boils and surrounded by smoke looked back at us. Oh my god. I could feel my heart race and knew that I was affecting that. Cassandra frowned and said, "_**That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?**_"

The Doctor looked at the man, horrified, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Doctor, please notice that I didn't apologize to either you or the man. I truly am sorry. I feel so terrible about this, and it hurts that I cant do anything about it and that clearly Cassandra doesn't care.

Cassandra held my nose while the Doctor closed the door gently. He opened another. Looking at the woman inside Cassandra asked, "_**What disease is that?**_"

"All of them" the Doctor said disgustedly. "Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything."

"_**What about us?**_" Cassandra asked quickly. "_**Are we safe?**_"

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them." The Doctor shut the door and then leaned over the railing, looking upon the rows of doors.

Cassandra forced me to follow, "_**How many patients are there?**_"

"_They're not patients,_" the Doctor said at the same moment I thought it.

"_**But they're sick,**_" Cassandra asked.

The Doctor frowned as he said, "They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A Human farm." Oh god.

Cassandra reached my hand to my face as the both of us felt something wet slip down my cheek. She wiped it away with my fingertips and glanced at them. They were damp with _my_ tears. Cassandra can feel _my_ sadness, so of course that would effect _my_ body. "_**Why don't they just die?**_" she asked as she wiped off my tear onto my jeans.

"Plague carriers," the Doctor said. "The last to go."

"It's for the greater cause," a voice said. Cassandra snapped my head to the noise. At the end of the hall was one of the Cat Nurses.

"Novice Hame," the Doctor said, clearly having me the Cat before. "When you took your vows, did you agree to this?"

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help," Novice Hame said.

The Doctor shouted, "What, by killing?"

"But they're not real people," Novice Hame said gently. "They're specially grown. They have no proper existence." Bitch! Everything has a proper existence, and if these test-tube humans don't then its because they never gave them the chance!

The Doctor advanced dangerously on the Cat Nurse, "What's the turnover? Hm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousand? For how many years? How many?"

Cassandra wiped away another tear that my sorrow forced past. I'm sure that if I were in control of my own body I would be holding the Doctor's hand and crying openly.

"Mankind needed us," Novice Hame explained. "They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle… but the results were too slow. So the sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh." I thought of the 'flesh' that the Doctor was introduced to as the Eleventh Doctor. They weren't just 'flesh' they had thoughts and feelings. My time is so 'pro-life', doesn't that carry on to this time? But then, no one but the Sisterhood knew. If the other humans knew there would be a riot.

"These people are alive," the Doctor growled.

"But think of those Humans out there… healthy… and happy, because of us." Novice Hame gave a slight smile.

"If they live because of this," the Doctor gestured to the doors. "then life is worthless."

"But who are you to decide that?"

The Doctor took a dangerous step forward, "I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it… if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me."

Cassandra made me look over the Doctor's shoulder with a few tear trails on my cheeks, "_**Just to confirm… none of the Humans in the city actually know about this?**_"

Novice Hame gave a slight nod, "We thought it best not—"

"Hold on," the Doctor interrupted. "I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. But one thing I can't understand –what have you done to Faline?" YES! Thank you Doctor! Oh my god I love you so fucking much right now!

Novice Hame frowned, "I don't know what you mean."

"And I'm being very, very calm." The Doctor said deadly quiet. "You wanna beware of that – very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Faline's head. I want it reversed."

"We haven't done anything," Novice Hame told him.

"_**I'm perfectly fine,**_" Cassandra lied.

The Doctor ignored _me_ and said to Novice Hame, "These people are dying, and Faline would care. She would have told me before hand. And she definitely would have had some sort of reaction when I told her the Face of Bo was here."

Cassandra rolled my eyes, "_**Oh, all right, clever clogs.**_" She spun the Doctor around to face me/her. She made me tug on his tie flirtatiously, "_**Smarty pants.**_" My voice grew husky as she said, "_**Lady-killer.**_"

"What's happened to you?" he asked me, his previously intense eyes softening.

"_**I knew something was going on in this hospital, apparently so did she. But I needed your Faline's body and your mind to fine it out.**_"

"Who are you?"

Cassandra forced me onto the tips of my toes and whispered into the Doctor's ear. "The Last Human."

The Doctor pulled back quickly, unpleasantly surprised, "Cassandra?"

"_**Wake up and smell the perfume,**_" she commanded. Cassandra took the tube of perfume from between my breasts. EW! She squirted it in the Doctor's face. He immediately fell over, unconscious. No! You stupid bitch!

Novice Hame rushed over and knelt by the Doctor's side, "You've hurt him! I don't understand—I'll have to fetch Matron!"

Cassandra nodded, "_**You do that, 'cause I want to see her. Now, run along! Sound the alarm!**_" Novice Hame hurried off. I closed my _eyes_ and my sense of touch. I didn't want to know what she was doing. I kept my hearing on so I could be able to hear if anything changed but other then that I forced myself away from Cassandra. It was starting to irritate me how little space there was with two separate consciousness's inside my body.

-x-x-x-

"Let me out! Let me out!" I opened my _eyes_ to see the Doctor inside one of the Intensive Care cells. No! What the hell?

Cassandra made me look through the door, "_**Aren't you lucky there was a spare? Standing room only.**_"

"You've stolen Faline's body," the Doctor said.

"_**Over the years I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now,**_" she forced me to smile. Though I was the one to start crying, and it showed but Cassandra ignored it. "_**that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about… three minutes left. Enjoy.**_"

"Let Faline go, Cassandra," the Doctor pleaded.

Cassandra made me nod, "_**I will! As soon as I've found someone younger and… less common… then I'll junk her with the waste. Hopefully I won't have to deal with her **_**emotions**_** much longer.**_"

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked. I could see hope in his eyes at the thought of me being so close to the surface.

"_**I can, irritatingly feel what she feels. She's very emotional.**_" Cassandra rolled my eyes. "_**Now, hushaby! It's showtime.**_"

Cassandra forced me to turn and face the two cat nurses. One I could tell was the Matron and the other was just another nurse. "Anything we can do to help?" the cat nurse asked.

"_**Straight to the point, Whiskers… I want money,**_" Cassandra said.

"The Sisterhood is a charity," Matron said. "We don't give money. We only… accept."

Cassandra made me glare at her, "_**The Humans across the water pay you a fortune. And that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment. That's all I want… oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the City nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?**_"

The cat nurse pulled a remote from her pocket and pressed a few buttons. Matron shook her head and said, "I'm afraid not."

"_**I'd really advise you to think about this,**_" Cassandra threatened.

"There's no need," Matron said. "I have to decline."

"_**I'll tell them! And you've no way of stopping me!**_" Cassandra sounded almost hysterical. "_**You're not exactly Nuns with Guns – you're not even armed.**_"

"Who needs arms when we have claws?" Matron retracted her claws, hissing menacingly.

"_**Well, nice try,**_" Cassandra said. She spun me around and called out to Chip, who was waiting nearby. "_**Chip? Plan B!**_" Chip pulled a lever and every cell door on the row sprung open. WHAT THE FUCK? What the hell are you doing Cassandra? Everyone here is sick, dying!

The Doctor stepped out of his cell along with those who were infected. The Doctor turned to Cassandra/me and yelled, "What've you done?"

Cassandra gave him a smirk, "_**Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake 'em up. See ya!**_" She then forced me to run. After a moment I could hear the Doctor follow us. It felt good to know that he was following because I knew that every patient was going to be trying to break out and succeed. Moments later the doors down the row began to open. Cassandra forced me to scream as we ran. We continued till the end of the row, looking down the long tunnel as all the doors opened and the infected poured out. "_**Oh, my God…**_"

The Doctor turned and glared at her/me, "What the hell have you done?"

"_**It wasn't me!**_" Cassandra returned.

"One touch and you get every disease in the world," the Doctor said. "And I want that body safe, Cassandra! We've gotta go down!"

The infected were closing in on us. Cassandra forced me to stay put no matter how much I wanted to run, "_**But there's thousands of them!**_"

"RUN!" the Doctor yelled. "Down! Down! Get down!" Damn it Cassandra listen to him! There was a slight pause before Cassandra did just that and we all ran down the stairs.

The PA sounded through the whole building, "_This building is under quarantine. Repeat – this building is under quarantine. No one may leave the premises. Repeat no one may leave the premises._" I highly doubt that me listening to the PA system was the most pressing issue at the moment but it's not like I could do anything. We couldn't switch control with the snap of our fingers.

Cassandra made me glance back and I could see more of the infected following us down the stairs, arms outstretched. They reminded me of horror movie zombies, it was actually kind of creepy. "Keep going!" the Doctor yelled. "Go down!" We kept going until we raced down the last flight of stairs and burst through a door into the cellar. Cassandra immediately tried to operate the elevators. "No," the Doctor said as he came to a stop behind her/me. "The lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine, nothing's moving."

"_**This way!**_" Cassandra said. She ran the other way, forcing the Doctor to follow at my heels. More of the infected were beginning to spill out from the converging corridor. Chip is sadly left behind, whimpering. My heart went out to Chip, knowing that Cassandra didn't care for her faithful servant.

The Doctor moved to go back, "Someone will touch him!"

Cassandra made me grab his arm, "_**Leave him!**_" She commanded. "_**He's just a clone thing, he's only got a half life – come on!**_"

"Misstress!" Chip called out pitifully.

Cassandra was already forcing me to run in the opposite direction. I forced myself to listen to the Doctor calling out to Chip, "I'm sorry, I can't let her escape!" I then heard him following after us.

We rushed into the room where everything began. Where Cassandra took over my body, the bitch. Cassandra and the Doctor slammed the door behind them. Cassandra then ran to another door trying to escape. However, more of the infected stood outside, trying to get in. She slammed the door closed. "_**We're trapped! What're we going to do?**_"

The Doctor glared at her/me. "Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body." He gestured to the machinery that Cassandra used to enter me with his sonic screwdriver. "That psychograft is banned on every civilized planet! You're compressing Faline to death."

"_**But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead,**_" Cassandra said.

The Doctor sounded fairly dark, as he said, "Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out." He pointed his sonic screwdriver at her/me threateningly. "Give her back to me." NO! I knew what Cassandra would do and gripped on as tight as I could to her. It sent a pain through the both of us. Cassandra gripped her/my head in pain and screamed. I could tell from the look on the Doctor's face that he was panicked. "What's going on?" Clearly it wasn't supposed to hurt. "What did you do Cassandra?"

"_**She wont let go!**_" Cassandra growled angrily as the pain died down. She removed her hands and said, "_**Your little Faline wont let me leave. She's very angry about you suggesting it.**_" Of course I was angry. The Doctor was needed more then me at the moment.

"Faline," the Doctor said. He looked deep into Cassandra/my eyes. "Please."

If I could sigh I would. Damn my inability to say no to you Doctor. I retracted the 'claws' I placed into Cassandra. Cassandra immediately escaped in a cloud of light, moving from me to the Doctor. I held my head, getting a slight headache. "Fucking A!" I growled.

I looked at the Doctor to see him twisting slightly, "**Oh, my. This is… different.**" She shifted in his body. "**Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts! And hardly used…**" She forced the Doctor to wiggle around crazily. She then tapped his chest, "**Ah… ah! Two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!**"

"Cassandra!" I growled. "Enough!"

She however ignored me and ran her/his hands down his body. "**Oh, he's slim. And a little bit foxy.**" She raised his brow at me. "**You've thought so too. I've been inside your head… You've been looking… and you like it.**" The infected suddenly burst through the doors making the both of us jump. Cassandra was frantic, which actually would look pretty funny seeing as she was in the Doctor's body. "**What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor – what the hell would he do?**"

I spun around seeing the ladder. "Climb," I said quickly.

Cassandra forced me out of the way to get to the ladder first.

-x-x-x-

We were almost three fourths of the way up the ladder. "Cassandra," I said. "You have to get out of the Doctor. He's the only one that will be able to keep us from fucking dying down here."

Cassandra rolled the Doctor's eyes, "**Yap yap yap… God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone City.**" I glared at him. "**Its almost as bad as in here.**" She glanced down at me, "**He very much likes this view.**" I then realized that the Doctor too was pushing his emotions onto her. And then that she was talking about the view down my chest.

I pushed that out of my mind. "Cassan-" I screamed when I felt something wrap around my ankle. Please for the love of god don't be an infected patient. I looked down and saw it was the Matron. "Let me go!"

Matron glared at me, "All our good work! All that healing!" Cassandra rolled the Doctor's eyes. "The good name of the Sisterhood – you have destroyed everything!"

Cassandra was dismissive as she said, "**Go and play with a ball of string.**"

I glared at her, "NOT HELPING!"

"Everywhere – disease!" Matron said. "This is the Human World. Sickness!" Matron gasped and released my ankle allowing me to race up a few ladder rungs. She was grabbed by an infected patient. She wailed in pain and broke out into the same boils as them before falling down the shaft, screaming. The infected watched her a moment before making their way up the ladder.

I turned to move only to see Cassandra not making the Doctor move. "GO!" I screamed. Cassandra whimpered and made her way up the ladder.

"_Maximum quarantine._" The PA system called. "_Divert all shuttles._"

We made it to the top only to see the lift doors sealed and no way to open them. "**Now what do we do?**"

I glanced beneath us and then looked up at the doors. "Go into me, let the Doctor do it."

Cassandra winced and said, "**He's angry with that idea.**"

I glared. "I don't care!"

Cassandra then suddenly entered me. I was pushed back as she took full control of me again. The Doctor glared at me/us while taking out his sonic screwdriver. "Get out of her!" he growled.

"_**We need you Doctor,**_" she tried to tell him.

"I order you to leave her!" the Doctor shouted angrily. Cassandra leapt back into the Doctor. "**No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout.**"

"Cassandra!" I shouted.

"**I can't go into you, he simply refuses – he's so rude,**" she tried to explain.

"Cassandra I don't give a fuck. If you don't do something soon then all three of us are going to die, no matter whose body your in!"

Cassandra looked disgusted. "**Oh, I am so gonna regret this…**" Cassandra leapt from the Doctor's body into an infected body.

The Doctor turned and opened the lift doors. He pulled himself up before grabbing me and pulling me up. He smiled at me, "Nice to have you back."

I sighed as I sat on the floor, "Not for long." I told him. Cassandra then took the time to leap back into my body.

The Doctor sealed the doors and growled, "That was your last warming, Cassandra!"

Cassandra made me stare into space. She was quiet as we said, "_**Inside her head… they're so alone… they keep reaching out, just to hold us… all their lives and they've never been touched.**_" The Doctor held out a hand, which Cassandra made me take. He pulled me/us to our feet. The infected began to bang on the doors, I could feel our heart race. The Doctor and Cassandra walked off, through a door that I believe to lead to Ward 26.

When we made it there a blonde woman wearing thick black glasses and a black dress suit waved a chair at us menacingly, roaring like a wild animal. The Doctor pushed my body behind him and rose his hands, "We're safe! We're safe! We're safe. We're clean! We're clean! Look, look –"

"Show me your skin," she growled.

The Doctor and Cassandra immediately showed the woman our hands, "Look! Clean. Look – if we'd been touched, we'd be dead." The woman nodded and put her chair down. "So, how's it going up here? What's the status?"

"There's nothing but silence from the other wards," she told us. "I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine." She fiddled with a small device that she was holding. "If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."

The Doctor shook his head, "You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine."

The woman glared and said, "I am not dying here." I would have rolled my eyes if I could. No one here wanted to die, and the Doctor wasn't just going to lie down and let someone die.

"We can't let a particle of disease get out – there is ten million people in that City, they'd all be at risk!" He glared at her. "Now, turn that off!"

"Not if it gets me out," she said.

"All right, fine." The Doctor said. "So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Faline. Novice Hame. Everyone! Excuse me your grace – get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!" Everyone began to rush around gathering solutions like the Doctor requested. The Doctor tied a rope to his body and Cassandra/I attached the solutions to it so they hung off him. "How's that?" he asked. "Will it do?"

"_**I don't know! Will it do for what?**_" Cassandra asked. The Doctor opened the elevator doors with his sonic screwdriver. "_**The lifts aren't working.**_"

The Doctor peered down the shaft. Fucking A! He's going to go down there and I wasn't in my body to keep him from doing so! Damn it! "Not moving. Different thing." He stepped back, ready for a running jump. "Here we go." He stuck the sonic screwdriver between his teeth and ran.

"_**But you're not going to—**_" Cassandra tried. The Doctor ignored her and jumped into the middle of the shaft, clinging to the rope. "_**What do you think your doing?**_"

"Im going down!" He fixed the wench with his sonic screwdriver. "Come on!"

Cassandra gave him a look, "_**Not in a million years.**_"

"I need another pair of hands," he explained. "What do you think? If your so desperate to stay alive… why not live a little?"

In the background I heard the woman from before call out, "Seal the door!" Oh fuck. Cassandra for the love of god, GO WITH THE DOCTOR!

The elevator doors began to close. This left Cassandra with a choice, go with the Doctor and have a chance at life or stay with the infected. Chose correctly Cassandra! She rushed me forward and grabbed onto the Doctor's back. "_**You're completely mad. I can see why she loves you.**_"

Both the Doctor and I froze. I wasn't sure he knew that I loved him, I just assumed he did. But now I knew for sure and that scared me. It was too early into, whatever we were to each other, to be saying the big 'L' word. "Going down!" the Doctor quickly said, from what I could see there was a pink tint to his cheeks. We then fell down the elevator shaft, screaming. We straightened ourselves out when we reached the bottom.

"_**Well, that's one way to lose weight,**_" Cassandra joked.

"Now listen – when I say so, take hold of that lever," the Doctor said.

"_**There's still a quarantine down there, we cant—**_" Cassandra started.

"Hold that lever!" he shouted. Cassandra backed down while I slightly cowered. I may know that his anger wasn't directed at me but that didn't make it any less intimidating. "I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself." He ripped the tops of the packets of each solution with his teeth and began to pour them into the clear container where the disinfectant for the elevator went. "Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position." The Doctor opened a trapdoor at the top of the elevator. "Hold onto it with everything you've got."

"_**What about you?**_" Cassandra asked, she almost sounded _worried_. But then I suppose she was worried that he would fail and she would end up getting infected too.

The Doctor smirked, "I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in." He dropped down into the elevator and opened the doors with his sonic screwdriver. "I'm in here, come in!"

"_**Don't tell them!**_" Cassandra demanded. Yes, tell them Doctor. Save them from their pained lives. Let them be touched and loved for the first time in their lives.

"Pull that lever!" the Doctor yelled. I could see their shadows as they moved closer to him. Cassandra pushed all her weight, well my weight, against the lever. "Come and get me, come on! I'm in here, come on!" The infected reached out to him.

The speaker inside the elevator said, "_Commence stage one – disinfection._"

"Hurry up, come on!" the Doctor beckoned them towards him. The solution showered into the elevator, soaking him. "Come on, come on." The infected stumbled into the shower and were also soaked with the medicine. The Doctor was enthusiastic as he called, "All they wanna do is pass it on. Pass it on!"

"_**Pass on what?**_" Cassandra asked. "_**Pass on what?**_" Oh my fucking god. Cassandra shut the hell up! No one wants your fucking input!

"Pass it on!" the Doctor said. I could barely see as the infected began to touch one another, passing on their good health. Their boils began to disappear. The Doctor looked up at me and grinned manically. All my happiness forced Cassandra to smile as well.

The Doctor reached out and began to help Cassandra/me down from the top of the elevator inside. "_**What did they pass on? Did you kill them? All of them?**_" Cassandra asked. Wow, that's classy. I would have rolled my eyes if I could. She's such a fucking bitch.

"No," he said. "That's your way of doing things." The Doctor walked out into their midst. "I'm the Doctor and I cured them." The new humans looked around at their surroundings with childlike wonder. A woman came up to the Doctor and hugged him. He smiled at her and gently said, "What's right! Hey, hey! There we go, sweetheart! Ay? Look at him…" Her ushered her off to sit with someone. "Go on, that's it! That's it! It's a new sub-species, Cassandra!" The Doctor took a man by the shoulders and looked at him. "A brand new form of life! New Humans! Look at them, look!" He bent down to look at a few sitting 'New Humans' with a huge smile on his face. "Grown by cats… kept in the dark, fed by tubes… but completely, completely alive!" He pointed at Cassandra. "You can't deny them, because you helped create them." Cassandra made me roll my eyes. "The human race just keeps on going. Keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!"

-x-x-x-

The hospital was soon swarming with police officers when the Doctor, still wet, and Cassandra/I emerged back on Ward 26. The PA system called out, "_All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat – immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care._" Novice Hame was led away by a police officer. She caught the Doctor's eye but he did not smile. "_All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD._"

"The Face of Bo!" the Doctor said suddenly remembering him. He ran off. Cassandra rolled my eyes before following. Thank god she followed. I wanted to know that he was okay. The Doctor approached the Face of Bo, who looked very much alive and well. Thank god. "You were supposed to be dying."

"**There are better things to do today. Dying can wait.**" The Face of Bo said. I was practically bursting with happiness.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "_**Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face.**_"

The Face of Bo frowned, "**What is wrong with Faline?**"

"She's been through a psychograft," the Doctor told him with a slight frown.

"**That's rather sad. I thought I might have a chance to talk to her,**" he said. The Face of Bo looked at me. There was a moment where he just stared, like he was looking at something long lost. But that soon passed and he turned his attention to the Doctor. "**I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew.**"

The Doctor knelt before him, "There are legends you know, saying that you're millions of years old."

The Face laughed slightly, "**There are? That would be impossible.**" He looked right at me with a hidden smirk. It was a good thing that Cassandra kept her focus on the Doctor rather then on the Face of Bo.

"Wouldn't it just?" the Doctor said with a smile. He paused. "I got the impression… there was something you wanted to tell me…"

"**A great secret,**" the Face of Bo responded. If I could I would have flinched, or shuddered. That secret was terrible and the Face knew that but he still had to tell him.

"So the legend says," the Doctor nodded.

"**It can wait,**" the Face answered.

The Doctor was a bit put out as he asked, "Oh, does it have to?"

The Face gave a slight smile, "**We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time… for the last time… and the truth shall be told. Until that day…**" The Face of Bo gave me a small smile as he teleported himself away.

"That is enigmatic. That—that is – that is textbook enigmatic." The Doctor nodded to himself and then stood to face Cassandra/me. Cassandra was making me look at my stubby fingernails attached to long fingers. "And now for you."

I could almost feel the fear in Cassandra as she said, "_**But… everything's happy. Everything's fine… cant you just leave me?**_"

The Doctor shook his head, "You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra."

Cassandra started to cry, "_**I don't want to die!**_"

"No one does."

"_**Help me!**_"

"I can't."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something, Cassandra's last chance for happiness. I used all the energy I could to force her to turn her head and see Chip. That single movement left me so weak. My mind felt blurry and I was beginning to lose myself. But I had to stay strong. The Doctor was going to get her out of me. I have to wait till then. "Mistress!" Chip called.

"_**Ah!**_" Cassandra said almost happily. "_**You're alive!**_"

Chip nodded, "I kept myself safe. For you, mistress."

Cassandra stared at Chip, cogs turning. As she did I felt myself collapse inside me. I felt so weak, the edges of my vision was blurring. Maybe I didn't have as much in me as I thought I did? "_**A body… and not just that, a volunteer…**_"

The Doctor gave her a look, "Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own."

"But I worship the mistress!" Chip said. Cassandra winked at Chip, well I think she did. My vision was completely gone now. All I could do was feel and hear, but my sense of touch was rapidly disappearing. I felt her widen my eyes slightly; she knew that I was dying in this body. And I could tell that if I died, no matter what body she was in the Doctor would kill her. "I welcome her." Chip said.

"You can't, Cassandra, you—" he didn't get the chance to finish before Cassandra leapt from my body to his. I fell forward, not expecting what happened. All my senses came crashing back, leaving me dizzy and with a splitting migraine. "Oh!" The Doctor reached forward and grabbed me. His strong arms wrapped around my waist, keeping me steady. I gripped his upper arms, breathing deeply. "You all right?" I kept my forehead against his chest, focusing on listening to his hearts. Maybe that might help with my pounding head. "Whoa!" he said when I pushed against him and tried to stand on my own, my knees buckling and sending me back into the Doctor. "Okay?"

I nodded. "Other then the splitting headache and the fact that I feel disappointed I didn't get to talk directly to the Face of Bo, then ya." I could finally stand on my own and smiled right at the Doctor. "Hey."

The Doctor smiled back and kissed my forehead, "Hello. Welcome back, Faline."

I reached forward and kissed him softly on the lips. I pulled back and hugged him. The Doctor rested his head on top of mine. "Thank you," I whispered. I wasn't going to tell him how close to dying I had been. It would have hurt too much. We pulled out of our hug when Cassandra distracted us.

Cassandra was looking down on Chip's body, "**Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle.**"

"You can't stay in there," the Doctor said keeping an arm wrapped around my waist. I'm pretty sure that he could still sense that I was still weak. "I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the City. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"**Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour,**" she smiled to herself, thinking of a private joke. "**And certainly my finest hat.**" She paused. "**But I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life. And he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last—**" Chip's legs gave way. The Doctor and I both rushed to support Chip's body.

"You all right?" the Doctor asked.

"**I'm fine,**" Cassandra said. "**I'm dying. But that's fine.**"

"I can take you to the City," the Doctor said calmly.

Cassandra shook Chip's head, "**No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die.**" I bit my lip as Cassandra swallowed. "**And that's good.**"

The Doctor and I helped Chip's body to it's feet. "Com on. There's one last thing I can do." The Doctor and I helped lead them away.

-x-x-x-

The TARDIS engine stopped and the Doctor made his way to the doors. I grabbed Cassandra/Chip's arm and said, "Thank you. You know, for not letting me die."

Cassandra nodded, "**And thank you for this.**" I held out my and hand Chip's hand immediately took mine. We walked to the doors where Cassandra went first. We were at the very same party that Cassandra had playing on that film when I first arrived downstairs. Cassandra, as a proper human being, stood not too far away, laughing and talking. She was the life and soul of the party. Cassandra/Chip turned to the Doctor. "**Thank you.**"

"Just go," the Doctor said. "And don't look back."

I gave Chip's body a smile, silently portraying how happy that Cassandra got to do this for herself. Chip's body walked into the midst of the party and up to Cassandra.

"And if you'd actually seen them, there were shocked!" the past Cassandra said. "But don't quote me on that. Oh, naughty. À bientôt!"

Past Cassandra walked away from the group of people she was talking to and our Cassandra took her move, approaching her. "**Excuse me… Lady Cassandra…**"

Past Cassandra waved Chip off, "I'm sorry, I don't need anything right now – I'm fine, thank you." Past Cassandra turned away.

"**No—**" Cassandra/Chip said keeping her attention. "**I just wanted to say… you look beautiful.**"

Past Cassandra looked at him, "Well. That's very kind, you strange little thing. Thank you very much."

"**I mean it,**" our Cassandra insisted. Chip's body stepped forward and looked straight into her eyes. Our Cassandra then said with deep sincerity, "**You look… so beautiful.**"

From beside the Doctor I could tell that Past Cassandra was touched, "Thank you." Chip's body then fell over. "Oh, my Lord. Are you alright? What is it? What's wrong? Someone get some help!" She gathered Chip's body into her arms. "Call a medic or something, quickly!"

"Who is he?" a random woman asked.

Past Cassandra shook her head, "I don't know. He just came up to me. I don't even know his name. He just collapsed. I think he's dying. Someone do something! I've got you sweetheart… its alright…" Tears fell down my cheeks as I watched. Past Cassandra began to rock Chip's body, back and forth. "There you are… there you are, I've got you… it'll he all right. There, there, you poor little thing…"

The Doctor took my hand and pulled me into the TARDIS.

**END**

**AN: I wasn't entirely sure how to do this episode. So I thought that this was the best way to do so while keeping the episode and not making it too choppy.**


	4. 2x02

**2x02 "Tooth and Claw"**

The Doctor walked around the console while I entered the control room, pulling on my off-white button up vest over my black t-shirt. I smiled at him, showing him what I was wearing. "What do you think?" I spun around showing off my light blue-gray stonewashed jeans and off-white ballet flats. "Is this good?"

The Doctor smirked at me, "For the late 1970s?" He paused. "Its alright." I smirked at him. He's such a pain. I knew it probably wouldn't be the best thing to wear in the seventies … and seeing as I wasn't exactly sure where we would be I couldn't really be blamed. At least I'm reasonably covered. "Listen to this." He placed a CD into the player. Music that I've never heard before, but then I'm an American so that probably explains it. And I wont deny that I'm a very generic music listener. The Doctor wandered around the controls, "Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979."

I nodded, "And this song is called…" The Doctor gave me a look. "American, remember."

He nodded. "Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick."

I smirked, "Awesome name."

"_It's good to be a lunatic—_" the Doctor sang along. I laughed. He was so cute. I sat on the pilot seat, fixing my bottom right pant leg. "Would you like to see him?" the Doctor asked. I looked up confused as he came to sit beside me. I leaned back and his arm fell over the seat, his hand brushing my shoulder and playing with the tips of my hair. Our _relationship_, if you could call it that because I'm not entirely sure what the hell we are, has stayed pretty steady since Christmas. There have been more kisses, of course, and quiet a few subtle touches that neither of us really notice we do until it's done. We haven't brought up the 'love' thing that Cassandra told him. I wasn't ready to say it and I'm pretty sure he wasn't ready to feel it. At least I know that he felt _something_ for me because of all the kissing. "Ian Dury."

I rose an eyebrow, "In concert?"

"What else is a TARDIS for?" the Doctor said with a smirk. The smirk then fell slightly. "Or I could take you to see someone _you_ know."

I elbowed him slightly. "Didn't you just say 'what else if a TARDIS for'? Well, it's meant to take you to places and times you've never been. To see things you've never see and experience everything for the first time." I smirked, "Or a second."

The Doctor's smirk returned full blast. "I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar... the first anti-gravity Olympics... Caesar crossing the Rubicon... or... Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What do you think?"

I pretended to ponder the choice for a second. "Hmmm… not gonna lie. Anti-gravity Olympics sounds awesome." I smiled at him, "But going to see this _Ian Dury_ sounds pretty good to. … Compromise?" I asked. "Ian Dury and then Olympics?"

The Doctor jumped up, pulling me with him. I smiled as he went to the controls, tugging me along. "Hold on tight," he said pulling a lever. Sneaky little bastard knew I would let him do what he wanted. We lurched forward as the TARDIS shuddered and spun through the Vortex. The Doctor whacked the console with a hammer to the beat of the music. Wow, I feel so bad for the TARDIS. That's TARDIS abuse. We slammed to a stop and fell to the floor, laughing. The Doctor stood, "1979. Hell of a year!" He came up to me and helped me up, giving me a sweet kiss. We walked to the door, the Doctor grabbing his jacket along the way. "China invades Vietnam… The Muppet Movie! Love that film. Margaret Thatcher… urgh… Skylab falls to Earth… with a little help from me."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course." Even though I have no idea what Skylab is, it would be the Doctor's fault that it fell to Earth.

"Nearly took off my thumb," he told me. He stepped out of the doors with me following behind. "I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I very attached to…" The Doctor trailed off when he looked away from his thumb. I looked away from him, not really noticing that we were surrounded by soldiers on all sides, guns raised. We both put our hands up. "… my thumb." The Doctor just had to finish his sentence. The guns clicked as they prepared to shoot up. And this is why I agree with the Doctor on his dislike of guns. "1879. Same difference."

"Oh ya," I rolled my eyes. "Going to a concert and being held at gunpoint are _really_ the same."

A man, the Captain I'd like to assume, spoke before the Doctor had a chance to say anything. "You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of this girl." I looked down at myself… ummm… okay.

The Doctor then spoke with a Scottish accent, "Are we in Scotland?" OH MY GOD! I bit my lip to keep from speaking or rather making the little whine I wanted to. I always loved that little accent.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" the 'Captain' asked.

"Oh, I'm- I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this... this wee naked child over hill and over dale. In't that right, ya... timorous beastie?"

I rose an eyebrow at him, "Sure. It's true, but call me a 'timorous beastie' one more time." He stared at me for a long moment before I smirked showing him that I was joking.

"Will you identify yourself, sir?"

Again the Doctor spoke in that sexy little Scottish accent. "I'm Doctor James McCrimmon. From the... Township of Balamory. Eh... I have my credentials, if I may..." He gestured toward his pocket and the 'Captain' nodded. The Doctor and I lowered our hands as he reached into his pocket, fumbling around for his psychic paper. He showed it to the 'Captain'. "As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself."

"Let them approach," a feminine called from the carriage.

The 'Captain' looked suspicious of us still, "I don't think that's wise, ma'am."

"Let them approach," she said in a more commanding tone.

The Doctor gestured towards the carriage, the 'Captain' had no choice but to let us approach. "You will approach the carriage," he said. "And show all due deference."

The Doctor gave him an 'aye, aye, Captain' sort of gesture before taking my hand and walking me to the carriage. One of the footmen opened the door to reveal Queen Victoria. My eyes widened slightly, Queen Victoria was the one to start Torchwood. It was terrible that Torchwood was the cause of so many horrible things before Jack was put in charge. But it was needed, _so_ Jack could be put in charge. He was needed for Children in Need, for Miracle Day. "Faline," the Doctor said to me. "Might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith."

I gave the woman a slight curtsey. "Faline Marks, Ma'am. A pleasure to meet you and I apologies for my apparent… nakedness."

The Queen gave me a slight smile, "I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor... show me these credentials." The Doctor handed her the psychic paper and the Queen studied it for a moment. "Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector."

"Does it?" the Doctor asked as she handed it back to him. He glanced at the paper. "Yes, it does! Good! Good! Um.. then let me ask - why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"

"A tree on the line," she told him.

"An accident?" the Doctor asked.

I turned to the Doctor slightly, "Even if it was. It would be safer for her Majesty to take another route."

Queen Victoria nodded, "I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned."

"An assassination attempt?" he asked, there was a slight sound of surprise in his voice.

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun," she told us.

The 'Captain' came up behind us, riding his horse. "Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We'll send word ahead, he'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow."

"This Doctor and his..." Queen Victoria pause. "Timorous beastie will come with us."

The 'Captain' nodded, "Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving - it's almost nightfall."

"Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts." I flinched. That was how this all began, wolves. "Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!"

The Doctor closed the carriage door and it made its way forward. We waited before bringing up the carriage by the rear. "Its kind of depressing to think that there have been attempts on her life," I told the Doctor, wanting to start up some sort of conversation.

"1879 - she's had... oo... six attempts on her life? And I'll tell you something else:" he gave a slight pause, "we just met Queen Victoria!"

I smiled, "I know. That pretty awesome." The Doctor didn't need to know that the only part I found 'awesome' was that I knew she was the begging of Torchwood and that she basically gets scratched by the wolf and, from what I gathered from the episode, she is basically the beginning of a royal werewolf line. I smirked, "You know. In the show, when Rose was in my place she was going to bet you ten quid that she could get the Queen to say 'I am not amused'."

The Doctor smiled at me, "And did she?"

"Yes," I said. "She did, it was kind of irritating that she was trying so hard. That is one thing that I'm going to change. I do _not_ want the Queen angry at me."

"She getting angry with you?" the Doctor said taking my hand. "That's impossible. No one can get mad at you."

I felt my face heat up and I gave him a smile, "That's so corny. Incredibly sweet, but corny."

-x-x-x-

The Doctor and I covered a multitude of subjects. We talked at bit about what I knew about him, the generalize information of course. He asked me about my family and my boring and interesting life before I met him that he found entirely fascinating. We followed the carriage, so much more boring and exhausting then the running I did with him. Though I didn't complain, the constant conversation kept me from doing so. It was at least three hours from when I last check my phone, which thankfully always told the correct time and date of wherever we were even when the Doctor was wrong; when we came upon the Torchwood House. It was a beautiful estate. The carriage stopped and one of the footmen opened the door of the carriage, helping Queen Victoria down.

A man, more then likely the man of the house, made his way toward the Queen followed by a bald man in a suit. I shivered, clutching the Doctor's hand. He didn't seam to notice my discomfort though. The man bowed to the Queen, "Your Majesty."

Queen Victoria gave him a slight nod, "Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?"

"She's... indisposed, I'm afraid - she's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her - the kitchens are barely stocked... I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on." The Doctor cocked his head to the side, realizing that for some reason unknown to him Sir Robert would rather the Queen stayed away.

The Queen was cheerful as she said, "Oh, not at all! I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is... charming. If rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside?" Sir Robert was clearly reluctant, but Queen Victoria didn't notice. "And please excuse the naked girl."

I rolled my eyes but didn't argue, "Sorry."

The Doctor placed his hand on my shoulder, "She's a feral child. I bought her for sixpence in old London Town. It was her or the Elephant Man, so..."

"Don't try to be funny," I told him.

I turned my attention to the Queen as she said, "Shall we proceed?" Sir Robert nodded and they began to make their way into the house.

The Captain turned two soldiers, "Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the Property. Hurry up."

The two soldier's nodded saying, "Yes, sir." One of the soldiers took a small wooden box from the carriage and carried it carefully to the house.

There was a glint in his eye as the Doctor asked, "What's in there, then?"

"Property of the Crown," the Captain said. "You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir." The Doctor pulled a face at me and I smiled. "The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions."

A soldier turned and said, "You heard the orders. Positions, sir." The Doctor nodded toward the house and took my hand, leading me into the house.

We followed behind Sir Robert as he led the Queen to the observatory. An enormous telescope sat in the middle of the room. I glanced behind the Doctor, I was in front of him when we entered, to see the bald man from before and two equally bald men following. "This, I take it," the Queen said drawing my attention back to her. Protect the Queen. "Is the famous Endeavour."

Sir Robert nodded, "All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession - he spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself."

The Doctor smiled, "I wish I'd met him, I like him. That thing's beautiful - can I um...?" He gestured toward it.

Sir Robert nodded, "Help yourself."

The Doctor stepped forward to examine the telescope. I following, not wanting to be near the bald men. I may want to protect the Queen but that didn't mean they scared me any less. "What did he model it on?" the Doctor asked.

"I know nothing about it," Sir Robert told us. "To be honest, most of us thought him a little... shall we say, eccentric." The Doctor released a dopey laugh. "I wish now I'd spent more time with him. And listened to his stories." He glanced to the Queen. I kept a close eye on that glance. He was secretly trying to tell her that the stories, one in particular, was true.

"It's a bit rubbish," the Doctor said. I looked back at him to see him looking through the telescope. "How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top, that's stupid kind of a—" I placed my hand on his arm causing him to cut off. He turned his attention to me and asked quietly, "Am I being rude again?" I nodded with a smile. He's so adorable. The Doctor quickly covered his rudeness by saying, "But it's pretty! It's very... pretty." I gave his arm a squeeze and released it.

"And the imagination of it should be applauded," Queen Victoria said. "This device surveys the infinite work of God." She turned to Sir Robert. "What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath. Steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales."

The Doctor smiled, "Stars and magic. I like him more and more." He began to wander around the telescope, examining to some more.

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company." Queen Victoria turned to me, "Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg."

The Doctor was suddenly at my side whispering, "That's Bavaria," in my ear. Just because he told me what it was called now-a-days… or then-a-days… whatever, doesn't mean that I have any idea where the hell it was. But if he was going to whisper in my ear like that I don't care what he says. God, that sounds so sappy. True, but sappy.

Queen Victoria turned to Sir Robert and continued, "When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported."

This caught the Doctor's attention. "So, what's this wolf, then?"

"It's just a story," Sir Robert said.

I gave him a slight smile. I didn't dislike Sir Robert, he was only doing this to protect his wife. "Then tell it," the Doctor said.

Sir Robert glanced at the bald man, clearly uncomfortable to be talking about this subject. His voice was haunted as he began, "It's said that-"

The bald man interrupted, I flinched away from his voice. "Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark."

Sir Robert nodded, "Of course. Yes, of course."

"And then supper," Queen Victoria said. "And... could we find some clothes for Miss Marks? I'm tired of nakedness." I sucked on my lip ring. If I had known we were coming to this time period I would have dressed for it like we had when we had met Charles Dickens. "Sir Robert, your wife must've left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven. And talk some more of this wolf. After all... there is a full moon tonight."

"So there is, Ma'am," Sir Robert bowed and the Queen left the room.

-x-x-x-

I was brought to a room, where I was meant to change into something more suitable. The Doctor didn't say anything about my odd behavior around the bald men. I'm not even sure he noticed. Well, he better notice himself that there's something wrong with them or we're having some words. … … … I am _never_ using that phrase again. Thank god I didn't say that aloud.

I made my way to the wardrobe and opened it. I pulled out the brown dress first and held it up to myself, looking at it in the mirror. Nope. I immediately put it back. I grabbed the piece of clothing next to it, a frilly blouse, and almost laughed. No way in hell. I took out the next dress and held it up. It was a pretty blue thing. I suppose this was going to have to do, besides, everything else was going to be a little too small on me. I knew I was larger then whoever these dresses had been made for. So, this was probably the only one that would actually fit.

I placed the dress on the bed and crossed the room to open another wardrobe. It was weird that there were like four in the room, but whatever. I opened the door and almost screamed upon seeing a young maid crouching inside, breathing heavily in fear. I knelt down in front of the young maid, "Hey. It's okay." I held my hand out to her. "Come on." The maid climbed out of the wardrobe, taking my hand and I led her to the bed. "Tell me what happened."

The maid shook as she said, "They came through the house. The incitements, they took the Steward and the Master. And my Lady."

I squeezed her hand. "It's okay. I have a … friend. He can help." I smirked. "He's brilliant like that. You just have to come with me and tell him what happened."

"Oh, but I can't, Miss," the maid said.

I bit my lip and we were quiet for a moment. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Flora," she answered.

I nodded and placed my hand on her head, stoking her hair. "Flora, we're going to be okay. The Queen's men are downstairs with my friend. They'll help us. We just have to ask them to." I stood and made my way to the door, taking Flora's hand and pulling her along. I peered around the corner to see if the coast was clear before we made our way down the corridor.

However, my peering around corners didn't prepare me to see one of the guards laying on the ground. "Oh, Miss. I did warn you!" Flora cried in fear.

I released her hand and knelt down besides the guard, feeling for a pulse. Something that I can barely do on myself let alone another person. Thankfully I found one. "He's not dead," I told her. "He's just unconscious." I frowned as I stood. "Why though?" I turned to Flora only to see her being dragged away by one of the bald men. I opened my mouth to scream but a hand covered it, grabbing me around the waist to keep my arms pinned. That didn't keep me from kicking out at my captor. It was only a few good kicks later that something slammed into the back of my head and I was out.

-x-x-x-

I groaned as I sat up, holding my head. I kept my eyes closed because, even though I was in a dark room, bright spot lights filtered into my vision. "Fuck," I groaned. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, my jaw dropping when I saw the darkened figure sitting in its cage.

"Don't make a sound," a woman said. She was better dressed then the other women in the cellar with us. Clearly this woman was Lady Isobel, Sir Robert's wife. "They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us." I just stared at the _Host_, seeing that's what he basically was. "He's nothing like us," Lady Isobel continued with fear in her voice. "That creature is not mortal."

The Host rose his head slowly, allowing us to see him open his completely back eyes. Lady Isobel and her household staff whimper while I just stared. I've seen more terrifying beings on my travels. The Host doesn't scare me that much. Only when the moon has risen and he transformed will I allow myself to be scared.

I slowly stood, ignoring the slight pounding in my head. I took a few steps closer to the Host. "Don't, child," Lady Isobel told me.

I ignored the woman and went as close to the Host as I could with the chains wrapped around my wrist. I knelt down, looking into the cage that held the Host. "Who are you?" I asked it. "What are you?"

"Don't enrage him," one of the few men said.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. "Your not from Earth," I addressed the Host. "So what planet _did_ you come from?"

"Ohh… intelligence…" I shivered at the Host's voice. It was pretty creepy.

"Where did you come from?" I asked him.

"This body... ten miles away... a weakling, heartsick boy. Stolen away at night by the brethren from my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart," a sadistic smile passed it's stolen lips.

"That's the body," I told it. "What about the thing inside?"

The Host gave a slight smirk, "So far from home."

"Well," I said. "We have that in common. Only difference is I'm not here to take over Queen Victoria."

The Host's eyes widened. "Such knowledge!" It moved closer to me and I had to force myself not to flinch back like I heard the others doing. "Look! Inside your eyes! You've seen it too!"

I frowned, "Seen _what_?"

"The Wolf!" it growled. "There is something of the Wolf about you!" I gave a nod to myself. Yes, Bad Wolf had been me. "You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon."

"That's because I saw the Wolf to save lives," I told the Host. "Your doing it to destroy them. Two different types of the Wolf."

The doors of the cellar were suddenly thrown open and the moonlight that the Host so desperately wanted filtered through. The Host pressed its face against the bars with a blissful smile while I rushed backwards to join the others. "Moonlight…" the Host moaned. The Host threw off it's cloak as a wind blew through the cellar. The Host grasped the bars of it's cage.

I jumped to my feet and began to pull on the chains. "Everyone!" I yelled. "Help me! Don't look at it!" There were growling sounds emitting from the cage, and most just watched. I whipped around and them, not caring who I was talking to. "You want to die?" I yelled angrily. Most turned their head to me and frantically shook their heads. "Then PULL!" By that time everyone had turned their attention to me and tugged the chain but Lady Isobel. "My god," I growled. I reached over and yanked the woman to her feet. She could have been Queen Victoria and I wouldn't have cared. "Help pull or be the cause of all our deaths," I hissed. The woman nodded frantically and pulled with the rest of us. I glanced to the side to see the Host begin the slow transformation from man to beast. "Pull!" I growled. We all tugged on the chain at the same moment. "One – Two – Three – Pull!"

After a few more pulls the wolves transformation was complete. It growled and flexed its claws as some on the prisoners stopped to scream. "Don't stop!" I shouted. "Pull!" We all gave one last, strong tug and the chains came free. The door to the cellar was kicked down by none other then the Doctor. "Better late then never," I growled to myself.

The Doctor turned and stared at the wolf with wide-eyed awe as it grabbed hold of the bars on it's cage.

Sir Robert turned to his wife and said, "Get out!"

This knocked the Doctor out of his awed state just as the wolf began to bend and break the bars, throwing the cage off. Everyone was rushing to get out of the room. "Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" I rushed from the room, flowed shortly after by the Doctor, who turned to sonic the door shut. I flinched when I heard the wolf howl.

We rushed down the hall before the Doctor stopped and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Doctor," I said softly. "Took you long enough."

He kissed the top of my head before pulling back with a smile. The Doctor then began to use the sonic screwdriver to get the chains off my wrists. "Your alright?" he asked.

I smirked, "Doctor this is me we're talking about. I'm scared out of my mind."

The Doctor pulled the chains from my wrists and then said very fast, "It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths - did it say what it wanted?"

Right to business as always. So cute. No, stop being a little love struck puppy … bad choice of words … "He wants the Queen. Most powerful person around… other then you." I almost smacked myself for adding the last part. Now is not the time to flirt! I jumped at the thumping sound that came from the cellar. The Doctor ventured down the corridor to investigate. I didn't dare move from where I was, that wolf terrified me enough as it was. A growl sounded from down the corridor before the Doctor ran towards me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind the line of men with guns that had formed.

"Fire!" one of the men called when we stood behind the line. The line of men shot at the wolf. The wolf stumbled back a few steps. "Fire!" the man called again. I flinched as they fired again.

The smoke from the guns cleared and the wolf was gone. The Doctor turned to the men, "All right, you men, we should retreat upstairs, come with me."

The man that called start to the firing squad said, "I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault."

The Doctor gave the man a glare, "I'm telling you, come upstairs!"

"And I'm telling you, sir, that I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall," the man said. He made his way across the room to look down the corridor, checking for the wolf. My hand slipped into the Doctor's as I glanced at his face. He looked both extremely angry and concerned. I was about to remove my hand from his when he tightened his grip. The man, apparently seeing nothing, came back in looking mildly triumphant. "Must've crawled away to die—" He was then grabbed clean through the ceiling by the wolf. We could hear him being devoured over screams.

"There's nothing we can do!" the Doctor said as he pulled me from the room with him.

-x-x-x-

The Doctor dragged me into a room, slamming the door shut once Sir Robert filtered in behind us. The Doctor locked the door with his sonic screwdriver, not that it would really stop the wolf from getting through.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Sir Robert called.

Queen Victoria made her way down the stairs, "Sir Robert! What's happening?" The Doctor released my hand and moved somewhere else while I stayed where I was, paying attention to the Queen. "I heard such terrible noises."

I could see the slight guilt that crossed Sir Robert's face before he spoke. "Your Majesty - we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?"

"Captain Reynolds disposed of him," she said.

The Doctor came back, standing beside me. "The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty - you'll have to leg it out of a window." He gestured through a door and Queen Victoria made her way through, her head held high. I followed after the Queen with Sir Robert behind me.

Queen Victoria led us to another room upstairs. Sir Robert made his way forward, "Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress."

The Queen nodded, "A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh."

The Doctor spoke from behind me, his voice impatient, "Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" Sir Robert opened a window and began to climb out the window. He had to immediately dodge out of the way as he was shot at. The Doctor immediately moved to the window and stared. "I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside."

"Do they know who I am?" the Queen asked angrily.

I nodded, "Yes. That's why they don't want you leaving anytime soon. The Wolf plans on biting you."

Queen Victoria turned to me with a look, "Now, stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf." As soon as the words escaped her lips a howling rang through the house. We all spun towards the sound before practically running from the room. We ran into the hallway as the wolf slammed against the door.

"Doctor?" I asked. I knew that he could hear my underlying question. 'What the hell are we supposed to do?'

"We… run!" the Doctor said.

"What?"

"We run," he told me. The Doctor then turned to the Queen. "Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigourous jog." He began to jog in place to demonstrate. "Good for the health. Come on!" He grabbed Queen Victoria's hand and led her from the room. We ran as fast as we could up the staircase. FUCKING STARIRS! I heard myself squeak when I heard the sound of breaking wood as the wolf broke down the door, from what I could guess. "Come on! Come on!"

We reached the top of the stairs and ran through the corridors with the wolf on our tails. I was the last person in our group, I could almost feel its breath on the back of my neck. Just when I was able to feel the rush of the wolf Captain Reynolds appeared holding a gun. Thank fucking god. I listened to Captain Reynolds as he shot at the wolf but continued going until I turned the corner and ran straight into the Doctor's arms. I was practically gasping for breath as he tightened his grip on me. I suppose he saw how close I was to the wolf.

Captain Reynolds came around the corner, still holding his gun. "I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty - I went to look for the property, it was taken. The chest was empty." Property? Oh right, that diamond thing.

"I have it," the Queen said. "It's safe."

"Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert - you're a traitor to the crown." Captain Reynolds cocked his gun.

"Bullets can't stop it!" the Doctor said, finally releasing me from his hold.

"They'll buy you time," he said. "Now, run!" He positioned himself at the end of the corridor, gun held ready. Queen Victoria and Sir Robert already started running in the opposite direction. I paused a moment, staring at Captain Reynolds before running with the Doctor to follow them.

The Doctor, Sir Robert, and Queen Victoria ran into the library. I stopped just outside the doors, staring at Captain Reynolds as he shot at the werewolf. I couldn't tear my eyes away as the wolf pounced on the man and began to rip him apart. "Faline!" the Doctor yelled. I barely noticed as the Doctor rushed into the corridor and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me into the room just in time to slam the door shut to keep the wolf outside.

I took deep breaths for a few moments before moving to help the Doctor and Sir Robert barricade the doors with chairs and bits of wood. I had to keep stopping to wipe tears from my eyes. I don't think I could ever forget what I saw. I now understood why it was never really added into the show. It killed me to see why they didn't show the wolf killing Captain Reynolds. It broke my heart. "Wait a minute, shh, shh, wait a minute..." the Doctor said. The wolf howled into the silence. "It's stopped." He stood on the chair and pressed his ear against the door. "It's gone," he said after a moment.

I could hear padding around the outside of the room. "Listen…" I said softly. The Doctor climbed down from the chair and there was a dead silence in the library as we followed the wolf's progress around the room. I glanced at the occupants and saw how badly the Queen was shaking. I made my way over and took her hand. She didn't say anything, just squeezed my hand. I'm sure she knew that she was helping me stay calm, just as much as I was helping her. "Is this the only door?" the Doctor whispered.

Sir Robert nodded. "Yes… NO!" He ran to the other side of the room with the Doctor and they both barricaded the second door.

We all looked around the room, listening to the sounds the werewolf made before the noise stopped. All we heard was the werewolf padding away. The Queen squeezed my hand once, reminding me that she held it, before letting it go. I took a few steps away from her, towards the middle of the room. Looking around I asked, "What could possibly stop the wolf from getting in?"

"Something inside this room," the Doctor said. I watched from the corner of my eye as Sir Robert sat on one of the chairs barricading the door, putting his head in his hands. The Doctor took a few steps closer to me. "What is it?" he asked confused. "Why can't it get in?" I shivered in fear, what if it _did_ get in? I knew it wasn't going to, not that I can remember why. I knew it wouldn't try to kill us but it was still a terrifying thought. I jumped when the Doctor touched my shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, like it was him that I was scared of.

I nodded. "I'm fine." He gave me a look. "I've seen dead bodies before, with my Great-Grandmother and my Grandfather… but I've never seen anything as vicious as what the wolf did to Captain Reynolds." I sucked on my lip ring, tears forming in my eyes. "I can't help but feel that it's my fault."

"Faline," the Doctor whispered pulling me into his arms.

I didn't cry, I wouldn't dare. He lightly petted my hair as I tightened my grip around his waist, clutching his jacket. "But it is. If I had remembered that he was going to be caught, I would have factored that into everything."

"Faline," the Doctor said in a firm tone. "After all the time I've spent with you. After all the years I've been alive. I've realized that even though you know a lot, you don't know everything. And you, my dear, are not at fault." I could practically hear the underlying, 'and I am' in his voice. I knew he was talking about what happened on his home planet. On Gallifrey.

I tightened my grip on him, pushing my head into his chest hearing the thumping of his hearts. "Neither are you," I whispered. I felt the Doctor place a light kiss on the top of my head. We pulled from one another, and I clutched the Doctor's hand, still needing comfort.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," Sir Robert said from behind us. The Doctor and I pulled apart, our hands seeking the other's. I still needed comfort and the Doctor could sense that. "It's all my fault. I should've sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong, I... thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"

I felt the Doctor shrug, "Well, they were bald, athletic... your wife's away, I just thought you were happy." I snickered, my mind automatically going to anything that Torchwood dealt with.

Clearly Queen Victoria heard my snicker, the only thing keeping me from breaking down other then the silent strength the Doctor was giving me. "Do you think this is funny?" she growled. I flinched away from her tone and there was a slight pause before she asked, "What, exactly, I pray someone please - what exactly is that creature?"

The Doctor scratched his head. "You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform." I rolled my eyes, like anyone other then him knew what that was.

"And should I trust you, sir?" Queen Victoria asked. "You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?"

It was the first time either the Doctor or I noticed he dropped that sexy Scottish accent. "Oh... right, sorry—" he started.

The Queen interrupted him. "I'll not have it. No, sir - not you... not that thing... none of it. This is not my world."

"Ma'am," I said softly, gaining her attention. Her look softened slightly with me. I suppose I appealed to her better nature. "No one choses to be a part of that world. But once you're a part of it, you must take it as it is. Because this situation could be much worse."

"And how can it be worse then this?" Sir Robert asked.

I gave a slight shrug as the Doctor released my hand to get a better look at the walls that kept us safe. "The wolf could have gotten to the Queen and we could all be dead. I'd like to believe that at the moment things are looking up, seeing as the wolf hasn't found its way into this room and hasn't gotten to the Queen."

"Mistletoe," I heard the Doctor mutter. I turned to look at him as he touched a carving of mistletoe on the door. "Sir Robert, did your father put that there?"

Sir Robert shrugged, "I don't know, I suppose…"

The Doctor then spoke again, more to himself then anyone else. "On the other door, too... a carving wouldn't be enough... I wonder..." He licked the woodwork.

I groaned, "Must you lick everything?"

He ignored me, "Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe - it's been worked into the wood like a varnish! How clever was your dad? I love him!" The Doctor turned to me, "Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."

"And the wolf's allergic to it," I said nodding to myself. Yes, I remember now. Mistletoe helps to protect Lady Isobel and the others.

"Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things."

"Nevertheless," Sir Robert said. "That creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon."

The Doctor smiled, "Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?"

"Rude," I told him.

The Doctor nodded, "Good. I meant that one." He made his way towards the book shelves. "You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world." I nodded to myself, very true. The Doctor pulled on his sexy 'I only wear them to look smarter' glasses. "This room's the greatest arsenal we could have." He pulled some books off the shelf and chucked some at me. "Arm yourself."

-x-x-x-

We, and when I say we I mean the Doctor, myself, and Sir Robert, have been frantically flicking through books for the past ten minutes. All the while talking over each other. "Okay, wolves… wolves… wolves."

I dropped the book only to have the Doctor throw another one to me while he spoke to himself. Not that I paid attention to what he said. That was until he jumped down from the ladder. To me, that was a sign he found something. The Doctor walked forward and put the heavy book onto the table. "Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth."

Sir Robert and I gathered around to see the book was open to a page where there was an illustration of a rock falling to Earth from the sky. "What is that?" I asked. "Spaceship?"

"A shooting star," Sir Robert corrected. He then began to read the text from beside the illustration. "_"In the year of our Lord, 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit." _That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the Monastery."

I frowned, "That's three hundred years ago. What took it so long to try anything?"

"Maybe just a single cell survived," the Doctor said. "Adapting slowly down the generations. It survived through the humans. Host after host after host."

"But why does it want the throne?" Sir Robert asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Because it's the highest standing of power, and all it needs is the skin. No one would know the difference between the wolf and the Queen. Those who did, would be killed."

"Imagine it..." the Doctor said, his tone foreboding. "The Victorian Age accelerated... starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam... leaving history devastated in its wake..."

"Sir Robert!" Queen Victoria said suddenly as she rose from her seat. Sir Robert scampered over to her. "If I am to die here…"

Sir Robert shook his head, "Don't say that, Your Majesty."

"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me," the Queen said. I nodded to myself. That was a very noble gesture. Sacrifice yourself to protect something more important. "But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself." She opened her bag.

The Doctor rolled his eyes from beside me at the table and said, "Hardly the time to worry about your valuables."

"Thank you for your opinion. But there is nothing more valuable than this." Queen Victoria then removed a large, glistening diamond from her bag and held it in the palm of her hand.

My eyes widened. Just because I knew that she had it doesn't make the fact that I'm seeing one of the largest cut diamonds of the time. Probably ever. "That's the Koh-I-Noor," the Doctor said. "The greatest diamond in the world." We both moved to get a closer look.

"Given to me as the spoils of war," the Queen explained, clearly proud of such a gem. "Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die."

"Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I...?" the Doctor held out his hand for the diamond. Queen Victoria gave it to him. He pushed his glasses down his nose to look at it closer. "It's so beautiful."

"How much is that thing worth?" I asked.

"They say... the wages of the entire planet for a whole week." The Doctor said. I took a deep breath. Oh my fucking god.

"Where is the wolf?" I barely heard Sir Robert asked. That suddenly sucked out all of the fun of seeing the Koh-I-Noor. "I don't trust this silence." My heart pounded in my chest.

"Why do you travel with it?" the Doctor asked, clearly having not heard Sir Robert.

"My annual pilgrimage," Queen Victoria explained. "I'm taking it to Helier and Carew. The Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting."

I frowned, "But it's perfect."

The Queen gave a sad smile as she said, "My late husband never thought so."

The Doctor removed his glasses, "Now, there's a fact - Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting."

Queen Victoria nodded, "He always said... the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished."

"Unfinished…" the Doctor said. "Oh, yes!" He tossed the Koh-I-Noor to Queen Victoria. He began to speak very fast, working it out all in his head. "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research - your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond - hold on, hold on – " He ruffled his hair violently in his eagerness to work it out. Sexy! "All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected! Oh, my head, my head! What if - this house, it's a trap for you - is that right, Ma'am?"

"Obviously," Queen Victoria nodded.

"At least, that's what the wolf intended. But! What if there's a trap inside the trap?"

The Queen and myself frowned. I knew what he was talking about, it's just when you think about it and rush through it, it makes less and less sense. "Explain yourself, Doctor," the Queen demanded.

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true. And they planned against it. Laying the real trap not for you... but for the wolf." A fine sprinkling of plaster fell from the ceiling. We all looked up, only to see the wolf walking over the glass dome above us, growling. "That wolf there…" The glass of the dome began to crack as we all rushed for the door. "Out! Out! Out!" As the wolf crashed through the dome, smashing the desk; we destroyed our barricade and ran into the corridor with the Queen. The Doctor took one last look at the roaring wolf before slamming the doors closed.

As we ran down the corridor, the Doctor clutching my hand as though our lives depended on it and they quiet possibly did. "Gotta get to the observatory!" We spun around the corner, almost sliding into the wall with the force that we were running. I glanced behind to look at the wolf. If the Doctor weren't pulling me along with him I would have stopped. The wolf was right there was something that connected the two of us. I just barely noticed how close the wolf was to me before Lady Isobel threw a pan of water and leaves onto the wolf. I yelped when I was partially hit with the water, not really expecting it. The wolf spun and made its way back down the corridor, away from us. "Good shot!" the Doctor cried.

"It was mistletoe!" Lady Isobel said with a smile.

The Doctor released my hand and made way down the corridor to see if the wolf was just around the corner. I waited a moment before making my way towards the Doctor. I stood beside him and looked down the corridor with him. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Ya. I'm fine." I was almost completely telling the truth. I'm still shaken up that I watched as the wolf attacked Captain Reynolds.

"Isobel!" Sir Robert cried. I turned to see he and his wife kiss before I turned back to look down the hall. They can kiss all they want, but at the moment I'm worried about the wolf that wants to get us. "Get back downstairs," I heard him command his wife.

"Keep yourself safe," Lady Isobel told him.

There was a moment of silence between the two, which I assume was filled with a kiss, before Sir Robert said, "You go."

I heard the shuffling of footsteps as Lady Isobel and the others went past Sir Robert, to make their way back to the kitchen. "Girls, come with me. Down the Back stairs, back to the kitchen. Quickly!" I turned to just see as the last skirt went down the hall. I looked at Sir Robert to see him staring after his wife like he wondered weather or not he'll see her again. And what broke my heart is that, I don't remember if he did. I hope he does, to at least give her a rightfully deserved 'goodbye'.

Something grabbed my hand, I had to keep myself from jumping because I knew it was the Doctor and not the wolf. The Doctor tugged me as he yelled, "Come on!" We began to race down the corridor.

"The observatory's this way!" Sir Robert cried as we made out way towards the central staircase. We made our way up the stairs as fast as we could, knowing that the wolf was recovering from the mistletoe water and would soon begin the case.

We made it into the observatory, the Doctor going in first, dragging me along behind. "No mistletoe on these doors, your father wanted the wolf to get inside!" The Doctor released my hand and made his way to the center of the room. "Get inside I just need time! Is there any way of barricading this?" He spun around looking at the room.

"Just do your work and I'll defend it," Sir Robert said causing me to turn and stare at him with wide eyes. WHAT?

The Doctor, seeing to ignore Sir Robert, continued, "If we could bind them shut with rope or something!"

Sir Robert made himself sound more determined as he said, "I said I'd find you time, sir." I noticed that Queen Victoria had joined me in staring at him with a 'what the fuck' face. Not that she would ever call it that, or admit to making that face, but still. "Now get inside."

The Doctor turned to look at him for a second before giving Sir Robert a nod saying, "Good man." Sir Robert closed the door, sealing the three of us inside the observatory. The Doctor ran to the Queen, "Your Majesty, the diamond."

Queen Victoria frowned and asked, "For what purpose?"

"The purpose it was designed for," the Doctor told her. The Queen paused for a moment before handing over the diamond from her bag. The Doctor ran over to the mechanism for the telescope, clutching the diamond. "Faline!" he called me. I quickly made my way over to him, ready to do as he asked. "Lift it! Come on!"

We struggled as we turned the wheel, but the cogs shifted and the telescope began to rise. I gave the wheel a harsh tug and said, "It's funny that what gives the wolf power is going to become its Kryptonite."

The Doctor gave me a smirk and said, "Yes, it is."

All three of us in the room jumped and looked to the door when the sound of Sir Robert's screams began to filter through. The Doctor quickly went back to what he was doing while I shifted closer to him. Queen Victoria held onto the crucifix hanging from her neck and began to pray for herself and for Sir Robert. "You said it wouldn't work," I reminded the Doctor, trying to keep myself as calm as possible.

"It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is! It's a light chamber! It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up!" the Doctor said.

I made it easier for the Queen to understand, though I wasn't sure she was even paying attention. "And with no electricity we can use the moonlight."

The Doctor nodded, "You're seventy percent water but you can still drown. Come on!" The Doctor continued to crank the wheel and I began to help him again. The Light Chamber finally started to align with the moon. "Come on!" the Doctor said.

It only took a few more cranks before it was properly aligned. The Doctor and I stepped away from the gears as the moonlight bounced off the prisms. The wolf broke through the door as light spewed forth from the end of the light chamber onto the floor, a few feet short of hitting the wolf. The wolf began to advance on the Queen but the Doctor dove across the floor and threw the Koh-I-Noor into the beam of light. A fantastic, prismatic beam of light hit the wolf. It was lifted from the floor and hung there, caught in the moonlight. As we watched, the wolf began to transform back into its stolen human form.

The wolf then whispered, "Make it brighter. Let me go."

The Doctor slowly walked across to the light chamber and flicked a switch. With a final howl from the wolf form, the creature vanished and the light shut off. I released the breath I had been holding, my heart slamming in my chest. I just wanted to collapse. The Doctor made his way to the Queen. "Your Majesty? Did it bite you?" he asked.

Queen Victoria shook her head, "No, it's... it's a cut."

We could both tell she was lying so the Doctor tried to make her understand the seriousness of a bite from the wolf. "If that thing bit you…"

The Queen cut him off, "It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart."

The Doctor took a step forward, "Let me see."

Queen Victoria pulled her hand away from him, "It is nothing."

The Doctor stared at her, not believing her, but let it go as he turned to me. "Are you alright Faline?"

I nodded, "I'm fine Ten. No need to worry about me." I gave him a smile to reassure him that I was alright and I was. The threat of the wolf was gone.

-x-x-x-

Everyone made their way to the courtyard. Well, everyone left alive that is. Queen Victoria wanted to knight us, I suppose. I'm not one hundred percent sure what was going on. All I understand is that it's an honor. The Doctor and I stepped forward and knelt before Queen Victoria. Everyone stood around to watch this go on. "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee: Sir Doctor of TARDIS." Queen Victoria rose the sword in her hand and tapped the Doctor on each shoulder. "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub the: Dame Faline of TARDIS." I had no other home then the TARDIS, so it was fitting that it was a part of my title like the Doctor. The Queen tapped each of my shoulders. "You may stand."

The Doctor and I both stood. "Many thanks, Ma'am," the Doctor said. I didn't say anything, merely smiling at the Queen. I glanced to my right to see Flora smiling at me and I returned it. "Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving a message from the great beyond; I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now Ma'am, even from beyond the grave."

Queen Victoria nodded, "Indeed. Then you may think on this, also: that I am not amused." My eyes widened. I didn't expect her to actually say it without being pestered the whole time. The Doctor looked at me with the same surprised look, I suppose he wasn't expecting that either. "Not remotely amused," she added. "And henceforth... I banish you."

The Doctor looked stunned but I knew it was coming and it had to. They had to have the Torchwood Institute so that there was a place for Jack to go.

"I'm sorry…?" the Doctor asked.

There was deep anger in her voice as she said, "I rewarded you, Sir Doctor. And now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the two of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars - and magic - and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death and I will not allow it! You will leave this shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you managed to stray so far from all that is good. And how much longer you will survive this... terrible life." Queen Victoria stepped away from them angrily and commanded, "Now leave my world. And never return."

-x-x-x-

The Doctor and I sat on the back of a farmer's cart as we made our way to the TARDIS. Out of the Queen's timeline. The cart came to a stop, the farmer yelling, "Woah!" to his horse.

The Doctor got off the cart before turning and grabbing my waist lifting me clear off the cart and set me on the ground before I had the chance to move off. He winked at me and turned to the farmer, "Cheers, Dougal!" The Doctor waved and then took my hand. He continued the conversation we were having about the Queen. "You know, the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood! It's historical record haemophiliac. It used to be called the Royal Disease! But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it her dad didn't have it - it came from nowhere!"

I nodded, "And your saying it's the wolf bite."

The Doctor shrugged, "Well, maybe Haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism."

"For werewolf," I smirked. I knew I was right with the way he kept avoiding the question.

"Could be!" I gave him a shove. "What?" he asked with a laugh.

"Your such a pain," I told him.

Something flashed in his eyes as he smirked. "I'll show you pain." He lunged at me but I was already making my way to the TARDIS. I slammed into the door, laughing as I unlocked the door. I shut the door behind me and ran to the console. The Doctor opened the door and followed me. He finally grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up, spinning me around.

**END**

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. FanFiction wouldn't let me load this chapter and I probably wouldn't have if I didn't start watching TV and saw that on BBC they're playing Torchwood: Children of the Earth... the part that makes me want to cry. IANTO! (I don't want to spoil it but just that one word will let everyone who _has_ seen this want to cry to.)**

**So thank Torchwood and Ianto (mostly Ianto) for this update!**


	5. 2x03

**2x03 "School Reunion"**

I walked with the Doctor into the middle school classroom. We were going to be teaching physics… well _he_ was. I was horrible at school, just barely passing with acceptable grades. It wasn't that I was stupid it was just that no one seamed to teach me in a way I could understand. Maybe that's why I liked to listen to the Doctor. Because even if I didn't know exactly what he was talking about it, he said it in a way that made it slightly easier to understand. I stood beside the Doctor as he put his bag down on the teacher's desk and faced the class. "Good morning, class. Are we sitting comfortably?" he grinned.

The Doctor scrawled the word 'physics' in capital letters on the whiteboard and underlined it. "So. Physics." He replaced the cap of the dry erase marker and chucked it down on the desk. "Physics. Eh? Physics. Phyyyyyyyysics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics." The class looked at him, trying to hide their smiles and laughter while I smiled and snickered openly. The Doctor turned to give me a look and I quickly rose my hand to cover my mouth so the students wouldn't see me smile and laugh. He sniffed purposefully as he turned back. "I hope one of you is getting all this down. Um, okay - let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?" Holy crap I know that! But then, this is a school for middle school kids or whatever they call it here. A boy in the front row rose his hand. "Yes - uh, what's your name?"

"Milo," the boy said.

The Doctor smiled, "Milo! Off you go."

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge," he said.

The Doctor nodded, "Correctamundo!" He paused slightly. "A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again." He glanced at me, clearly wanting to know if he would ever say it again. I shook my head, no not to my knowledge. The Doctor turned back to his class. "Question two - I coil up a thin piece of micro wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this; how do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?" Milo's hand shot into the air again. "Someone else." No one bothered to raise their hand. "Nope... ? Okay, Milo - go for it."

Milo put his arm down and answered, "Measure the current and PDs in an ampmeter and a voltmeter."

The other pupils, and me, watched him impressed. The Doctor nodded. "Two to Milo! Right then, Milo, tell me this; true or false - the greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings."

"False," he answered.

"What is a non-coding DNA?" the Doctor asked.

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein."

"Sixty-five-thousand-nine-hundred-and-eighty-three times five?" the Doctor asked. Oh my god, my head hurts!

"Three-hundred-and-twenty-nine-thousand-nine-hundred-and-fifteen," Milo answered. I turned my attention from Milo, child with the super-brain, to the other students. Some looked rather impressed with Milo's knowledge, while others looked just plain disturbed. I was a little on the fence right now, I knew how Milo got his knowledge and that disturbed and disgusted me. While the knowledge in and of itself was amazing. With that kind of knowledge, one would actually understand every word the Doctor said without getting lost.

"How do you travel faster than light?" the Doctor asked, finally wanting to see how much Milo truly knew.

"By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring," Milo answered.

The Doctor's jaw dropped. He was silent for a long while until I nudged him. "Umm… Mr. Smith," I used the name he chose even though I still though he should have chosen David Tennent. The Doctor focused his attention on me. "I understand your amazed at how much Milo knows… but you still have a class to teach."

The Doctor nodded. "Right." He clapped his hands. "So…" and off he went on with what seamed to be a never ending supply of things for a Physics class to do. Lucky me, I got to spend the rest of this class and the next three listening to him talk. I was never really introduced, I just kind of sat in the back of the class, pretending to write notes. But rather I wrote down everything that I could remember about this 'episode' for when the Doctor asked later. And he _would_ ask later.

-x-x-x-

It finally came time for lunch, the time where we would be seeing our other cohort. Miss Rose Tyler! I walked beside the Doctor as he moved along the lunch line with the children and filled his tray. He turned towards me, "Are you sure your not hungry?"

I smiled at him. "I already told you. I have three reasons for not eating. One; I'm seriously not hungry. Two; I don't eat school food. And three; there's no way in fucking hell," I ignored the look one of the lunch ladies gave me for swearing, "I am not going to eat this food knowing where it came from. Just like I wont let you eat it."

"And you still wont tell me why," he reminded. The Doctor smiled at Rose, who had the unfortunate job of being an under cover lunch lady. Well it wouldn't be that unfortunate if this wasn't dealing with aliens. Rose spooned mashed potatoes onto his plate and gave him a dirty look. He just smirked at her before moving on. I gave her a weak smile and mouthed 'sorry' to the blonde.

The Doctor led me over to the table of his choice. He made to eat one of the fries – CHIPS! – and I grabbed the fry from his hand, putting it back on the try. "You eat that and I will take that fork on your plate and stab you with it."

Rose came over just now and began to wipe down our table. "Two days," she growled.

"Sorry, could you just- there's a bit of gravy," he pointed to a spot on the table with the fork I had just threatened him with. Rose wiped the table. "No, no - just there." Rose then wiped up the gravy spot that was actually on the table.

"Two days, we've been here," Rose said.

The Doctor shrugged, "Blame your boyfriend, he's the one who put Faline and I onto this. And you were the one that wanted to join in. And he was right. Boy in class this morning - got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth."

"I told you," I said. "Why is it you don't seam to want to listen to me?"

The Doctor gave me and almost dear in headlights look, "I listen to you."

"It took me two hours to convince you to listen to Mickey," I reminded him. He didn't want to seam to believe that what Mickey was saying was true. I didn't really blame him seeing as Mickey wasn't his type of companion, but he was mine. Once I started screaming at him to listen to him then he finally took the time to listen to _me_ about the situation.

Rose made to reach for one of the fries and I quickly grabbed her hand. The blonde sighed and pulled her hand back, "Right sorry. It's just they look so _good_."

"I know that," I said. "They have to look good and taste good for the kids to eat them." I looked around. "Its really sickening to see them eating the food here." Rose sat down beside me.

The Doctor then too, looked around the lunchroom. "It's very well behaved, this place." Rose and I nodded. "I thought there'd be happy-slapping hoodies. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones." He stared at Rose and I impressively. "Yeah? Yeah? Oh, yeah! Don't tell me I don't fit in."

I rolled my eyes, "You're a moron."

The Doctor made to retort but another lunch lady… probably the head lunch lady came over to our table. She turned to Rose, "You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting."

Rose stood, "I was just talking to this teacher and his aid."

The Doctor smiled at the lunch woman and waved, "Hello." I just gave a smile.

"He doesn't like the chips," Rose said quickly.

The head lunch lady looked almost insulted, "The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work." She left our table and I shivered. Way too creepy for words.

Rose then made her away from the table. "Rose," I said catching her attention. "I'll buy you proper food after school, okay?" The blonde smirked and gave me thumbs up as she left. I turned to the Doctor and said, "You too."

Our attention was then turned to another teacher, Mr. Wagner, approach a girl sitting a few tables away. "Melissa," the girl looked up. "You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me... so it's time we moved you up to the top class." My hand moved into the Doctor's as the teacher turned his attention to anther student that wasn't eating the fries. "Kenny? Not eating the chips?"

"I'm not allowed," Kenny answered. Bravo to Kenny's mom!

The teacher turned his attention to another child, "Luke – extra class. Now." The teacher then left with several of the children following him.

The two of us followed the movement with our eyes. There was a silence between us before the Doctor asked, "They're safe, right?"

I nodded, "For now. It's a good thing that Mickey was able to contact us and tell us about this." The Doctor sighed and I laughed. "No way am I letting you live that down Doctor. You should trust me more often."

"It's not you, it's him," he told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Ten, that barely makes sense. All Mickey did was remind me what was next and when it was set during." I smiled and laced our fingers. "And I promised you a surprise that I'm positive you'll like."

"Which I really want you to tell me," he reminded me.

I laughed and shrugged, "I know."

-x-x-x-

I sat beside the Doctor as he 'worked' on his class assignments and nibbled on a biscuit. I didn't pay much attention to the teacher talking to the Doctor. No one seamed to want to even look at me. I suppose it might be because of the way I dressed; black converse, darkwash skinny jeans stained in bleach, and a vanilla colored tank top under a leather suit jacket. I thought I looked pretty nice, but apparently it wasn't to these teachers. I kept myself busy by looking over what would happen this 'episode'. The more I thought about it, the more I remembered. I kept my eyes on my notepad, which I stole from the classroom the Doctor was using, as the teacher spoke. "But yesterday, I had a twelve-year-old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy... in cubits," he said. My eyes widened. Holy shit. I know that these kids are smart, and I know why. But hearing about it is so surprising.

"And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?" the Doctor asked. Yes, ever since Anthony Head arrived. Well, that's not _his_ name but rather that of the actor that played him. I only remember that because he was Giles on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Uther on Merlin. Ya, I watch too much tv; especially BBC.

The teacher nodded, "Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot." He nodded towards the group of smart looking teachers. The Doctor looked over his shoulder at them and I quickly glanced at them. Its kind of creepy knowing that they're the evil aliens that looked like bat-gargoyle things. "Except for the teacher you replaced, and that was just plain weird, her winning the lottery like that."

I smirked as the Doctor asked, "How's that weird?"

"She never played!" the teacher said. "Said the ticket was posted through her door at midnight."

The Doctor popped another biscuit into his mouth and we both shared a look, trying to hide our smiles. "Hmm! The world is very strange."

"Excuse me, colleagues - a moment of your time." We all turned to Mr. Finch, aka Anthony Head. I smiled when I saw who stood beside him and immediately had to cover my mouth with one hand and pinch my leg with the other to keep from jumping up and calling her name. I'm so excited to be meeting Sarah Jane Smith, the one companion that always meant the most to me, and probably the most to the Doctor. I glanced at the Doctor to see him just staring at her with wide eyes. "May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist, who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times." Sarah Jane smiled at all of us. I felt kind of bad that she didn't know who the Doctor was at the moment, but she would and I couldn't wait for that. I saw the Doctor's face as the corners of his mouth began to turn upward in a smile. "I thought it might be useful for her to get 'a view from the trenches', so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." Mr. Finch then left.

Sarah Jane caught the Doctor's eye and approached him. "Hello!" she said with a smile.

"Oh, I should think so!" the Doctor said with his brilliant smile.

"And, you are... ?" Sarah Jane asked.

The Doctor couldn't take his eyes off her. I can tell that I'm a jealous person, but for some reason involving Sarah Jane I didn't feel that way. I knew they had a past and I almost knew that she would stay here, and then I would give her Jack and my number so if she needed anything then we could contact each other. "Hm? Uh, Smith. John Smith."

Sarah Jane tilted her head slightly, "John Smith? I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name."

The Doctor smiled, "Well, it's a very common name!"

I could see her eyes glaze over slightly as she remembered _her_ Doctor. "He was a very uncommon man." I snickered and Sarah Jane turned her attention to me. "Oh, hello," she said. "You are?"

I smiled at her and stood. "I'm Faline Marks." I nudged the Doctor's side. "I'm his teaching assistant. I kind of wish he taught me in school, then I might have passed my Science class the first time." I shrugged. "But then of course my last science teacher and I bonded over…" I didn't want to give anything away so I said. "My favorite tv show, it's basically my life." The Doctor smiled at me, knowing exactly what I'm talking about. "And…" I trailed off. "I'm rambling." I looked to Sarah Jane's smiling face. "I never ramble," unless I'm tipsy then I ramble. I hit the Doctor's shoulder. He pouted and made a soft 'ow', because I didn't hit him that hard. "I hang out with you way to much." I then turned to Sarah Jane and said, "He rambles, and he's rude. Well, rude to anyone but me, because he knows that I wont let him get away with it."

The Doctor placed his hand on my shoulder. "Rambling," he told me.

I placed my hands over my face, took a deep breath, and then removed my hands smiling at Sarah Jane. "I'm sorry. I'm just really happy to meet you, and I'm going to sit down and shut up now." I sat down in my chair and began to go through my note again. Or rather I pretended to. I wanted to listen to the Doctor talk to Sarah Jane.

Sarah Jane smiled at the both of us. "Well, it's nice to meet you!"

The Doctor smiled back at her and said, "Nice to meet you! Yes! Very nice! More than nice - brilliant!"

A flash of something, I would like to say remembrance, flashed across her face. "Um... so, um, have you two worked here long?"

"No! Um, it's only our second day," the Doctor told her.

Sarah Jane then went into; well the best thing to call it is Detective mode … or maybe 'Doctor' mode. "Oh, you're new, then? So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum?" Sarah Jane didn't seam to notice the endless smile the Doctor was giving her. "So many children getting ill - doesn't that strike you as odd?"

The grin never left the Doctor's face as he said, "You don't sound like someone just doing a profile."

She shrugged, "Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here."

"No. Good for you." Sarah Jane walked off to talk to some of the other teachers. Clearly the Doctor was proud of her because as he continued as she walked away. "Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith."

I stood up and nudge his side. He looked down at me and I nodded back to Sarah Jane. "And _that's_ why you need to visit your companions after your done with them." If the situation permits it of course. With a situation like Donna's I understand why, but the Doctor _should_ go to see them. The bell rang and he took my hand, pulling from the teacher's lounge and into the hallway's sea of students. I can tell that the Doctor was thinking about what I said, knowing that on some level I was correct.

-x-x-x-

It was the middle of the night as the Doctor opened the fire door and enter the school, holding the door for me as we were followed by Mickey and Rose. Rose looked around and said, "Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong."

I shrugged, "Not so much." She turned to give me a look. "My cousins did a lot of plays and musicals. So I was there until ten at some points."

We made our way down the corridor. "When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school." I shivered, they did! Its alright though, thankfully I told the Doctor a few of my notes from earlier.

"All right, team," the Doctor said. "Oh, I hate people who say 'team'. Um... 'gang'. Um... 'comrades'. Uh... anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen and get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers, go and check out the Maths department. Faline and I are gonna look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes." He made his way towards the stairs, pulling me along by my hand.

We made it to the top of the stairs and went down the dark corridor. At the sound of screeches and flaps in the distance I flinched away from the noise and moved towards the Doctor. He kissed the top of my head and held me for a moment before dragging me along to find the source of the noise. Really? Do we have to? Well, I guess we do but… that doesn't mean I'm not terrified.

We continue to make our way down the hall, only to end up down the corridor where the TARDIS is parked. My hand tightened in the Doctor's as the door to the TARDIS opened and Sarah Jane came out. The Doctor stopped the two of us as the older woman turned to see us standing there in the darkness. Like that's not creepy.

"Hello, Sarah Jane," the Doctor said quietly.

"It's you," she whispered. "Oh... Doctor..." A smile started to spread across her face as she made her way towards us. "Oh, my God, it's you, it's... it's... you've regenerated."

The Doctor smiled, "Half a dozen times since we last met."

"You look... incredible," she said.

"So do you," the Doctor told her. And she did. Sarah Jane looked amazing, for her age.

"I got old," she said. Sarah Jane edged around him, staring at him. "What're you doing here?"

"Well... UFO sightings, school gets record results - I couldn't resist. What about you?"

"Same," she added. The two laughed for a moment. Sarah Jane's smile faltered and she sounded close to tears when she spoke again. "I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must've died."

"I lived," the Doctor said, his voice darkening as he continued, "Everyone else died." My hand tightened in the Doctor's to let him know that he wasn't alone.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I could hear the pain in his voice as he said, "Everyone died, Sarah."

Sarah Jane shook her head and then whispered in disbelief, "I can't believe it's you." The moment they were having was cut off by the sound of Mickey screaming. Sarah Jane smiled and said, "Okay! Now I can!"

We shared a smile; well the Doctor and Sarah Jane shared a smile before we ran down the corridor towards the source of the scream. We almost ran into Rose, who came from a converging corridor. "Did you hear that?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Ya Rose. Your boyfriend screams like a girl."

The blonde pushed me slightly before she noticed Sarah Jane, "Who's she?"

I smiled and said, "Sarah Jane Smith!"

Sarah Jane gave me a look but I just smiled at her as she and Rose shook hands. Sarah Jane wore a strained smile as she said, "Hi. Nice to meet you." She turned to the Doctor and said, "You can tell you're getting older - your assistants are getting younger."

I laughed and said, "So are his regenerations." I looked the Doctor over quickly, "He looks in his late thirties at the oldest. The next one will be even younger." I paused, "And Rose isn't his traveling buddy. I am." The idea that I was the Doctor's companion hadn't seamed to process into Sarah Jane's mind as she started at me for a moment.

During that moment the Doctor took my hand and pulled me away down the corridor. We finally found Mickey in one of the science classrooms, on the floor. He was surrounded by almost fifty vacuum-packed rats. Mickey lifted himself up saying, "Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I - I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell out of them."

The Doctor bent down and picked up a few of the vacuum-packed rats to examine them. Rose looked down at them, refusing to touch them. "Oh, my God," she said, "they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats."

The Doctor gave Mickey a look, "And you decided to scream."

I shrugged, "I would have screamed."

The Doctor glanced at me while Mickey argued, "It took me by surprise!"

"Like a little girl?" the Doctor asked almost joking with him.

I smirked as Mickey argued, "It was dark! I was covered in rats!"

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt."

I pushed the Doctor's shoulder and said, "That jumped passed rude and went to mean." I then leaned forward and whispered, "Even though it's kind of true." He smirked at me.

"Hello," Rose said gaining our attention. "Can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?"

Sarah Jane rolled her eyes, "Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?" The last question was also directed at me. I really don't think that she has much to say about age though. I've seen pictures of her when she first met the Doctor. She didn't look much older then Rose and I.

Rose, not being the type to just lay down and take anything, snapped back, "Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?"

The Doctor quickly said, "Anyway, moving on." I could tell that both Sarah Jane and Rose wanted to continue their argument, but settled for giving each other the dirtiest looks. "Everything started when Mr Finch arrived. We should go and check his office."

I groaned as we all followed him down the corridor. "Do we _have _to?" He gave me a look. "I can just tell you what's in there without us having to go into the lions den, so to speak." My voice was low enough that only the Doctor heard me, not that I was hiding this from anyone I was just seriously freaked out and didn't want to be much louder then a whisper.

"You know that's not how you do things Faline," the Doctor said.

I sighed, "I know. I just really don't want to get anywhere near the office. It's really freaky." The Doctor didn't say anything else, only wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close enough to kiss the top of my head.

There was a slight silence before I hear Rose say to Sarah Jane, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?"

Sarah Jane introduced herself, a little snippy. "Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor."

"Oh! Well, he's never mentioned you," Rose said. I rolled my eyes. My god, it's not like she's actually around to know… but she's still kind of right. The Doctor never mentioned Sarah Jane.

The Doctor glanced back at them, "Oh, I must've done! Sarah Jane! Mention her all the time." He glanced at me and I shook my head to tell him Rose was right.

Rose pretended to think about it. "Hold on… sorry… never."

I sighed, "Rose. Will you stop picking on Sarah Jane?" I turned to them, walking backwards. My hand was in the Doctor's to make sure I didn't fall. "I'm sorry to tell you that you have been never mentioned up until this point." I smiled, "But you _will_ be important, Sarah Jane. And just because you weren't mentioned doesn't mean that your replaced or forgotten." I turned back around and the Doctor squeezed my hand telling me I said the right thing.

-x-x-x-

The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to unlock the door to Mr. Finch's office. I stayed away from the door, not wanting to be anywhere near the room. "Maybe those rats were food," the Doctor said.

Rose frowned, "Food for what?"

The Doctor opened the door and peered inside. There were strange noises coming from inside the room, but I still didn't move to look inside. I could see that the Doctor was looking right where I had told him to; up. "Rose..." the Doctor said. "You know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school... ? Well... they do."

Mickey turned on his heel and made his way away from the door after seeing what was inside. "Now way!" Sarah Jane and Rose quickly left as well.

It took a moment for the Doctor to actually leave, shutting the door behind him. He turned to me and quietly asked, "Do you know what they are?"

I shook my head as I took his hand, "No." We quickly made our way down the hall behind Sarah Jane, Rose, and Mickey. "You said something about that alien changing so much to adapt to their surroundings through the years you aren't entirely sure what they are seeing as you haven't seen them in a pretty long time… so that might help narrow it down."

"It does," he said.

The five of us burst through the front doors of the school. Mickey gasped out, "I am not going back in there. No way."

"Those were teachers!" Rose gasped out in shock.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on." The Doctor made his way to go back inside. I quickly grabbed his arm, holding on tight.

"Don't!" I said quickly. I didn't want him to go in there. The TARDIS was safe for now. She wouldn't be bothered by the alien bats.

The Doctor turned to me and said, "I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen."

Sarah Jane spoke so suddenly that I let go of the Doctor's arm, "I might be able to help you, there. I've got something to show you!" Sarah Jane took the arm of the Doctor that I released and pulled him excitedly in the direction of the parking lot. I frowned slightly. What was she so happy about? OH! I rushed after them.

Sarah Jane was opening the back of her car. Inside was something covered with a green blanket. The Doctor pulled off the blanket to reveal K9. Yay! The Doctor, delighted, cried out, "K9!" He turned slightly to Rose, Mickey, and I. "Faline Marks, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith - allow me to introduce K9- well, K9 Mark III to be precise."

Mickey and Rose glanced at each other with an 'it's a tin dog' sort of expression. "Why does he look so… disco?"

I turned to Rose quickly and said, "Don't diss the robot dog."

"Listen," the Doctor said with passion, "in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge!" He turned to Sarah Jane, "What's happened to him?"

"Oh, one day, he just... nothing!" I glanced at the older woman and could tell that it had hurt her when K9 stopped working and I understood. K9 was pretty much her only connection to the Doctor. If the Doctor were to leave me right now I would cling to anything that connected me to him too.

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" the Doctor asked.

Sarah Jane rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not like getting parts for a mini-metro! Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone!"

The Doctor then began to coo at K9, "Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you? Eh?"

Mickey stared at the Doctor while Rose rolled her eyes. The Doctor stroked K9 making coo-ing noises. Sarah Jane threw both Rose and I what can only be called as a triumphant glance.

"Look," Rose said with a slight… okay heavy growl, "no offense but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog, we're busy!"

The Doctor closed the back of the car, grinning. He turned to me and smiled, as I smiled back at him. Until my smile dropped. His, too, dropped but then he understood. I pulled my vibrating phone from my back pocket. I looked at the picture on the phone and then chosen name 'Answer Me Kitten'. I quickly answered the phone. "Hello!" I said with a smile.

"_I see you_," the voice on the other end said.

My smile fell slightly as I spun around. I quickly spotted the very familiar van. "You know, I used to freak out one of my classmates like that." I turned away from the van, not wanting the others who were waiting for me by the doors to Sarah Jane's car to see who was inside. "Only I said I was outside her window watching as she slept." CJH laughed on the other end of the line. "So why is it you called me?"

"_I came by to check on the school. We were getting readings, but I saw you here with the Doctor. So I had to call you._"

I smiled. "Ya, we're taking care of it. So there's no need to worry about it." I saw Rose waving me over, clearly they wanted to leave right now and just wanted me to just talk in the car. I made my way to the car and sat in the back with Rose and Mickey. I sat right behind the Doctor. "As you can see I'm in the car, so I get to be cryptic now."

CJH laughed. "_That you do._" He paused. "_Who was that other woman? I know its not Jackie._"

The car drove past the truck and I barely glanced at it, not wanting them to look too. "Like Jackie would be helping us this late at night when its not life or death." Rose nudged me with a smile. She knew that what I was saying was true. "Anyways, her name is Sarah Jane Smith. An… old friend of our mutual acquaintance."

"_That wasn't very cryptic,_" CJH told me.

I glared slightly. "Don't ruin this for me!" I met the Doctor's curious eyes in the rear view mirror and I smiled at him. "Anyway, since you know all is going well on my end. How are you and your Scooby gang?"

"_We're all doing well. Nothing to worry about. If anything happened then I would have called you,_" he told me.

"You better. I call and give you information all the time, you better do the same." I paused and then quickly said, "Oh! And you better tell me anytime anyone else joins your buddy list."

"_Buddy list?_" he laughed.

"Shut the hell up. No one wants you input," I told him. I was seriously irritated he kept laughing at me. The Doctor kept staring at me and for some reason I felt so guilty for not paying attention to him and all my attention was on CJH. "Hey, I'm gonna go. I'll talk when all is good and done."

"_Alright, bye Kitten,_" he said.

"Bye," I told him, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Mickey asked, leaning forward to see me, seeing as Rose sat between us.

I smiled, "Mutual friend."

-x-x-x-

I sat in a 'Chip Shop' as Rose and Mickey had told me, playing Angry Birds on my phone. The Doctor and Sarah Jane were sitting at the table closest to the window, chatting and laughing while the Doctor tried to fix K9, who was sitting on said table. I didn't want to intrude on their time alone as they talked about the past, just like I wouldn't intrude when the Doctor and River talked about their past in the future… unless I was part of said past which I hope to be. Rose and Mickey were by the counter talking to one another quietly about what I could only assume to be Rose's issues with Sarah Jane. Which I kind of didn't get. In the show she didn't like Sarah Jane because Rose felt that the older woman was a threat to her love interest… but Rose isn't in love with the Doctor. I was… so what was the matter?

Rose came up beside me after ordering her 'chips' and offered me some. I smiled at the blonde. "Thanks Rose," I said taking a few fries. I watched her for a moment before asking, "Why do you hate Sarah Jane?"

Rose looked surprised. "What?" she asked.

"Why don't you like her?" I repeated. "I know its not because your jealous like in the show… so why?"

There was a long silence between the two of us, the only interruption was Mickey reaching over and stealing some fries… chips… whatever. "I guess its because she's stealing him from you." I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. "What?" Rose asked quickly.

"Rose," I said after I calmed down. "I'm not worried about Sarah Jane. When it comes down to it, she has a life here now. Not one that can be thrown away like yours or mine. She has someone who depends on her and she wont give that up." I smirked, "Plus… I know what's going to happen. So I'm not worried." I glanced at the Doctor and Sarah Jane. "This is good for the both of them, seeing one another and having the chance to talk about the past, things that I can't talk to about because I don't know them."

"Miss," the man behind the counter called out to me.

I rose and walked over to him, taking the two cups of tea that I already paid for. I smiled at him saying, "Thank you." I brought the two cups of tea over to the Doctor and Sarah Jane. "Tea," I said to them taking the two of them out of their conversation of Sarah Jane disliking the fact that the Doctor shows all his companions such amazing things and then dropping them off back home without any final words and the hope that he'll come back.

"Thank you," Sarah Jane said taking one of the cups.

"Thanks," the Doctor said, taking the cup and quickly kissed my lips. That was something I hadn't been expecting, neither had Sarah Jane whose eyes widened at the sight of the Doctor kissing me.

Sarah Jane turned to me slightly, "You were there for Christmas?"

I nodded taking a seat on the table across from them. "Yes. So were Rose and Mickey…" I kept myself from mentioning CJH. I didn't need Sarah Jane asking questions that might give away his identity to the Doctor when he wasn't ready. There was a slight moment before I said; "You weren't the only one that couldn't make it to the spaceship on Christmas."

Sarah Jane and the Doctor both frowned at me and asked together, "Who?"

I smiled and told them, "Someone that Sarah Jane will be told about and someone the Doctor already knows."

There was a long silence. Neither knew how to respond to that. Sarah Jane was clearly curious about who I was talking about and the Doctor was confused on who I could be talking about. I just smiled at the two of them. There was no way either of them was going to get the answer out of me anytime soon. Sarah Jane turned to the Doctor who turned his sonic back on and returned to repairing K9, "It wasn't Croydon - where you dropped me off, it wasn't Croydon!"

The Doctor looked to her confused, "Where was it?"

The older woman glared as she said with irritation, "Aberdeen."

His eyes widened as he realized what she said was true, "Right." He paused. "That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" Sarah Jane smiled and shook her head. At that moment, K9 sprung to life. "Oh, hey! Now we're in business!"

The Doctor leapt to his feet and stood in front of me so K9 could see him. I stood and walked around him slightly. "**Master!**" the robot dog cried.

"He recognizes me!" the Doctor said, ecstatic.

"**Affirmative,**" K9 said with a slight nod.

The Doctor turned to Rose, "Rose, give us the oil."

Rose quickly pulled the jar with the yellowish oil from her pocket and handed it to me. I opened the top and held it out to the Doctor knowing that he was either going to touch it or eat it. He always seamed to do that. Rose quickly spoke up when the Doctor moved to dip his finger in, "I wouldn't touch it, though, that dinner lady got all scalged."

"I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that." The Doctor dipped his finger into the oil and moved it over to K9, careful not to get any on my hand holding the jar. K9 push out a sensor for the Doctor to smear it onto, which he does. "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go." I quickly put a lid onto the substance and handed it to the Doctor, who put the jar into his pocket.

"**Oil,**" K9 said."**Ex- ex- ex- extract ana- an- analysing...**"

Mickey grinned, "Listen to it, man! That's a voice!"

Sarah Jane turned and glared at him, "Careful! That's my dog!" Mickey looked sheepish for saying something against the dog. I rolled my eyes, moron.

"**Confirmation of analysis,**" K9 told us, "**substance is Krillitane Oil.**"

The Doctor's eyes widened, "They're Krillitanes."

Rose frowned and asked, "Is that bad?"

The Doctor nodded, "Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad."

"And what are..." Sarah Jane said, "Krillitanes?"

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries - people you've invaded or have been invaded by, you've got bits- bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever - the Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy." The Doctor turned to me. "That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks. That's what you were talking about."

I nodded, "Ya. Exactly. I just didn't remember their name for the life of me. Be surprised I remember that, I never really liked this episode other then Sarah Jane and K9." I smirked, "And you teaching Physics."

"Episode?" Sarah Jane asked clearly confused. My eyes widened. FUCK! I wasn't planning on dropping the bomb like this so suddenly. I wanted to ease a bit more into it like I did with Rose, Mickey, and Jackie. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed and said, "Another time." I told her, brushing it off. Sarah Jane and I would have a very long talk about what's going behind the curtain but at the moment it wasn't the most important thing.

"What're these _Krillitanes_ doing here?" Rose asked taking the attention from me to the situation at hand.

I looked on as the horrible truth hit the Doctor, "It's the children. They're doing something to the children."

-x-x-x-

I stayed back with Rose and the Doctor as Mickey and Sarah Jane hoisted K9 into the back of Sarah Jane's car. I knew that at the moment it was Mickey's realization that he was our 'Tin Dog'. I felt bad about that, Mickey was one of my favorite companions… well after Rory because truthfully no one can top Rory… other then Donna. But that's because Donna's the Doctor-Donna… hmmm… will she be the Doctor-Donna? What would happen to Duplicate Ten? Would there be a Duplicate Ten? Would I be around for that?

"Faline?" the Doctor's voice hit me and I turned to face him. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "Ya. I was just thinking a bit too far ahead, I guess. My train of thought just jumped the tracks and derailed for a moment." I smiled at his worried look. I leaned up slightly and kissed the Doctor. "I'm fine, promise."

The Doctor nodded, giving my hair a slight pet. Rose came up beside us, looking at the Doctor for a long moment. "How many have there been, travelling with you?" the blonde asked suddenly.

We were both shocked at her question. The Doctor then asked, "Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it does, if Faline is just the latest in a long line," Rose said.

I sighed, "Rose…"

"She's not," the Doctor said sounding angry and hurt that Rose would even suggest such a thing. He looked at me for a long moment, not saying anything. I just smiled at him.

Rose didn't say anything in return for a long while before she came back with, "She better not be." Rose then left the two of us.

"Doctor," I started but he cut me off.

"I don't age," he said. I furrowed my brows… ummm… what? "I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you—" He stopped in the middle of saying something.

"Someone who you can what?" I asked him.

The Doctor stared at me intensely, as if willing me to understand. Remember Ten, I always understand. "You can spend the rest of your life with me." He paused. "But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords."

"Time Lord," a voice said in the background. I recognized the voice as the Doctor and I spun to see Mr. Finch… aka Anthony Head… and another Krillitane in its natural form on the roof. The Krillitane screeched and swooped down at us, well mostly me. It seamed to glare at me as it swooped down. We ducked, but then it just flew away.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asked as she and Mickey came over from the car.

"But it didn't even touch her," Rose said as the Doctor took me into his arms, "it just flew off! What did it do that for?" The Krillitane flew into the night screeching.

-x-x-x-

I pulled the Doctor to the side as we all made our way from store down the street from where we had stayed, early in the morning before school. I hardly slept a wink last night, the only think keeping me awake was the large Monster Energy drink I had in my hand. The Doctor had to hold me the whole night to keep me from shaking. I was terrified about what the Krillitane wanted from me. The Doctor frowned at me. "What is it?" he asked.

"K9 is going to be destroyed," I told him. "You _have_ to find a way to fix him or make a new one or something. I don't know how one would go about dealing with a robotic dog. But he has to stay with Sarah Jane. Okay?"

It took him a moment to soak in what I told him but the Doctor nodded. "Alright. I'll download his memories as soon as possible. Fix a few of the glitches that he still had when I gave him to Sarah Jane."

I smiled at him, kissing him softly. "Thank you."

The Doctor smiled down at me, his arms wrapped securely around my waist. "Your welcome."

-x-x-x-

The school bell rang and the children flocked towards the building. The five of us stood outside the school waiting as the Doctor paused before giving instructions. "Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room," I smiled when he said 'Maths', that was just too cute. "Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this." The Doctor gave Sarah Jane his sonic screwdriver. "Mickey - surveillance. I want you outside."

Mickey frowned, "Just stand outside?"

Sarah Jane tossed him her car keys, "Here, take these - you can keep K9 company."

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack," the Doctor joked.

Mickey frowned, clearly not seeing the joke coming, "But he's metal!"

The Doctor gave him a look, "I didn't mean for him."

"What're you and Faline gonna do?" Rose asked.

"It's time we had a word with Mr. Finch," he said. The Doctor and I had discussed this last night. I wanted to join him as long as he was practically glued to my side. I really didn't like the idea of being cornered by whichever Krillitane swooped at me.

-x-x-x-

I clutched the Doctor's hand as he pulled me into the room holding the school swimming pool. Mr. Finch waited for us on the other side of the room. The Doctor tightened the grip on my hand slightly and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Brother Lassa. And the two of you?" Mr. Finch asked.

"The Doctor," he said, not bothering to introduce me. If didn't bother me at all, he was protecting me. I could tell from the way he used his body to partway shield me from Mr. Finch. "Since when did Krillitanes have wings?"

"It's been our form for nearly ten generations, now," Mr. Finch explained. "Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day, just imagine."

"And now you're shaped human," the Doctor said.

Mr. Finch smirked looking straight at me, "A personal favorite, that's all."

I felt the Doctor's muscles tense when Mr. Finch looked right at me. "And the others?" the Doctor asked.

"My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath." We began to walk slowly towards the same side of the pool. Damn it! Why? "And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and... chaos." What the hell man? Don't diss the Time Lords! "And of course - they're all but extinct. Only you. The last."

"This plan of yours – what is it?" the Doctor asked.

Mr. Finch tilted his head slightly. "You don't know," he said.

"That's why I'm asking," the Doctor said.

We were now facing each other. The Doctor and I verses Mr. Finch. "Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out." Mr. Finch turned to me. "Or have her tell you." I kept myself from showing my shock that he knew. Rather I tried to look confused. And I was, how the hell could he know?

"If I don't like it... then it will stop." The Doctor knew not to even hint at the idea that I knew things I shouldn't so he said nothing.

Mr. Finch considered what the Doctor told him, "Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?" He turned to me. "Would you let him, Faline?"

I flinched when he used my name and he smirked. The Doctor was quiet as he answered, "I'm so old, now. I used to have so much mercy." The Doctor continued to stare at Mr. Finch. "You get one warning. That was it." The Doctor made me turn and had me walk in front of him as we began to walk away from Mr. Finch.

"But we're not even enemies. Soon... you will embrace us." I felt the Doctor stop but didn't turn back like he did. "The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you." Mr. Finch walked past us with a knowing smile on his face, directed at the Doctor.

The Doctor then turned back to me. "Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

I shook my head, "No."

-x-x-x-

The Doctor and I made our way towards the computer room that Rose and Sarah Jane had been assigned to. We made it into the room only to see and hear Sarah Jane and Rose laughing madly. "How's it going?" he asked. The two looked at the Doctor and I, well mostly the Doctor, before bursting into laughter. The Doctor, being as oblivious as he is, asked, "What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these." The two took no real notice to him and continued laughing hysterically, Rose pointing the sonic screwdriver at him. The Doctor was genuinely confused as he asked, "What? Stop it!"

I snickered and said to the two laughing blondes, "I _have_ asked if he wants a moment alone with her before." The two turned their attention to me, still laughing. "He was even more confused then he is now." All three of us laughed. The Doctor really didn't understand we were making fun of him for stroking the TARDIS when, to everyone but the Doctor and I, she was just a TARDIS and not a living entity.

The Doctor turned to me and said, "Faline don't encourage them!" That caused us to laugh even harder.

Our laughter, however, was broken by the loud speaker. "_**All pupils to class immediately. And would all members of staff congregate in the staff room.**_"

Not too long after students began to file into the computer room we were occupying. Rose jumped into action, "No, no - this classroom's out of bounds. You've all gotta go to the South Hall. Off you go, South Hall!" The children listened and made their way out of the classroom causing Rose to quickly shut the door.

The Doctor quickly made his way around the room, sonic screwdriver clenched between his teeth, as he ripped handfuls of wire out of a computer and hung them around his neck. He ran his sonic screwdriver along the back of the computer. "I can't shift it," the Doctor said.

Sarah Jane frowned, "I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!"

I shook my head, "Not a deadlock seal… or wood."

The Doctor nodded to me, telling me I was correct. "There's gotta be something inside here," he said. "What're they teaching those kids?" He looked straight at me.

I shook my head, "I'm not sure. I know that it isn't something that can be let to happen."

"You wanted the program – there it is," Sarah Jane said from behind me. I turned only to see every computer monitor displaying some sort of code, including the large screen at the front of the room.

The Doctor stopped, staring at it, "Some sort of code…" He continued to stare, taking in the code, before his eyes widened and mouth slightly dropped open. "No... no, they can't be..."

I frowned, "Can't be _what_, Ten?"

"The Skasis Paradigm," he told us. "They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

Sarah Jane looked just as confused as I was, "The Skasis what?"

"The…" he paused, "God-maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control."

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked.

"Yes," the Doctor answered. I flinched. I didn't like the idea of children being used for something like that… though this isn't as bad as the children that would have died during Children of the Earth on Torchwood. The Doctor walked past me as he paced back and forth, working it out. "And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil! That oil from the kitchens, it works as a- as a... conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."

Rose frowned, "But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them."

I quickly turned to her, shocked. "Rose! I told you not to!"

"I couldn't help it!" she said. "Besides, I _know_ you. You wouldn't let the kids continue to eat them if it were _really_ harmful."

I stayed quiet knowing she was right. Children were my weak spot more then anything, just like the Doctor. The Doctor quickly asked Rose, "What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?"

"Two thousand and sixty five," she answered without thinking. The Doctor gave her a look that read, 'that says it all'. "Oh my God…" Rose said.

Sarah Jane looked confused, "But why use children? Can't they use adults?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, it's gotta be children. The God-maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code... they're using their souls."

My eyes widened when I saw Mr. Finch walk into the room. Before I could tell the Doctor Mr. Finch spoke, "Let the lesson begin." The Doctor turned to face him. Mr. Finch began to approach us slowly. "Think of it, Doctor - with the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mr Finch. Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What," the Doctor asked skeptically, "by someone like you?"

Mr. Finch shook his head, "No... someone like you." The Doctor was silent, clearly that wasn't the answer he was expecting. I don't think it was the answer that any of us were expecting. "The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God. At my side. Imagine what you could do - think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta... your own people, Doctor. Standing tall. The Time Lords... reborn."

The Doctor still said nothing, staring into Mr. Finch's eyes and not looking away. "Doctor," Sarah Jane said, "don't listen to him."

Mr. Finch turned to myself, Sarah Jane, and Rose. "And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young... fresh... never wither, never age... never die." He turned back to the Doctor, "Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

The Doctor had a faraway look in his eyes… he was clearly so tempted. "I could save everyone…"

"Yes," Mr. Finch said.

"I could stop the war," the Doctor whispered.

A small smile graced Mr. Finch's lips. Sarah Jane quickly spoke, desperate to change the Doctor's mind, "No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss - they define us as much as happiness or love." Mr. Finch closed his eyes. "Whether it's a world, or a relationship... everything has its time. And everything ends."

The Doctor didn't move or say anything. After a few moments I stepped towards him. I placed my hand on his arm. "Ten," I said softly. His chocolate eyes shifted to me. "I've seen what can happen if a few of the things he said comes to pass. Later on it will pan out okay… but right now?" I paused. "No one can handle what's to come if it comes now. Please Doctor." We can't have the Time Lords come back. I don't want them to be like they are during the Master's return.

The Doctor kept staring at me for a few more seconds. Everything that Sarah Jane and I said seamed to sink in. He gritted his teeth, picked up a chair, and hurled it through the large screen displaying the code, which smashes. "Out!" he called to Sarah Jane and Rose as he grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room. I was pulled down the corridor and stairs where we met up with Mickey and the little boy that didn't eat the 'chips', Kenny.

"What is going on?" Mickey asked.

There was no chance to answer as three Krillitanes half flew, and half groped their way down the corridor towards us. There was a tug on my arm as the Doctor pulled me in the opposite direction. I glanced back to see the Krillitanes separated at the end of the corridor and only one was following us. I looked back to see us run into the mess hall. We ran forward and tried the doors on the other side, but they were locked. FUCK! What else can possibly shit the bed? The Doctor released my hand to reach into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver, just as Mr. Finch burst through the doors followed by several of the Krillitanes. Damn me and my mental thoughts.

"Are they my teachers?" Kenny asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah. Sorry."

Mr. Finch turned to the other Krillitanes and said, "Leave the Doctor alive. As for the others... you can feast." The Krillitanes swooped down on us. I screamed slightly, but at least I wasn't the only one. I was the closest to the Doctor so I stayed by him as he used a chair to try and beat them away. We were only against them for a few of the longest minutes of my life before one of the Krillitanes was hit with a beam of red light and it fell to the floor, dead. K9 made his way into the room as Mr. Finch roared with rage.

"K9!" Sarah Jane cried.

"**Suggest you engage running mode, mistress.**" K9 told her.

"Come on!" the Doctor grabbed my hand and all of us ran from the mess hall. K9 shot at the Krillitanes again and again. "K9, hold them back!"

"**Affirmative, master. Maximum defense mode!**" K9 said back.

The Doctor came to the door and made sure all of us got through first. "Come on!" he said as we went past him. The Doctor slammed the doors shut behind us and locked it with his sonic screwdriver.

-x-x-x-

We made it to the Physics classroom where the Doctor suddenly spoke, knowing what was going on now. "It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil! That's it! They've changed the physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?"

"Barrels of it," Rose told us.

We all jumped as the Krillitanes started to pound at the locked door, their claws ripping holes in it. "Okay," the Doctor said. "We need to get to the kitchens. Mickey—"

Mickey cut him off. "What now, hold the coats?"

The Doctor gave him a look, "Get all the children unplugged and out of the school." He gave a slight pause. "Now then, bats, bats, bats, how do we fight bats?"

I watched as Kenny made his way over to the fire alarm, he used his elbow to break the glass and set it off. I smiled at him, "Bravo Kenny!" the Doctor flung the door open. The Krillitanes, who were wailing at the shrill sound, were too far and in too much distress to hurt us. We all made our way past them as quickly as possible.

As we made our way down the corridor K9 emerged from a doorway. "**Master!**" he cried.

"Come on, boy! Good boy," the Doctor told the robotic dog as we ran down the hall. K9 trundled along behind us. Mickey cut away from us to get the children out.

The Doctor, Sarah Jane, Rose, K9, Kenny, and I finally reached the kitchens. The Doctor immediately held his sonic screwdriver to one of the oil barrels. "They've been deadlock sealed!" he cried. "Finch must've done that - I can't open them."

K9 spoke up from beside me. "**The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser. But my batteries are failing.**"

"Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me," the Doctor ordered. Sarah Jane, Rose, and Kenny ran out the backdoor. The Doctor looked to me, "Faline-" he started.

"I know," I stepped forward and I kissed him. When I pulled back I said, "Remember to save him, Ten." He nodded. I knelt beside K9 and stroked his head. "Goodbye K9. Good boy." I then stood and ran out of the kitchens through the backdoor.

I joined up with Sarah Jane, Rose, and Kenny. "Come on!" I said to them urgently. "We have to go!"

"What about the Doctor and K9?" Sarah Jane said.

I turned to her and said, "Doctor said to go. So that's what we're doing!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The Doctor came up behind me and sealed the door. "Where's K9?" she asked him calmer then with me.

"We need to run," he told her grabbing onto my hand. Wow, I just noticed how much the two of us ran holding hands. Well, I guess that's just us. Like how some couples can barely stop kissing each other, we hold on like it could kill us if we let go. And with the Doctor… it just might.

"Where is he?" Sarah Jane cried not moving. "What've you done?" I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her with the Doctor and I as Rose and Kenny obediently followed.

We joined up with the mass of children as the kitchen explodes. I stayed with the Doctor and Sarah Jane as Rose ran into Mickey's arms and Kenny joined the other children. I ignored what they said, but it was hard to ignore them chanting Kenny's name for some reason or another.

Sarah Jane looked completely distraught and the Doctor quickly apologized, "I'm sorry."

Sarah Jane quickly covered with, "It's all right. He was just a... daft metal dog. Fine, really." There was a pause before she burst into tears. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. I kept watching him until he turned to me. I can tell he knew the question I wanted to ask. He nodded his head slightly and I smiled. K9 was saved in a way and that made me feel so much better. Even though the Doctor was going to do it anyways… well… I'm having a moment!

-x-x-x-

I sat at the pilot seat, watching the monitor. I was waiting for Sarah Jane to show up so she could get her surprise, which sat on the other side of the TARDIS. I jumped up when she came into view. "She's here!" I said happily to the Doctor who just came from the kitchen for some odd reason. I didn't want to ask. I ran out the doors and rushed the older blonde. I hugged her. "Hi Sarah Jane!"

The woman laughed and hugged me back, "Hello Faline." The two of us silently bonded over… well nothing really. Sarah Jane just really seams to like more for no reason at all.

"Cuppa tea?" the Doctor asked as the two of us made our way to the TARDIS doors. He stepped aside to let Sarah Jane walk through the doors. I followed behind smiling as she looked at the interior, wide-eyed. The Doctor shut the doors behind us.

"You've redecorated!" Sarah Jane said slightly surprised.

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

She looked around, "Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but uh... yeah. It'll do!"

"I love it," Rose said coming from one of the corridors. She had been looking around again with Mickey.

Sarah Jane smiled at the younger blonde, both on better terms. "Hey, you - what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?"

Rose shrugged, "No idea. It's gone now - the oil's faded."

"But you're still clever," I told her. "You have to be to hang out with this weirdo." I pointed to the Doctor over my shoulder.

"Weirdo, huh," he said. He then wrapped his arms around me and lifting me. I screamed as he did so. Everyone laughed and the Doctor chuckled in my ear.

When I was close enough to the Doctor's ear I said, "Ask Sarah Jane."

The Doctor placed me down, his arms wrapped around my waist as he looked to Sarah Jane. Everyone calmed down from laughing when he asked, "Um - we're about to head off, but... you could come with us."

Sarah Jane shook her head, "No... I can't do this anymore." The Doctor and Rose's smiles faded slightly. Sarah Jane enthusiastically said, "Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead! Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

"Can I come?" Mickey asked. We all looked to him quickly and confused. "No, not with you, I mean... with you." He gestured to the Doctor. "'Cause I'm not the tin dog. And I wanna see what's out there."

Sarah Jane smiled and said, "Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith - a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board!"

The Doctor smiled, "Okay then, I could do with a laugh."

I smiled, "Good because Rose is coming too." The Doctor frowned at me. "Well if Mickey's coming we have to have his sexy blonde." I winked at the blonde who smiled flirtatiously back. We were so weird.

"Well, I'd better go," Sarah Jane said.

I rushed over and hugged the woman. "Bye!"

Sarah Jane smiled at me and said, "Take good care of him."

"I will," I told her.

The Doctor came forward and held the doors open for Sarah Jane, who stepped out of the TARDIS for the last time. The Doctor followed her and they stood outside for their final goodbyes. I closed the doors, keeping Rose and Mickey from ruining their moment. They were outside for a while before the Doctor came back inside. He smiled at me and said, "Lets show Sarah Jane her surprise."

Within minutes we had the TARDIS running and we left, leaving Sarah Jane with K9. The best thing that we could have given her.

**END**

**A/N: I'm sorry this took me so long. Up until now I've had at least two chapters typed up in advance. And I have to have the want to write to actually write. I know I'm making up excuses for my neglect to the story. However, this is IMPORTANT. Updates will be changed from every Friday to the last Friday of every month to give me enough time to get through the chapter. I will not give up this story. It means too much to me because Faline is basically me, her likes and dislikes… family life… jokes… reactions… all match mine. I'd like to think that (if I didn't die within the first adventure with the Doctor) I would be the same. (Though I have to say that the only thing Faline and I are the same in in the looks department is that we're brunettes and have light eyes.)**

**Anyways… I'm sorry the update date has changed but know that I will never give up this story and hope to catch up to "real time" soon.**

**DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to Elisabeth Sladen, who for those who don't know portrayed Sarah-Jane Smith.**

**Rest in Peace Elisabeth.**

**Feb. 1, 1946 – April 19, 2011.**


	6. 2x04

**2x04 "The Girl in the Fireplace"**

I followed the Doctor as we emerged from the TARDIS. We were followed closely by Rose and Mickey. All four of us made our way around a dark, and apparently disused room of a spaceship. I looked around. It was pretty fucking awesome but then it wasn't as awesome as the TARDIS. Then of course, she was the TARDIS. I smiled when I heard Mickey say excitedly, "It's a spaceship! Brilliant, we got a spaceship on our first go!" We all stopped and faced each other.

Rose smiled and looked around saying, "Looks kind of abandoned... Anyone on board?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Nah, nothing here. Well! Nothing dangerous. Well! Not that dangerous." He paused. "You know what, I'll just have a quick scan... in case there's anything dangerous."

I smirked and said, "Good boy." The Doctor rolled his eyes at me put pulled me with him to the control panel in the center of the room. I looked over his shoulder as he started tapping at some buttons. "So," I said, "in what time are we?"

"About three thousand years into your future, give or take," he told me. He pulled on a switch and the lights turned on. The roof gradually began opening into a window which showed a spectacular view of the stars outside. I looked up with a smile. "Fifty-first century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey, Rose! Two and a half galaxies!" Mickey moved to a porthole, gazing out in awe. Rose walked over to him and placed her arms around her neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

The two began to whisper to one another but I paid no mind to that, rather looking over the Doctor's shoulder as he rummaged around the control panel. He was picking up bits and pieces of presumably broken technology. He looked fairly unimpressed. "Dear me, had some cowboys in here! Got a ton of repair work going on." He chucked the pieces he was hold down, noticing a screen with a diagram of the spaceship on it. Rose and Mickey came over to join us in looking at it. I could hear the surprise and curiosity in the Doctor's voice as he said, "Now that's odd, look at that. All the warp engines are going... full capacity! There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe... and we're not moving. So where's all that power going?"

"And where is everyone?" I asked.

The Doctor leaned forward and tweaked some knobs on the control panel. "Good question, no life readings on board."

"Well," Rose said, "we're in deep space; they didn't just nip out for a quick fag."

The Doctor took her seriously as he said, "Nope, checked all the smoking pods." Damn it, now I really wanna smoke! There was a pause as we all looked around before the Doctor ruined it by sniffing quiet loudly. "Can you smell that?"

"Yeah," Rose said, "someone's cooking."

Mickey smiled, "Sunday roast, definitely!"

The Doctor pressed something else and a door opened behind us. We made our way through and saw part of the wall and floor with 18th centurary Earth décor, as well as a very familiar looking lit fireplace. OH! The Girl in the Fireplace! Wow, I forgot that was the first bit. "Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship. Eighteenth century! French! Nice mantel." He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the fireplace. "Not a hologram." We both bent down and looked at it closely while Mickey and Rose explored the rest of the room. "Not even a reproduction, this actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double-sided, there's another room through there."

I crouched down looking through the fire into the other room as Rose said, "There can't be, that's the outer hull of the ship, look."

I smiled at the young girl with long blonde hair and dressed in a nightgown that stared back at me. The Doctor crouched next to me to see what I was smiling about. He noticed the little girl, whose name escapes me, and said, "Hello!" with a smile.

"Hello…" she said slightly nervous.

"What's your name, sweetie?" I asked her with a smile.

"Reinette," she said. OH! Right… I only really remember her as Madame de Pompadour.

The Doctor's smile brightened, "Reinette, that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?"

Reinette gave us a suspicious look and said, "In my bedroom."

"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?" he asked.

"Paris, of course!" Reinette said. Her face lit up when she mentioned Paris.

"Paris, right!" the Doctor said.

"Madame, Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?" she asked.

The Doctor quickly came up with an awnswer, "Oh, it's just a routine... fire check. Can you tell us what year it is?"

"Of course I can! Seventeen hundred and twenty seven," Reinette told us.

The Doctor smiled at the thought of 1727 in Paris. "Right, lovely! One of my favourites... August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night night!"

"Goodnight Monsieur, Madame," Reinette said.

The Doctor stood but I stayed looking at Reinette. "We'll see you again, sweetie." I smiled at the girl and she returned the smile.

Giving her a slight wave, I stood and turned as the Doctor said, "…this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink."

Mickey frowned, "What's that?"

The Doctor smirked, "No idea. Just made it up. Didn't wanna say 'magic door'."

Rose smiled. "And on the other side of the," she deepened her voice, "'magic door'," she returned to her normal voice, "is France in 1727?"

The Doctor nodded and looked back at the fireplace before walking across the room, taking his coat off and throwing it in the corner. "Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too."

Mickey frowned, "She was speaking English, I heard her!"

I clapped Mickey on the shoulder saying, "The TARDIS translates just about everything for you." I tapped my head, "Inside your head." I walked over to the Doctor, standing on the opposite side of the fireplace from where he knelt. I was not going to let the Doctor go see Reinette by himself, even if she was a little girl. I suppose I was getting jealous, but this time I kind of had a reason to be.

"Even French?" Mickey asked.

"Yes, ya doof, even French," I said jokingly. Mickey didn't get irritated that I joked with him because he knew that _I_ was just joking.

The Doctor fiddled with the side of the fireplace and the section of the wall began to rotate, just like in a creepy horror movie. I squeaked when it moved, holy fucking crap! I did _not_ expect that! Well… I did, just it scared the crap outta me. "Gotcha!" the Doctor said with a smile. I kept my eyes closed as the fireplace moved, but I could hear Rose and Mickey call out to the both of us.

The fireplace stopped moving and I opened my eyes, taking a deep breath. Holy fuck. I really don't want to do that again… well do it again without warning. I looked around the room to see we where in Reinette's bedroom and that she lay asleep on her bed. I bit my lip as I focused on the sound of the ticking clock; I glanced at the clock on the fireplace. It was the only clock in the room and it was broken. I turned my attention to the Doctor as he walked towards the window. I could just barely see the Paris skyline being showered by snow. It truly was beautiful. There was a loud neigh of a horse outside and then the shuffling of blankets. I turned to see Reinette sitting up, staring at the Doctor. The Doctor turned and said, "It's okay! Don't scream! It's me, it's the fireplace man. Look." He made his way over and lit a candle by her bed with the sonic screwdriver. Reinette looked startled. "We were talking, just a moment ago. I was in your fireplace with Faline." He nodded to me as I stood by the fireplace. Reinette looked to me and I smiled at her, which she returned for a moment.

Reinette turned back to the Doctor and said, "Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months!"

The Doctor was clearly surprised as he said, "Really? Oh." He walked back to the fireplace and knocked on it, listening to the sound it produced. I walked over to Reinette and sat on the edge of her bed as we both watched the Doctor. "Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in."

Reinette frowned, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The Doctor didn't reply, instead he focused on the clock that didn't work. "Okay, that's scary..." he said.

Reinette was skeptic as she said, "You're scared of a broken clock?"

"Just a bit scared, yeah," he said. "Just a little tiny bit. 'Cause you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room..." The Doctor paused, turning to look back at Reinette and I. There was a moment of silence and we could hear the ticking, "Then what's that?" The ticking began to grow louder. Reinette looked around, clearly scared. I moved onto the bed fully and scooted up to the headboard. I wrapped my arms around Reinette, trying to keep her calmer then I felt. The Doctor barely moved, speaking slowly and quietly. "'Cause you see that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. Size of a man."

"What is it?" Reinette asked, wrapping her arms around me as I stroked her hair.

The Doctor checked behind the curtains, finding nothing. His voice lowered even more as he began spilling out his thought process. "Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticks and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do: break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two?" He paused. "You might start to wonder if you're really alone." He moved towards the bed and crouched down giving Reinette and I instructions as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Faline, Reinette, stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge." He peered underneath the bed before turning on the sonic screwdriver to scan. The Doctor was suddenly pushed back and he dropped the sonic screwdriver. Reinette gasped but thankfully kept her eyes on the Doctor. The Doctor looked under the bed before moving into a crouch beside the bed. "Reinette…" he whispered. "Don't look round."

While young Reinette wasn't aloud to look, I did. A figure stood on the other side of the bed. My heart beat faster in my chest. The figure wore a clown like mask. My fucking god! I hate clowns! The figure was leering down at Reinette. I tightened my grip on her. The Doctor continued to speak to Reinette, "You stay exactly where you are." He met my eyes before leaning forward and kissing my forehead quickly. It was a silent message telling me to also listen and stay put. The Doctor stood and stared straight at the figure. He glanced back at Reinette, then the figure, and then back at Reinette; clearly bothered by something. "Hold still, let me look..." He bent down and grasped Reinette's head between his hands, staring intently into her eyes with a disturbed expression before looking back at the figure. His eyes widened as he said, "You've been scanning her brain!" He paused looking once more into Reinette's eyes before standing up straight again. "What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?"

"I don't understand... it wants me?" Reinette turned and looked at the figure, not even flinching. "You want me?"

The figure's head twitched to one side and it spoke in a distinctly mechanical voice. "**Not yet. You are incomplete.**"

The Doctor frowned, "'Incomplete'? What's that mean, 'incomplete'?" the droid didn't answer, continuing to stare at Reinette. The Doctor stood and spoke to the droid in a slightly irritated voice. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it threateningly at the droid. "You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, 'incomplete'?"

The droid, again, did not answer. Instead it walked in jerky movement around the bed to face the Doctor. I slowly stood from the bed moving away from the two of them towards the fireplace. When I made it to the fireplace the droid extended an arm and a menacing looking blade slid out near the Doctor's face. The Doctor quickly tilted his head away as I gasped saying, "Doctor!"

"Monsieur, be careful!" Reinette cried.

"Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares." The Doctor backed away, the droid pursuing. It swiped at the Doctor who jumped back, reaching the fireplace. "Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?" The droid slashed at the Doctor again. He jumped aside, pulling me with him, and the droid's blade hit the mantel, getting stuck.

"What do monsters have nightmares about?" Reinette asked.

The droid struggled and the Doctor pulled me into his embrace before taking the opportunity to turn the fireplace around. "Me, ha!" Reinette smiled at us as we left.

"Doctor! Faline!" Rose cried as the fireplace finished turning. The Doctor pulled me with him away from the droid to the far wall. He grabbed the gun-like object hanging there and used it to spray ice at the droid. It convulsed in one last, vain attempt to free itself before freezing completely.

"Excellent, ice gun!" Mickey said.

The Doctor calmly threw the 'gun' to Rose, who caught it. "Fire extinguisher," he said. He then turned to me, looking me over quickly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I smiled at him, quickly kissing his cheek. "I'm fine, promise."

"Where did that thing come from?" Rose asked breaking the two of us out of our 'moment'.

"Here," the Doctor said.

Mickey frowned asking, "So why is it dressed like that?"

"Field trip to France, some kind of basic camouflage protocol - nice needlework! Shame about the face." The Doctor walked back over to the droid, squinting at it. He pulled off the wig to reveal its actual head - an ornate clockwork mechanism, covered with a clear plastic egg shape. The Doctor couldn't help but admire it with near giddy excitement. "Oh, you are beautiful!" I walked confidently, well my walk was confident, over to the Doctor while Mickey and Rose slowly edged closer. The Doctor put on his sexy 'thinking' glasses to examine it more closely. "No really, you are, you're gorgeous! Look at that! Space age clockwork, I love it! I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart - and, by the way, count those - it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you." He took one last wistful look at the droid before holding up the sonic screwdriver. "But that won't stop me." The droid creaked back to life and teleported away. Rose and Mickey blinked, looking around. While the Doctor stuffed the screwdriver back into his pocket, walking swiftly back to the fireplace and preparing to go back to the other side. "Short range teleport, can't have got far. Could still be on board –"

"What is it?" Rose asked.

The Doctor pointed to Rose and Mickey, "Don't go looking for it!" He turned to me. "Faline," he left the question hanging. I smiled at him and walked over taking the hand he extended to me. The Doctor looked to Rose and Mickey saying, "Be back in a sec," before moving the fireplace.

The room changed since the last time, filled with reds and golds and a beautiful harp. I can tell immediately that Reinette would be much older this time. The Doctor walked from the fireplace and called out, "Reinette... Just checking you're okay..." He moved over to the harp, brushing his hand against its strings. I, however, kept my eyes on the door seeing Reinette, now a beautiful young woman, walk into the room. She paused, obviously recognizing the Doctor. He didn't seam to notice her until she cleared her throat. "Oh! Hello!" he said. The Doctor quickly put away his glasses, clearly surprised and at least marginally distracted by her appearance. There was a slight stutter in his voice, a stutter that I will admit bothered me, as he said, "Um, I was just looking for Reinette. Uh, this is still her room, isn't it? I've been away, not sure how long."

A woman then called from down the hall saying, "Reinette! We're ready to go!"

Reinette turned slightly as she called back down the hall, "Go to the carriage, mother, I will join you there." I glanced at the Doctor to see him smiling in realization. Reinette turned back to us fully and said, "It is customary, I think, to have imaginary friends only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence."

The Doctor smiled, "Reinette…!" The blonde smiled. "Well…" he continued. He paused, looking her up and down. "Goodness, how you've grown." I stared between the two of them. It was fairly irritating. I knew that Reinette loved him; everyone fell in love with the Doctor.

Reinette approached him, seaming to ignore me for the time being. "And you do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you."

The Doctor, clearly unsure of how to react being as clueless as he is to female affections unless pointed out to him, said, "Right... yes... sorry. Um... umm... umm.. listen, lovely to catch up, but er, better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a strange man, do we?"

Reinette tilted her head, "Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I have known you since I was seven years old."

"Yeah... I suppose you have." He gave a small laugh. "I came the quick route."

Reinette moved forward even more and touched the Doctor's cheek, examining him. His eyes widen as do mine. She does realize I'm right here, right? Even if I wasn't with the Doctor its still kind of rude… and weird to watch two others interact like that and be the third wheel. "Well, you seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate, but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real."

The Doctor shook his head, gazing at her. "Oh, pfft... You never want to listen to reason..."

In the distance we heard a servant call, "Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient."

Reinette called back, her voice showing her annoyance at the interruption. "A moment!" She looked back to the Doctor. "So many questions. So little time." She pulled the Doctor forward in one move, pressing her lips against his in one move. The two stumbled back into the mantel place. My eyes widen… okay. I knew this was coming and that… well she's an important historical figure she cant _actually _have a relationship with him. However, that didn't stop the leap my heart took at the sight and the slight betrayal… before I noticed. He wasn't kissing her back. Good. If he did… well I can be violent when I want to be. I was very violent as a child.

The same servant called, "Mademoiselle Poisson!" clearly closer then before.

Reinette broke the one way kiss and ran to the open door, grabbing a purse from her dressing table as she went, not giving us so much as a backward glance. The Doctor stared after her with wide eyes. That was when the servant reached the door and stopped dead when he noticed the Doctor and I. Well that's our cue. I moved over to the fireplace, trying to be as unnoticed as possible.

"Poisson?" the Doctor asked as he began to realize just who… just who kissed him. "Reinette Poisson? No... no, no, no, no, no way, Reinette Poisson?" The Doctor ran right up to the manservant, as though interrogating him but not letting the man get a word in. "Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France?" He ran back to the fireplace not seaming to notice me. "Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan? Fantastic gardener!" He laughed.

The servant, having enough of the Doctor's talking and finally having the moment to speak asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The Doctor reached for the fireplace and found the trigger back to the ship. "I'm the Doctor. And I was just snogged by Madame de Pompadour!" Well at least he recognized she kissed him before even noticing I was there. The fireplace revolved again, taking the Doctor and I with it. He stepped back onto the ship, but I waited by the fireplace for a moment. I saw his jaw move as he was about to say something before he turned to face me. I could see his eyes glint with something as he looked at me. "Faline," he said softly. The Doctor walked toward me slowly, "Oh Faline." He came to me, I noticed his body twitch more when he stopped like he wanted to touch me but was to scared to. "Faline, I am _so_ sorry."

I shook my head, "It's fine."

I guess my answer didn't satisfy him because he said, "No its not."

"Ten," I said, hoping the nickname might get him to understand. "Seriously, I'm fine. You're the Doctor. It's actually a challenge for people to not love for you in some way."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact…" he started.

"That nothing happened… well nothing happened on your end." I told him. "And its not like I didn't know she would kiss you. That's kind of the reason I'm still pretty calm about the whole thing."

"Faline," the Doctor said softly. He moved closer to me, cradled my face between his hands, and kissed me softly. "That doesn't change the fact that it happened. I am so sorry. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

I smiled at him and said, "Doctor…" I was going to tell him that he didn't need to be sorry and that I forgave him but I remembered that something was missing… or rather two some ones. "Mickey and Rose aren't here."

The Doctor released me looking around and, just like I said, no one was there. He walked forward down the hall. I quickly moved forward and grabbed his hand. He tightened it in his grip as he complained about them. "Every time, every time, it's rule one - Don't wander off! I tell them, I do, rule one! There could be anything on this ship!" We turned the corner and we were met by a white horse in the middle of the corridor. The horse whinnied and I moved forward, letting go of the Doctor to pet it. I love animals.

I began to slowly stroke the horse's mane. "Hello sweetie," I said softly. Wow… I just had a River moment there. The horse nudged my shoulder slightly and I noticed a paused in my movements.

"Faline," the Doctor said catching my attention. I turned to him to see the softened look he was giving me. "Come on." We went down the corridor, "Rose?" the Doctor called out like a child looking for his mother. The horse continued to follow us; I turned and walked backward watching it follow the two of us. The Doctor stopped to look down a corridor before turning to the horse. There was irritation dripping from his voice as he said, "Will you stop following me? I'm not your mother!" The horse nudged him.

I laughed, "Awe. He likes you."

The Doctor smiled at me before moving away, towards a set of white, French double doors. He opened them. "So this is where you came from, eh, horsey?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him through the doors. We were now on a grassy courtyard. Further into the courtyard Reinette was walking with a woman… ohh! Angel Coulby played her! The same girl that played Gwen in Merlin! Awesome! Well, even though I hated Gwen in the legends because she brought on the end of Camalot and King Arthur because she was a two-timing slut… but the tv show was good. The Doctor pulled me towards the low wall with a pillar and an urn on top.

The two women laughed, walking arm in arm. We could hear them speaking, "Oh, Catherine," Reinette said, "you are too wicked!" Reinette slowly turned in out direction. The Doctor quickly pulled me into his arms and pulled the both of us behind the pillar just in time to keep from being seen.

"Oh, speaking of wicked," Catherine said, "I hear Madame de Chateneux is ill and close to death."

The Doctor moved us from behind the pillar and the two of us look at Reinette from behind the small wall as she answers. "Yes," her voice turned serious, "I am devastated." She laughed.

Catherine laughed with her saying, "Oh, indeed. I myself am frequently inconsolable." The Doctor and I smiled. "The King will therefore be requiring a new mistress. You love the King, of course?"

"He is the King. And I love him with all my heart. And I look forward to meeting him." As Catherine laughed Reinette turned back to us. The Doctor grabbed me again and we both crouched down behind the wall.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Catherine asked.

Reinette shook her head, "Not wrong, no." The Doctor and I peaked over the wall to see the two women link arms and walk again. The Doctor and I straightened fully.

"Every woman in Paris knows your ambitions," Catherine said.

I could almost hear the smile on Reinette's face as she said, "Every woman in Paris shares them."

"You know of course that the King is to attend the Yew Tree ball?" Catherine said as the sound of their voices faded.

The Doctor took my hand and pulled me back towards the double doors. "We need to find Rose and Mickey," he said. We walked through the doors to see the white horse still standing there. The two of us made our way down the hall, followed by the white horse. The Doctor and I walked in silence for a moment before he slowed and said, "We should name it."

I frowned, stopping completely, and looked at him confused, "Name what?"

He nodded behind us at the horse that moved closer to me and nudged the back of my head so my attention would be on him rather then the Doctor. "The horse," he said. "Seeing as its following us it should have a name other then 'the horse'."

"Oh," I said petting the horse's mane. We began walking again in silence. I suppose the Doctor wanted me to choose because he kept looking at me as I kept my hand on the horse. After a few moments of thinking, I mean, what should you name a horse that wasn't yours and that didn't sound like some sort of name someone would give a small yappy dog? I smiled at the Doctor when he looked back at the horse and I again. "Cesar," I told him.

The Doctor looked at me confused for a moment. "Cesar?"

I nodded. "Cesar is the name of the horse that Erik, er… the Phantom… _borrowed_ in Gaston Leroux's Phantom of the Opera."

"Why that?" he asked.

I smiled even brighter, "It's my favorite book. And movie. I haven't seen the Broadway play yet but I'm pretty sure it would be my favorite play too."

The Doctor smiled and me. He was about to say something when we heard two familiar voices in the distance. ROSE! MICKEY! We made our way down the hall and turned the corner to see Rose and Mickey looking through what I could guess to be as a two-way mirror. The two of us went up behind them, watching through the mirror as a man entered the elegant room followed by two others, clearly of a lesser status.

"Blimey," Mickey said, "look at this guy. Who does he think he is?"

"King of France," the Doctor said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Rose turned and smirked at the both of us. "Oh, here's trouble. What you two been up to?"

The Doctor kept his eyes on the king as he stood before the mirror having no idea we were watching him. "Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friends of a future French aristocrat... picked a fight with a clockwork man..." Cesar whinnied from around the corner. "Oh, and we met a horse." Cesar then came into view.

Mickey frowned and asked, "What's a horse doing on a spaceship?"

"Mickey," the Doctor turned to him giving him a 'look', "what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective." The Doctor looked through the window and pointed. "See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history..." He placed a finger on the glass as Reinette entered the room. "Hers. Time window... deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty-first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?"

Rose looked at the woman closely. "Who is she?"

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived."

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" Rose asked.

I shook my head, "He has a Queen. She wants to be his mistress." The Doctor glanced at me, surprised I knew seeing as I've told him multiple times I'm horrible at history.

Rose nodded her head, "Oh, I get it. Camilla." She and Mickey laughed. I hid my confusion. That was one of the jokes that I never got, and I guess it made sense to them.

We watched as the king left. "I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace... even her own title - Madame de Pompadour."

Reinette stood in front of the mirror preening herself, not that she needed it. Even though I was jealous of her doesn't mean I'm going to deny that she is a beautiful woman. "Queen must have loved her..." Rose said.

The Doctor nodded, "Oh, she did. They get on very well."

Mickey rose an eyebrow. "The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?"

The Doctor shrugged. "France. It's a different planet."

I noticed the ticking before the Doctor and immediately said. "They're going after Reinette." I swung the mirror open and walked through just as the clockwork droid showed itself to Reinette and began to advance on her.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her away as the Doctor came rushing past us holding the fire extinguisher gun. "Hello, Reinette," he said. "Hasn't time flown?"

Reinette smiled when seeing him, "Fireplace man!"

The Doctor spayed the droid with the fire extinguisher until it is immobile. He threw the extinguisher back to Mickey as the droid began to click and whirr loudly. "What's it doing?" Mickey asked.

"Switching back on. Melting the ice," the Doctor explained.

"And then what?" Mickey asked.

"Then it kills everyone in the room." The clockwork droid's arm shot out towards the Doctor's throat – he jumped back and moved towards Reinette and I. "Focuses the mind, doesn't it?" He began to address the clockwork woman. "Who are you? Identify yourself." The droid cocked its head but didn't answer. The Doctor glanced at Reinette from the corner of his eye and said, "Order it to answer me."

"Why should it listen to me?" she asked.

"I don't know. It did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it."

Reinette stood tall and said, "Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you."

The droid lowered its arm. "**I am repair droid seven.**"

"So what happened to the ship, then?" the Doctor asked. "There was a lot of damage."

"**Ion storm, eighty two percent systems failure.**"

The Doctor frowned and said, "That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?"

"**We did not have the parts,**" the droid said causing me to flinch.

Mickey laughed to himself and said, "Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts."

"What's happened to the crew, where are they?" the Doctor asked, ignoring Mickey.

"**We did not have the parts,**" the droid repeated.

The Doctor was persistent as he continued, "There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?"

"Doctor," I said drawing his attention to me. "If they didn't have the parts… what would they use to fix the ship?" I didn't want to outright tell him that they used the crew to try and fix the ship. I couldn't believe that they actually did it and wished it wasn't true so there was no way I could say it out-loud even as a theory.

The Doctor continued to stare at me as the droid answered his question, "**We did not have the parts.**"

"Oh!" the Doctor said softly turning back to the droid. "You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew."

"The crew?" Mickey asked.

Rose then began to explain what they had seen earlier, "We found a camera with an eye in it... and there was a heart... wired in to machinery." Anyone could hear the disgust in her voice at the idea of them killing the crew.

"It was just what it was programmed to," the Doctor said trying to calm Rose down. "Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No-one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?"

"Someone cooking," Rose whispered.

"Flesh plus heat," the Doctor said. "Barbeque." I gaged, clutching my stomach. Oh my god. I know I have an over active imagination, but the thought of human bodies being roasted and knowing that I had been only feet, maybe inches away from it made me sick to my stomach. The Doctor stared at me. "Faline," he said softly.

However before he could say anymore I ran through the one-way mirror. I was not going to let them see me puke, and I wasn't going to puke in from of Madame de Pompadour and especially not in front of the Doctor. I rushed down another corridor, passing Cesar on my way. I turned down another corridor and my attention was drawn to the camera that turned to me. I knew there was an eye inside said camera before my own eyes focused on it. Immediately whatever was in my stomach that I had been holding in came out. Then of course the sound of my own retching caused me to do it again. My god! What the hell is wrong with me? I _never_ throw up. Last time I did was before I even turned thirteen, and even then it was rare. Except of course when I was a baby seeing as I had had a condition called pyloric stenosis; which caused me to projectile vomit until I was so weak and dehydrated that I had to have surgery to correct it. I still have the thin scar three inches above my belly button.

When I was sure everything from my stomach had been expelled and that I wasn't going to throw up again, I made my way back the way I came. I smiled when I came across Cesar. The white horse had followed me part of the way without my knowing. Cesar nudged me and I stood with him for a moment, letting my stomach calm down completely.

"Faline?" I turned my attention from the horse, looking over his neck to see my Doctor standing there. "Are you alright?"

I walked around Cesar and made my way to him confused, wasn't he supposed to be at the party with Reinette… "I'm fine," I told him.

The Doctor pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair. "You ran out so fast, and then the droid disappeared." I pulled away and looked at him. "I had to make sure you were ok."

I gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine Doctor, I just want to get off this ship a lot sooner." I paused. "Where are Rose and Mickey? And Reinette?"

"They're all back where we left them," he told me.

I nodded. "Okay." I grabbed his hand and walked with him down the hall. "Well, we have something we have to be doing now."

"And what's that?" he asked me.

I stopped him outside the two way mirror that had Rose, Mickey, and Reinette waiting on the other side. "Stay with her for a little while," the Doctor went to open his mouth and I interrupted. "Please. It's part of the, for lack of a better word, storyline and I don't want anything to mess it up. Even you." I gave his shoulder a push. "So get in there and don't fuck up."

The Doctor turned back to me and kissed me on the lips. "Alright," he went through the mirror as I waited by the wall.

It was a few short moments later that Rose and Mickey came out. Rose immediately hugged me, "Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded. "Ya," I told her. "Just steer clear of a certain hallway."

"Gross," Mickey said.

"Oh shut up," I told him.

"Mickey!" Rose suddenly shouted. I turned to see what was wrong only to be grabbed from behind as I saw both Rose and Mickey struggled from the corner of my eye. I struggled against their hold until something sharp was forced into my neck. An unknown liquid was pushed into my bloodstream. My body began to feel lifeless, as my eyes grew heavy until there was nothing I could do as I fell unconscious.

-x-x-x-

"Faline," a voice called through the dark fog I was in. "Faline! Wake up!" I shot my eyes open. The first thing I noticed was that I was shackled to a metal table that was tilted at a sharp angle. The second and third things I noticed were that Rose and Mickey were in the same situation as me, and that we were all surrounded by clockwork droids. Damn it! Why does this shit always happen? Especially when the Doctor isn't here to get us out of this mess?

Mickey's panicked voice began to catch my attention. "Rose? Faline? They're gonna chop us up. Just like the crew - they're gonna chop us up and stick us all over their stupid spaceship. And where's the Doctor? Where's the precious Doctor now? He's been gone for flipping hours, that's where he is!"

I glared at Mickey, "Shut up."

A droid came up to my right and told me, "**You are compatible.**"

I couldn't bring myself to look at it's clown like face. Why? Why must it look almost like a clown? "You should think before making me, us, into a part of the ship." I paused. Fuck! They plan on making us into part of the ship. I felt myself begin to shake. "We didn't come alone. And you – you _really_ don't want to mess with _him_." The clown like droid thrust a sharp and lethal looking tool into my face. I flinched away from the weapon. "What about the Daleks? You should know about them. They have a name for our friend. They called him the…"

In the distance, there was a loud banging and the sound of someone, well the Doctor seeing as it couldn't be anyone else, singing drunkenly. "_I could've danced all night, I could've danced all night…_" I had nothing more to say after I heard that. Really, nothing can save my argument. The Doctor staggered into the room, dancing with an imaginary partner, wearing a pair of sunglasses and a tie around his head. "_And still have begged for moooore… I could've spread my wings and done a thou -_" the Doctor automatically began to speak normally. Well as normal as a drunk Time Lord can speak. "Have you met the French? My… GOD, they know how to party."

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm."

The Doctor scrunched up his nose in a way that I would find sexy, were it not for the weapon in my face. "Oh, you sound just like your mother."

"What've you been doing?" Rose asked angrily. "Where've you been?"

"Well... among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early," he told her. He looked at me amazed, "Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before!" The Doctor came to my other side and leaned over me slightly. "Always take a banana to a party, Faline. Bananas are GOOD."

I rolled my eyes, "Your so weird." The Doctor leaned forward and kissed me on the lips quickly. When he pulled away I gave him a smirk. He wasn't drunk, he hadn't even been drinking. I could tell because there was no taste of alcohol on his lips. He was faking it. Why? I don't know, but he doesn't really need a reason. He's the Doctor.

The Doctor turned his attention to the clown like droids. Ahh! They still creep me out! "Oh ho ho ho ho, brilliant. It's you! You're my favourite, you are, you are the best! Do you know why? 'Cause you're so THICK. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania." He then added as an afterthought, "And so's your dad." He moved away from me slightly. "Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for?" He snickered. "Her milometer. They wanna know how old she is. Know why? 'Cause this ship is thirty-seven years old. And they think that when Reinette is thirty-seven, when she's 'complete', then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it?" The Doctor stared one of the droids mockingly in the face. "Hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason - God knows what - only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do."

"**The brain is compatible,**" the droid said.

"Compatible?" the Doctor asked approaching the droid. "If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine." He removed the droid's mask and poured 'wine' into the clockwork inside the head of the droid. He took off the clown mask, THANK GOD, and patted it on the head. The droid wound down. I sighed and leaned back on the metal slab as the knife moved away from me. And of course that the clown like mask was gone. The Doctor was suddenly sober as he said, "Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't." A droid from the corner of the room began to advance, but the Doctor quickly deactivated it using a nearby lever. "Right, you three, that's enough lying about..." He released Rose, Mickey, and I quickly with the sonic screwdriver, and we slid down the tables onto the floor. Well, the two of them did, I slid into the Doctor's arms. He gave me a smile that I returned. "Time we got the rest of the ship turned off."

"Are those things safe?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor responded pulling his tie down and pushing the sunglasses up, "Yep. Safe. Safe and thick. Way I like them. Okay, all the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down." He began to feel around in his pockets. "Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs?" He looked around for them. "I had them a minute ago, I was using them as castanets."

I sighed heavily, "Ten." The Doctor just gave me a little smirk. God, this man… alien… whatever, drives me crazy.

Rose looked between the two of us for a moment before asking, "Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty-seven?"

"With the amount of damage to these circuits, they'll be lucky to hit the right century. Trial and error after that." He tried to operate the computer. "The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?"

There was an ominous pinging sound. I frowned, "What the hell is that?"

The Doctor continued typing away as he answered, "I don't know... incoming message?"

Mickey frowned, "From who?"

"Report from the field... one of them must still be out there with Reinette! That's why I can't close the windows, there's an override!" I heard something move behind us and turned just as one of the clockwork droids sprang to life with a whirring sound. Rose gasped from beside me as the Doctor and Mickey turned to see the droid expel the 'wine' the Doctor poured into its mechanics over the Doctor's shoes. "Well, that was a bit clever." The rest of the droids sprang to life, filling the room with ticking. "Right... many things about this are not good." The pinging sounded again. "Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?"

"**She is complete. It begins,**" the droid said before they all teleported out.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"One of them must've found the right time window, and now it's time to send in the troops," the Doctor said. "And this time they're bringing back her head."

-x-x-x-

I went with Rose when she went to explain to Reinette what was going on. I didn't want her to go alone, and truthfully not being on the partially human made ship made me feel better. When we made it to the correct, or well the closest time we could get to, we found Reinette standing by a window, looking out at the sky. There was a moment of silence as we approached before she suddenly turned. Her eyes widened upon seeing us. "Reinette," I said. "We haven't got a lot of time." Reinette looked confused. "We've come to warn you. They'll be here in five years."

Reinette frowned, "Five years?"

Rose nodded. "Some time after your thirty-seventh birthday. We um... we can't give you an exact date. It's a bit random. But they're coming. It's gonna happen. In a way, for us, it's already happening. I'm sorry, it's hard to explain. The Doctor does this better."

"Then be exact, and I will be attentive," Reinette said.

I shook my head saying, "There isn't time."

Reinette was persistent. "There are five years."

"For you. We haven't got five minutes," Rose said.

"Then also be concise," Reinette said taking a seat.

Rose gave me a quick look before she also sat down. "Erm... there's say, um... a- a... a vessel. A ship. A sort of sky ship. And it's full of... well, you. Different bits of your life in different rooms, all jumbled up. I told you it was complicated, sorry."

"There is a vessel in your world... where the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book so that he may step from one to the other without increase of age... while I, weary traveller... must always take the slower path?" Reinette summed up.

Rose's eyes widened. "He was right about you…"

"So, in five years these creatures will return. What can be done?"

"Keep them talking," I told her. "They're programed to respond to you. You cant stop them, but you can stall them for a while."

"Until?" Reinette pressed.

"Until the Doctor can get there," Rose said.

"He's coming, then?"

I gave a soft smile and said, "He's always there to scare away the monsters. Its his promise."

Reinette frowned. "But he cannot... make his promises in person?"

"He'll be there when you need him," Rose said. "That's the way it's gotta be."

"It's the way it's always been. The monsters and the Doctor. It seems you cannot have one without the other." Reinette said.

Rose gave a slight laugh saying, "Tell me about it." She paused. "The thing is... you weren't supposed to have either. Those creatures are messing with history. None of this was ever supposed to happen to you."

Reinette then grew angry, "Supposed to happen? What does that mean? It happened, child. And I would not have it any other way. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel." She stood, turning her back on Rose and I.

"Rose? Faline?" a voice called. The three of us turned as Mickey appeared from behind a tapestry just outside the room. "Rose!" he said as the blonde rushed to meet him. "The time window when she's thirty-seven. We found it. Right under our noses." He stopped talking as Reinette paused. She looked at the window behind the tapestry and made for it.

Rose quickly spoke, "No, you can't go in there, the Doctor will go mad—"

However, Reinette was already through the 'door' and on the spaceship. We quickly followed her as she looked at her surrounding, lost and confused, and clearly scared. "So this is his world," she said looking around before her eyes paused at me. "Your world." We heard screaming and chaos in the distance. I immediately knew what it was, Reinette's future. "What was that?" she asked.

Mickey turned to Rose and I, "The time window, the Doctor fixed an audio link."

Reinette spoke softly, almost afraid of the answer. "Those screams… is that my future?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Then I must take the slower path," Reinette said.

There was a slight paused that was filled with a few more screams and then Reinette's voice. Or rather her voice coming though the time window, "_Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now, you promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time._"

"That's my voice," Reinette said disturbed.

Mickey then said, "Rose, Faline, come on - we've gotta go. There's- there's a problem."

Rose moved to go with Mickey as I told them, "Give me a moment." I looked at Reinette as she stood there. I could tell she was terrified. "Reinette," I said softly as I took her hand. "I promise, just like I promised you when you were a little girl that the Doctor and I would return, that the Doctor will be there to save you." I gave her a smile. "It's what he does best."

Reinette nodded. "I believe you. I had seen into the Doctor's mind." I nodded as she paused slightly to gage my reaction. Yes, I remember. "I saw that you know things that even the Doctor doesn't know about, his own future. So I believe you if you say he will come." She gave me a smile. "And that makes me less scared. Thank you Faline."

I smiled and hugged her knowing that I would not see her again. The hug clearly surprised her seeing as it took her a moment to respond. "Your welcome Reinette." I released her and she turned, walking back through the tapestry into her world. I stand there for a moment, just staring at the tapestry before running down the hall to meet up with Rose, Mickey, and the Doctor.

I turned the corner and joining them as Rose asked, "You found it, then?"

The Doctor nodded, "They knew I was coming. They blocked it off."

Rose looked through the time window into the ballroom. "I don't get it. How come they got in there?"

I spoke up, looking over the Doctor's shoulder as he worked, "Remember, they can teleport."

The Doctor nodded, "Faline's right. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short-range teleports will do the trick."

"Well, we'll go in the TARDIS!" Rose said.

I shook my head, "We can't. We're part of events now."

"Well, can't we just smash through it?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor quickly answered, "Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck."

My head snapped to him. Of course! I turned and ran from the group. I was going to find Cesar. I'm such an idiot for forgetting that the Doctor uses him to get there. I turned the corner, almost running into the white horse. "Come on boy," I said. Cesar immediately followed me. Awe, I was gonna miss this horse. I came back into the room saying, "When all else fails," they all turned to me, "turn to the one that knows what's gonna happen."

The Doctor rushed over to me, pulling me into a quick kiss. "You're a genius."

I shook my head, "Technically you are, but I'll take the compliment." I pulled him into a hug. "Just remember you aren't called Fireplace Man for nothing." The Doctor pulled back and nodded. He turned and mounted the horse.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked as the Doctor directed Cesar into position. "I thought you said there was no way back if you went?" Rose turned to me and said, "Faline stop him. He listens to you." The Doctor looked at me and I gave him a smile. Cesar then bolted forward and jumped through the glass, shattering the door through time. Our connection to the Doctor was gone. Rose covered her mouth in shock before turning to me. "How could you let him do that? He cant come back now."

I gave her a smile before saying, "He's the Doctor. He'll be back.

-x-x-x-

Rose and Mickey ended up going around the ship to pass the time. I however, stayed by the TARDIS. I wasn't going to be anywhere else when the Doctor came back. I didn't take into account that it was going to take _five_ hours before I couldn't take it anymore. I watched the episode on my computer. Rose had had to wait five and a half hours… but by the time I was done with the episode, I wanted to see all the things I had missed, it was almost six hours since we last saw the Doctor. My station then moved to fireplace for the next two hours. I suppose I fell asleep sitting against the wall beside the fireplace because when I woke up Mickey was carrying me to the TARDIS again with Rose walking along side us. I looked at him and asked softly, "Has he come back?"

Mickey placed me on the ground before saying, "No." He paused. "Faline it's been almost ten hours. Maybe he isn't coming back."

I glared at him. "Don't you dare say that Mickey Smith. He's the Doctor and he's going to bring his Gallifreyan ass back or so help me god I'm going to kill him."

"Now I don't think that's necessary." Mickey, Rose, and I turned to see the Doctor there with a smile. I rushed to him, slamming my lips against his in a kiss. My fingers fisted into his hair, my god I love his hair, and his hands rested on my hips before moving to the small of my back. I then pulled away from the Doctor before smacking him across the face. He held his cheek staring at me with wide eyes that were matched by Mickey and Rose. "You slapped me," he said in shock. "You slap- Why did you slap me?"

"Almost ten hours!" I shouted at him.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, and I'm sorry but you said you knew what was going on."

"I did! Until there was an extra four hours added on!" I said, tears going down my face. He was the Doctor, he wasn't going to leave. But my mind automatically went to him just staying to be with Reinette, to him being trapped in that time, to him being killed and not able to regenerate.

His eyes darkened. I knew he could tell what I had been thinking. "Oh Faline," he said softly.

I didn't want him to think it was all his fault so I smiled and said, "But your back now. And that's all that matters."

The Doctor understood because he gave me a quick kiss and said, "Wait here, I'll be back in a second." He rushed back to the fireplace. He called out something that none of us heard before he triggered the fireplace and it revolved again.

Rose walked up to me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Ya," and I truthfully was now that I knew the Doctor would come back to me. "Come on." I lead her and Mickey back to the TARDIS where we waited for the Doctor.

Not even ten minutes passed before the Doctor came through the TARDIS doors, letting them close behind him as he walked slowly up to the console were Rose and Mickey stood. "Why her?" Rose asked him. "Why did they think they could fix the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?"

I looked to the Doctor from my spot on the pilot seat. "We'll probably never know. There was massive damage in the computer memory base. Probably got confused." He went to the controls. "The TARDIS can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble." He tapped on the computer, acting as though everything were alright.

I stood and came to his side, "You okay?" I asked him softly.

He looked up at me, glanced at Mickey and Rose as they left the room, and said, "She left you a letter."

My eyes widened as he handed it to me. I opened the envelope and read the carefully scripted words.

_Dear Faline,_

_The Doctor said that the two of you would be coming back for me. But as the days come and go, and as I feel my end coming nearer, I can feel that I wont see you both again. Then, I could tell you already knew that from the last time we spoke. I will not lie to you, I fell for the Doctor. But when he said you name and when you said his I could hear the love in your words. I never stood a chance did I? Tell him soon Faline. From what I saw inside his head the two of you are always in danger and you not telling him of your love would break him. He loves you deeply, though is scared to say so aloud in fear of losing you like he has lost all the rest. I hope to see you again Faline, but if I don't, I thank you for everything you and the Doctor have done for me. Goodbye Faline. With my love, Reinette._

I finished reading, with tears in my eyes, to see the Doctor putting his own letter into his breast pocket. I rubbed my eyes as the Doctor and I looked at the monitor, watching the still burning fireplace. He pressed a few keys and the fireplace became shrouded in darkness. We stood watching for a few more moments before the Doctor started the TARDIS and we left the 'SS Madame de Pompadour'.

**END**

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to grapejuice101 for being the one to kick me in the ass to get typing and to help me with this chapter. Specifically, the Doctor feeling guilty about kissing Reinette and go on an apologizing rampage with Faline. I hope this is a very nice surprise.**

**Also I'd like to apologize for taking so damn long! I swear I will never give up on this fic, but I'm a lazy bitch so it takes me a while. And it'll take me even longer because mid July I'm going to college. Yay me! Going to Culinary school! I feel so damn awesome. Though I'm only going four days a week for only four hours a day, still.**

**Anyways, hope you liked the LONG awaited chapter. (Though I think the ending is crap but I really couldn't think of a good one and believe me the last two pages took me a week to even think up).**


	7. 2x05

**2x05 "Rise of the Cybermen"**

I sat beside the Doctor on the pilot seat as we retold some of our adventures to Mickey and Rose. The Doctor's arm was draped over the back of the seat, his hand brushing my shoulder every once and a while. The Doctor's face lit up as he spoke, "And that weird munchkin lady with the big eyes? Do you remember? - the way she looked at you! And then she opens her mouth and fire comes out!"

I laughed, "Oh my god! I thought she was gonna rip me to shreds!"

"Yeah! One minute she's standing there, and the next minute - rawwwh!" The two of us mimicked fire coming out of our mouths, laughing.

Rose smiled and laughed along with us. Mickey smiled, though I could tell he didn't necessarily get it, and said, "Yeah... where- where was that, then? What happened?"

"Oh," the Doctor said, "it was on this um... uh, this uh... planet thing, asteroid. It's a long story, you had to be there. Um... what're you doing that for?"

I looked over at Mickey, who stood by the console holding a button down. "'Cos you told me to..." Mickey said.

The Doctor blinked and then asked, "When was that…?"

"About half an hour ago…" Mickey said.

"Um. You can let go now," the Doctor told him.

Mickey let the button go and Rose sniggered. She clearly understood what had happened just as Mickey was beginning to figure it out. "Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped?" Mickey asked.

There was a slight pause before the Doctor answered, "Ten minutes? Twenty? ... Twenty-nine?"

"You just forgot me!" Mickey said, insulted.

I looked at Mickey with a straight face, meaning what I said was true, "No one can forget you Mickey."

I could tell that my statement partially relieved Mickey, but the Doctor then spoke ruining the small relief Mickey had. "No, no, no! I was just- I was just... I was calibrating. I was just... no, I know exactly what I'm doing." Just as he finished speaking the TARDIS console exploded violently. Sparks and flames flew everywhere. The explosion sent us all toppling to the floor. The Doctor scrambled to his knees and frantically tried to operate the console.

"What happened?" Rose cried.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he realized what was happening to the TARDIS. "The time vortex is gone! That's impossible - it's just gone!"

I turned to the Doctor with wide eyes. "But that cant happen!"

"Brace yourself! We're gonna crash!" the Doctor said. He grabbed me, holding me to him as we were all thrown backwards, slamming to the floor. Gas masks fell from the ceiling and the light in the TARDIS went out leaving it almost completely dark. "Everyone all right? Rose - Mickey?" He looked down at me. "Faline?"

"I'm fine," I said unwrapping myself from his arms.

On the other side of the console Mickey replied, "I'm fine. I'm okay, sorry."

We all stood slowly. The Doctor looked up at the rotor and the console. "She's dead," he said. There was a clicking as the engines cooled down. Smoke rose from the console. "The TARDIS is dead," he whispered as he began to walk around the console.

"You can fix it?" Rose asked.

"There's nothing to fix," the Doctor said. "She's perished." My heart hammered in my chest. That's impossible. The TARDIS cant die. The Doctor pulled at lever back and forth with no effect. "The last TARDIS in the universe... extinct."

I shook my head, "No. She isn't." I looked the Doctor in the eyes, silently telling him I wasn't entirely sure with my own statement.

"We can get help, yeah?" Rose asked.

"Where from?" the Doctor asked.

"Well," she continued, "we've landed - we've gotta be somewhere."

The Doctor shook his head saying. "We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness. We're in some sort of no-place... the silent realm... the lost dimension..."

Mickey, who had to be the _smart_ one and open the door without really knowing what was out there, turned to us grinning. "Otherwise known as London!" He laughed and stepped out of the door.

I frowned. "What?" The three of us followed Mickey from the _dead_ TARDIS. Outside was just what he said, 21st century London.

"London, England, Earth. Hold on..." Mickey picked a paper out of the trash and looked at the front page. I smirked, having a flash of Marty McFly doing the same thing in Back to the Future. Hmmm, I have to ask the Doctor if that's even possible… and where I can get a hover board. "First of February this year - not exactly far-flung, is it?" Rover came over and looked over his shoulder.

The Doctor looked around, "So, this is London."

Mickey nodded, "Yep."

"Your city."

"That's the one," Mickey said.

"Just as we left it."

Mickey nodded, "Bang on."

The Doctor nodded and asked, "And that includes the zeppelins?" We all looked up following the Doctor's gaze. And sure enough the sky was full of zeppelins.

I smirked, "Cool."

"What the hell…?" Mickey asked.

"That's beautiful," Rose said.

"Okay," Mickey said. "Okay. So, it's London with a big international zeppelin festival."

"This is not your world," the Doctor said.

Mickey frowned, "But if the date's the same..." he paused, "... it's parallel, right? Am I right? Like a parallel Earth where they've got Zeppelins, am I right? I'm right, aren't I?"

"Must be," the Doctor said looking at me. "Your world?" he asked as Mickey explained what he was talking about to Rose.

I shook my head, "No. We don't have zeppelins, and we certainly didn't have…" I trailed of. I wasn't going to tell the Doctor about the Cybermen.

"And he's still alive," I heard Rose say. I glanced to my right and saw Rose staring at a poster right in front of us. The Doctor too, followed her gaze. On the poster was Pete Tyler – a successful businessman, holding a bottle labeled 'Vitex'. "A parallel world and my dad's still alive..." She walked to the poster with us following.

"Don't look at it, Rose," the Doctor said in a stern voice. "Don't even think about it. This is not your world."

"But he's my dad... and..." Rose touched the poster. The picture of Pete sprang to life for a moment, says 'trust me on this', winks and gives a thumbs up. Rose stepped back. "Oh, that's weird. But he's real!" The poster repeated itself. Rose smiled, "He's a success! He was always planning these daft little schemes, health-food drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it."

The Doctor suddenly grabbed Rose by the shoulder and bent slightly to look into her eyes. "Rose, if you've ever trusted me, then listen to me now." Rose glanced back at the poster.

"Rose!" I snapped. The blonde looked to me. "Stop looking at it and listen to the Doctor."

Rose reluctantly meet the Doctor's eyes again after he gave me slight nodded. "Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your Pete. That is A Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie - his own Rose. His own daughter who is someone else, but not you." Rose's eyes almost went back to the poster but she ended up glancing at me and I gave her a stern look. "You can't see him. Not ever." Rose gave a tiny nod as Mickey touched her shoulder comfortingly while a grabbed her hand a slight squeeze. The poster of Pete kept repeating itself.

-x-x-x-

We all ended up splitting up. The Doctor went back to the TARDIS, Rose left to wallow in what was going on with her 'family', Mickey left to… check up on his family I believe. I however walked to the Tower of London. Maybe, just maybe Torchwood was there. I made my way around to the tourist center and opened the door. I saw Ianto standing there. Oh god. Ianto's here. My heart hammered in my chest if he's there then maybe, just maybe Jack might be there. Unlike Rose, I didn't want anything to do with this Jack, this Torchwood. I just wanted to see if he was alive and well, working at Torchwood. Ianto looked up at me with a smile. "Hello," he said to me. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

I smiled at Ianto in return, even though he wasn't the same Ianto I knew about… he was still Ianto; and I love Ianto. "Hello," I said, "I was wondering if you might know a Captain Jack Harkness?"

Ianto's smile vanished. "How do you know that name?"

"Oh, so you do know him," I said. "That's good. I just wanted to know if he's alive and well… he is isn't he?"

Ianto nodded, "Yes. But how do you know him?"

I bit my lip ring. I couldn't very well use the same reason I know him as how I knew _my_ Jack. "I cant say. Just let him know that I hope he's well, though I'm sure he already knows." I glanced at the camera. "And you of course, stay well Ianto Jones." Before he had a chance to ask me how I knew _his_ name, I left the building and quickly hailed a cab. Thankfully my card still worked here, but hey the money was the same and money was money.

I made the cab stop a block away from the TARDIS at a convenience that, thankfully, sold Monsters; before walking to the TARDIS. I walked in just as the Doctor was yelling at Mickey, "She goes wandering off - parallel world, it's like a gingerbread house! All those temptations calling out."

Mickey frowned, "Oh, so it's just Rose and Faline then? Nothing out there to tempt me?"

I looked between the two confused. Umm, hello? I'm right here. "Well, I don't know," the Doctor said. "I can't worry about everything... if I could just get this thing to—" He kicked the TARDIS console hard in his frustration and walked slowly over to the pilot chair, scowling.

"Did that help?" Mickey asked.

"Yes," the Doctor answered.

"Did that hurt?"

"Yes," the Doctor said rubbing his injured foot. "Owe."

I rolled my eyes. "Your such a baby," I told him.

The Doctor's eyes shot to meet mine. "When did you get here?"

"When you were going on about Rose and I wandering off. And let me tell you I did not _wander off_, I knew exactly where I was going and what I was doing."

"And what was that?" he asked.

"I was going to see if the counterparts of my friends back home where here," I told him.

"Back in the States?" Mickey asked.

I shook my head. "No, the ones here. Remember when I made you take me to… that place when I made everyone food-"

"Which you should do again," Mickey interrupted.

I nodded. Sure okay Mickey. I'll get right on that. "Well, I went to see if they were alive and well and they were. So all is good."

"Faline," the Doctor said. "They aren't really your friends."

"I _know_ that Ten," I said giving him a look. I'm not a moron. "But that doesn't mean that I don't want them to be okay if they could even possibly be like them. Which they are seeing as they still work at the same place doing the same job with at least a few of the same people." I looked at the TARDIS, running my fingers over the console. "Is she okay?" I asked him.

The Doctor looked uncomfortable as he said, "We're not meant to be here. The TARDIS draws its power off the universe, but it's the wrong universe. It's like diesel in a petrol engine."

Mickey came and sat down beside the Doctor, "But... I've seen it in comics. People are hopping from one alternative world to another - it's easy."

I gave Mickey a look. "Yes, and Bruce Wayne is going to sweep me away and take me down to the Batcave to protect me from the Riddler and the Joker."

The Doctor gave me a smile liking my analogy, knowing that I loved Batman, before giving Mickey a withering look. "Not in the real world." He paused. "Used to be easy. When the Time Lords kept their eye on everything, you could hop between realities, home in time for tea." I moved and sat on the other side of the Doctor; I didn't want to make it obvious that I was comforting him, or make it seam like I was being clingy. However, he grabbed my hand taking the bit of comfort it offered. "Then they died, took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed. Everything became that bit less kind."

"Then how did we get here?" Mickey asked.

"I dunno. Accident? Should've been impossible - now we're trapped." We all sat in a short, hopeless silence before the Doctor suddenly asked, "What's that?"

"What?" Mickey and I asked together.

"That there - is that a reflection?" the Doctor asked moving towards the little green light I spotted hiding under the console. "It's a light! Is it? Is that a light? I think that's a light! That's all we need!" The Doctor removed the grilling. "We've got power! Mickey, Faline, we've got power! Ha!" In his excitement the Doctor grabbed me and kissed me hard on the lips. I laughed. We could get home now! The Doctor moved underneath the console and began pulling out some important looking internals of the TARDIS. He was deliriously happy as he said, "It's alive!"

"Mad scientist much?" I said nudging his leg. The Doctor gave me a 'look' from underneath the console. I smiled at him. "You better not be hurting her with all these things your removing."

"She'll be fine," he said.

"Mmm, Hmm," I said moving to the side as Mickey came over.

"So what's the light?" Mickey asked.

"It's nothing. It's tiny. One of those insignificant little power cells that no one ever bothers about, and it's clinging onto life. But with one little ounce of reality tucked away inside."

"Enough to get us home?" Mickey asked.

"Not yet," the Doctor said. He picked up the power cell and sat back on the small set of stairs under the grilling. "I need to charge it up." The Doctor held it carefully, cupped in both his hands.

"We could go outside and latch it up to the national grid!" Mickey suggested.

The Doctor shook his head, "Wrong sort of energy. It's gotta come from our universe."

Mickey frowned, "But we don't have anything."

"There's me…" the Doctor said. He blew gently on the power cell and it glowed brightly. The Doctor beamed. "I just gave away ten years of my life. Worth every second!" He giggled dorkishly.

We all stared at the power cell for a moment with smiles. The light then faded. "It's going out – is that okay?" Mickey asked.

"It's on a recharging cycle," the Doctor explained. It began to glow brighter, before it dimmed again and the process repeated. "It'll loop round, power back up and be ready to take us home in - oh - twenty-four hours?" He kissed the power cell.

"So, that gives us twenty-four hours on a parallel world?" Mickey asked.

"Surely! As long as we keep our heads down. Easy. No problem," the Doctor tossed the power cell in the air and caught it again.

I looked closely at the power cell. "Can I?" I asked.

The Doctor immediately handed the power cell to me. I smiled; watching as the power cell lit up and dimmed in my hand. This was amazing! Holding the life of the TARDIS in my hands… okay that's a little creepy. But its still amazing. I met the Doctor's eyes to see him smiling at me. I smiled at him and handed the power cell back to him, kind of paranoid about breaking it. He took the power cell from me and kissed me on the forehead.

"We should go find Rose and tell her," Mickey said heading for the door. I suppose that he felt awkward about the 'moment' that the Doctor and I had while he was there just watching.

I smirked and walked to the door with the Doctor beside me. As we left, I closed the door slightly rubbing the wood. The TARDIS was extremely important to me, and if she didn't make it… it was like a bit of me was dying. I knew the Doctor felt the same thing because he grabbed my hand as we walked. Losing the TARDIS would destroy the both of us.

It took us a few minutes but we finally got to Rose. "There you are! You all right? No applause, I fixed it!" He showed her the power cell as he released my hand. "Twenty-four hours, then we're flying back to reality." He sat down of the bench and held up the power cell. Rose didn't even glance at it, lost in her own thoughts. The Doctor's smile faded as he noticed her phone. "What is it?"

"My phone connected," Rose answered. "There's this... Cybus Network, it finds your phone. It gave me Internet access."

"Rose, whatever it says, this is the wrong world," he reminded her.

"I don't exist," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"There's no Rose Tyler. I was never born. There's Pete, my dad, and Jackie... he still married mum... but they never had kids."

I frowned. "Rose," I said making sure I had her full attention before I continued. "This is an _alternate universe._ That means there's more then just this one. So in another you exist but you're a dude. In another you already have kids. Hell! You could be enslaved by primates like on 'Planet of the Apes'." Rose gave me a slight smirk as I turned to the Doctor. "And please for the love of … anything. Don't tell me if there is one or even take me."

He smirked at me, but then noticed Rose looking at her phone again with a frown. The Doctor reached forward trying to take her phone. "Give me that phone." Rose pulled it away from his grasp.

"They're rich. They've got a house and cars, and everything they want." She paused, thinking. "But they haven't got me." She sounded close to tears.

I knelt in front of her, looking up at the blonde. "Then that's there loss Rose. Besides, they aren't your parents, remember that."

There was a moment of silence before she slightly pushed me out of the way and stood, walking away from the bench. I took her spot, watching as she walked. Even if I didn't know what was going to happen, I knew what Rose wanted to do. She turned to us and said, "I've gotta see him."

"You can't," the Doctor said.

"I just wanna see him," she said.

"I can't let you!" the Doctor said loudly.

"You just said twenty-four hours!" she shouted.

The Doctor gave her a look, "You can't become their daughter, that's not the way it works! Mickey, tell her."

Mickey stood from his spot beside me. "Twenty-four hours, yeah?"

"Where're you going?" the Doctor asked as though he were shocked no one was listening.

"Well, I can do what I want!" Mickey argued.

Rose began to walk backwards in the opposite direction, "I've got the address and everything."

The Doctor stood looking from one to the other frantically, "Stay where you are, both of you! Rose, come back here! Mickey, come back here right now!"

"I just wanna see him," Rose said.

Mickey nodded, "Yeah, I've got things to see and all."

"Like WHAT?" the Doctor asked. I automatically thought of Mickey's dead grandmother and how she was alive in this world. I knew I couldn't ask him to stay.

"Well, you don't know anything about me, do ya?" he asked. "It's always about Rose and Faline. I'm just a spare part."

I glared at him, standing up. I walked over to Mickey and punched his shoulder. "No, your not. So don't you fucking say that Mickey." His eyes widened, I guess this is the first time I swore at him but I was PISSED! I then lowered my voice and said, "I get what your going to do Mickey, I really do. If I had a chance I would too but don't say that you're a spare part damn it."

Mickey gave me a slight nod. He understood what I was saying and that I wouldn't take that shit. "Ok," he practically whispered. "But I'm still going." I nodded as he began to walk away from me.

Rose just kept walking away saying, "I'm sorry. I've gotta go."

The Doctor turned from Rose to Mickey. He clearly didn't know which one to follow. I rolled my eyes and walked in Rose's direction, grabbing his hand as we made our way after her. The Doctor called back to Mickey, "Back here in twenty-four hours!" as we followed Rose.

We made it up to Rose and I immediately said, "Tell us about Mickey." I wanted to know more about our other companion.

"Umm, ok." She said. "Well, Mickey's grandfather on his mother's side died when he was young. Mickey's mum just couldn't cope. His dad hung around for a while, but then he just sort of wandered off. He was brought up by his gran." She smiled. "She was such a great woman. God, she used to slap him!" Rose became serious again. "And then she died. She tripped and fell down the stairs. It's about five years ago, now. I was still in school."

"I never knew," the Doctor said.

"Well, you never asked," Rose told him.

"You never said!"

"That's Mickey," Rose said. "I s'pose I- we just... take him for granted. Do you think she's still alive, his gran?"

I nodded. "She is," they looked to me. "That's kinda why I let him go. Mickey needed to see her again seeing as Mickey from here is a little preoccupied. Our Mickey is going to end up fixing the staircase that caused her fall."

As soon as the last word left my mouth a short alarm sounded and everyone around us suddenly froze. We all looked around, confused. "What're they all doing?"

"They've stopped…" the Doctor said.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you captain obvious."

The Doctor gave me a look. Everyone around us wore earpieces that flashed blue and beeped quietly. The Doctor paused beside one man and squinted at his earpiece. "It's the earpieces... like Bluetooth attachments, but everyone's connected together."

Rose's phone beeped. She removed it from her pocket and looked at it. "It's on my phone. It's automatic, look. It's downloading. Is this what they're all getting?" We both looked over her shoulder, though unlike the Doctor I didn't have on a pair of sexy glasses. Rose scrolled through the 'daily downloads'. "News... international news... sport... weather..." she read.

"They get it direct. Downloaded right into their heads," the Doctor said.

Rose continued to read, "TV schedules, lottery numbers…"

"Everyone shared the same information," the Doctor said. He took the phone from Rose and read it aloud. "Daily download published by Cybus Industries." The download scrolled to 'Joke'. Everyone around us chuckled, and then went on their merry way. We all stared as the crowd around us carried on as though nothing had happened. "You lot, you're obsessed. You'd do anything for the latest upgrade."

I nudged the Doctor's arm. "Hey now that's not… no, never mind. It is true."

"Oi…" Rose said. "Not my lot. Different world, remember…"

"It's not SO far off your world," the Doctor said. "This place is only parallel." He pressed a few buttons on the phone and showed it to Rose and I. "Oh, look at that. Cybus Industries owns just about every company in Britain, including Vitex. Mr Pete Tyler's VERY well connected." Rose didn't reply, but hung off his arm smiling innocently and did the puppy-dog-eyes until he sighed. "Oh, okay. I give up." He tossed her phone back to her as she released his arm. "Let's go and see him." The Doctor wrapped his arm around my waist and we were on our way to meet Mr. Pete Tyler.

-x-x-x-

We made it to the Tyler house watching from the bushes as an expensive car pulled up outside. "They've got visitors," the Doctor said.

"February the first - mum's birthday," Rose said with a smile. "Even in a parallel universe, she still loves a party."

"Well, given Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind a look. And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside." He waved the psychic paper around.

Rose smiled and said excitedly, "Psychic paper!"

"Who do you wanna be?" the Doctor asked.

Now, even though the Doctor asked who we want to be doesn't mean we actually got to be anything goof. Actually we were forced into the back, wearing the servers' uniforms. It actually wasn't that bad seeing as I'm pretty sure that, before I met the Doctor, my job was gonna be kind of like this before I actually finished my schooling. I was almost given something with fish before I switched it with a nice server by the name of Lucy, who had gotten some sort of cheese sticks. I could smell the 'fishy' smell, even though Rose said there wasn't one, and immediately began to feel sick. The Doctor ended up with champagne, lucky bastard.

A woman walked passed Rose, taking something off her try. Under her breath Rose said to us, well more to the Doctor, "We could've been anyone."

"Got us in, didn't it?" the Doctor said.

"You're in charge of the psychic paper. We could've been guests. Celebrities. Sir Doctor, Dames Faline and Rose. We end up serving. I had enough of this back home."

We all smiled pretty as people took champagne and little snacks from our trays. "If you wanna know what's going on, work in the kitchens," the Doctor said.

I nodded, "Very true. They know everything because no one watches what they say in front of the help."

We moved slightly to the side of the room so we could watch the proceedings – groups of important people chatting and laughing, as their photos were being taken. The Doctor nodded towards a man, "According to Lucy, that man over there—"

"Who's Lucy?" Rose asked.

I nodded towards Lucy. "Over there. She's the one that switched trays with me."

"Lucy says, that is the President of Great Britain," the Doctor said.

Rose frowned, "What, there's a President, not a Prime Minister?"

"Seams so," the Doctor said.

I tilted my head. "Does that mean in the states, if there are any, we have a Prime Minister?"

"What?" Rose asked.

"Well," I said. "Americans have to be different and turn everything ass backwards to make ourselves feel special. So does that mean we have a Prime Minister?"

"Maybe," the Doctor said.

We began to move around again, that was until we heard Pete begin to speak as he addressed the room as a whole. "Excuse me! Thank you very much. Thank you - if I could just have your attention, please?"

A man in the crowd called out, "Pete! Go on, Pete!"

Pete smiled, "Thank you very much!" Rose followed the sound of his voice to the bottom of the large staircase. The Doctor and I followed, seeing Pete standing up halfway up the stairs. "Um, I'd just like to say, er, thank you to you all, for coming on this er, this very special occasion." Rose couldn't tare her eyes away from her father. No, this was Pete, not her father. "My wife's... thirty-ninth," Pete continued. The crowd chortled… wow chortled. Pete gave the crowd a thumbs up, "Trust me on this." The crowd laughed. "So, without any further ado - here she is. The birthday girl... my lovely wife... Jackie Tyler."

We watched as Jackie descended the staircase, smiling at the crowd who applauded and cheered, snapping photos. Jackie came down to stand beside Pete. "Now, I'm not giving a speech - that's what my parties are famous for, no work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black-market whisky." This made the crowd laugh again. Jackie, seeing the President, said, "Pardon me, Mr. President." He smiled. "So, yeah! Get on with it - enjoy, enjoy." There were more cheers as Pete took Jackie's hand and the descended the rest of the stairs to mingle with their guests.

The Doctor turned to Rose and said quietly, "You can't stay. Even if there was some way of telling them."

Rose frowned, "Course I can't. I've still got my mum at home, my real mum. I couldn't just leave her, could I. It's just... they've got each other. Mum's got no one."

"She has you," I told her. "These two are unfortunate not to."

The Doctor sighed, "All these different worlds, not one of them gets it right."

"Rose!" Jackie called. Her voice was followed by a series of barking and yelps. "There's my little girl!" A small yappy lap dog, one of the ones you keep in your purse, ran over to Jackie, who picked her up. "Come to mummy, come to mummy! Yes, good girl! Good girl, aren't you?"

The Doctor laughed at the expression on Rose's face. I would have to, but I just elbowed his side. He stopped laughing and sheepishly told Rose, "Sorry."

We began to serve other people again. I kept near the Doctor, not wanting to be left alone seeing as Rose seamed to disappear. I glanced to my left to see the Doctor looking at me. He nodded to a corridor and I smiled. I passed off my try to and empty-handed server and quickly followed him. As soon as I joined his side he took my hand and we made our way down the corridor. As we passed a doorway, I noticed the door was slightly ajar and I could just make out a laptop open inside.

"Ten," I said grabbing his attention. He stopped and saw the laptop inside the room too. We both checked that the coast was clear before sneaking inside the room. He immediately went to the laptop as I quietly closed the door. I came over as the Doctor put on his glasses and looked at the screen with a smile.

The Doctor pulled up a presentation of some sort of structure. A man's voice narrated. "_The most precious thing on this Earth is the human brain... This is the ultimate upgrade. Our greatest step into cyberspace._"

My breath caught in my chest and the Doctor looked horrified. Oh my fucking god. What the hell is wrong with me? How could I not remember this when I remember the difference between Mickey and Rickey?

"Cybus," the Doctor said. He grabbed my hand and we ran from the room. We practically plowed our way through the crowd until we found Rose. We gathered by the window, looking outside at the metal figures. "It's happening again," the Doctor said in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I've seen them before," the Doctor said as the metal figures grew closer.

"What are they?" Rose asked.

"Cybermen," the Doctor said.

There were several loud smashes as the Cybermen broke in through the windows. People began screaming and cowered as the Cybermen stepped through the full length windows. Soon the Cybermen had everyone circled with no way out. The President's communication device bleeped. "Mr. Lumic," the President said. There was a long pause before he replied, "I forbade this."

Rose asked the Doctor under her breath, "What are they? Robots?"

I shook my head as the Doctor replied, "Worse then that."

"Who were these people?" the President asked.

Rose frowned, "They're people?"

"They were," I whispered.

"They had all their humanity taken away," the Doctor explained. "It's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body. With a heart of steel. All emotions removed."

"Why no emotions?" Rose asked.

I could hear my voice waver as I answered her, "Because it hurts." The Doctor clutched my hand harder.

The President's voice rose, "I demand to know, Lumic - these people - who were they?"

There was a long pause before one of the Cybermen squared itself in front of all of us. "**We have been upgraded.**"

"Into what?" the Doctor asked.

"**The next level of mankind. We are Human Point Two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us.**"

"I'm sorry," the President said. He approached the Cyberman. "I'm so sorry for what's been done to you." He turned and walked around. "But listen to me - this experiment ends. Tonight."

"**Upgrading is compulsory,**" the Cyberman said.

"And if I refuse?" the President asked.

"Don't," the Doctor said quickly.

The President repeated, "What if I refuse?"

The Doctor stepped forward, letting go of my hand. "I'm telling you, don't."

The President ignored him, "What happens if I refuse?"

"**Then you are not compatible.**"

"What happens then?" the President challenged.

"**You will be deleted.**" The Cyberman grasped the President, whose eyes widened in shock, by the neck. The President was engulfed by electric-blue light as he was killed. The crowd screamed and started to run.

As soon as the room burst into chaos the Doctor grabbed my hand as I grabbed Rose's and we ran through one of the broken windows. "There's nothing we can do!" the Doctor said as we ran.

Rose pulled her hand from mine and tried to go back, "My mum's in there!"

The Doctor grabbed her, pulling her away. "She's not your mother! Come on!"

We ran up a slope, only to be met by another row of Cybermen. We quickly changed direction and ran around the side of the house. Rose suddenly called out, "Quick! Quick!" I glanced to the side to see Pete coming towards us.

We continued to run until we reached the front of the house where there was no possible way to get passed the Cybermen there. The Doctor looked around saying, "Pete, there's no way out!"

"The side gates!" Pete said pointing to our right. We ran in the direction Pete had pointed to. "Who are you? How do you know so much?"

"You wouldn't believe it in a million years—" the Doctor said.

We skidded to a halt as we were met by another row of Cybermen and were forced to change direction. Two figures ran towards the house, holding guns. "Who's that?" Rose asked.

"Get behind me!" a familiar voice said. The Doctor, Rose, Pete, and I stood/crouched behind Mickey… or was it Rickey and another man as they fired their guns at the onslaught of Cybermen. The Cybermen stopped marching.

Rose grabbed onto Mickey/Rickey's coat. "Oh my God, look at you..." She pulled him into a tight hug and from the look on his face I could tell that this was _Rickey_ rather then Mickey. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Rickey pulled away from her. "Yeah, no offence, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?"

Mickey then came into view as he ran down the lawn towards us. "Rose!" He stopped when he reached us. "That's not me. That's like... the other one." Rose stared at him and then at Rickey.

The Doctor sighed, "Oh, as if things weren't bad enough - there's two Mickey's!"

"It's Rickey," Rickey said.

"But there's more of them…" Mickey said referring to the Cybermen.

We all looked around us to see we were surrounded by Cybermen. I grabbed the Doctor's hand and moved closer to him. There were only three on the Doctor's enemies that I was absolutely terrified of. Daleks, Weeping Angels, and Cybermen.

"We're surrounded…" Rose said.

Rickey rose his gun. "Put the guns down," the Doctor demanded. "Bullets won't stop them." The other man in our group ignored him and fired. The Doctor released my hand and pushed the gun aside angrily. "No! Stop shooting, now!" the Doctor straightened and addressed the surrounding Cybermen. "We surrender! Hands up..." We followed the Doctor's lead putting out hands up. "... there's no need to damage us, we're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed."

"**You are rogue elements,**" a Cyberman said.

The Doctor frowned, "But we surrender."

"**You are incompatible.**"

"But this is a surrender!"

"**You will be deleted.**"

The Doctor began shouting, clearly frantic, "But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!"

"**You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cybermen but you will perish under maximum deletion.**" The Cyberman rose its arm and reached towards the Doctor. My heart nearly stopped. Oh god no. "**Delete. Delete. Delete!**"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Its weird putting this at the end of a TBC but anyways, I've started college now so it may take even longer then before but hopefully it wont seeing as I'm now watching Doctor Who right before I leave for school. =)**

**Also I found Chameleon Circuit. I love them. Favorite songs are: "The Doctor is Dying", "Kiss the Girl", "Type 40", "Count the Shadows", and "Everything is Ending".**

"**Eleven" is my favorite instrumental.**


	8. 2x06

**2x06 "Age of Steel"**

RECAP

"**You are rogue elements,**" a Cyberman said.

The Doctor frowned, "But we surrender."

"**You are incompatible.**"

"But this is a surrender!"

"**You will be deleted.**"

The Doctor began shouting, clearly frantic, "But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!"

"**You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cybermen but you will perish under maximum deletion.**" The Cyberman rose its arm and reached towards the Doctor. My heart nearly stopped. Oh god no. "**Delete. Delete. Delete!**"

-x-x-x-

The Doctor pointed the TARDIS power cell at the Cybermen. The power cell expelled a shot of golden light which bounded off one of the Cybermen and onto the others – they all disintegrated. "What the hell was that?" Rickey asked.

"We'll have that instead - RUN!" the Doctor said grabbing my hand as we ran.

A blue van came to a stop near us, the woman inside honked the horn shouting, "Everybody in!"

Pete tried to run back to the house. The Doctor released my hand and grabbed him, trying to restrain him. "I've gotta go back," Pete said, "my wife's in there."

"Anyone inside that house is dead," the Doctor told him. "If you wanna help, then don't let her die for nothing. You've gotta come with us right now." Pete understood and hurried back to the van.

"Come on," the woman driving yelled. "Get a move on!"

Rose was still staring at the house. I moved to her, "She's not your mother."

"I know," Rose said.

"Come on," I said grabbing her hand. We made our way to the van, getting in the back. There weren't enough seats so I ended up on the Doctor's lap.

"Finished chatting?!" the woman asked. "Never seen a slower getaway in my life!" The van sped off, I almost fell off the Doctor's lap but her wrapped his arm around my waist and handed me the power cell. It was quiet now, recharging I suppose.

Rickey looked back, glaring at the power cell in my hands. "What was that thing?" he asked.

"Little bit of technology from my home," the Doctor said.

"It's stopped glowing. Has it run out?" Mickey asked.

I handed the power cell to the Doctor, which he put into his pocket. "It's on a revitalising loop. It'll charge back up in about four hours."

"Right. So, we don't have a weapon anymore," Rickey said.

The other man, god I need a name for him, said, "Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him." He was looking at Pete as he spoke.

Rose's voice rose as she growled, "Leave him alone! What's he done wrong?"

"Oh, you know - just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government. And left Lumic in charge."

Pete glared at him, "If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?"

"Maybe your plan went wrong," Rickey said. "Still gives us the right to execute you, though."

"Talk about executions, you'll make ME your enemy. And take some really good advice - you don't wanna do that," the Doctor said.

"All the same..." Rickey continued, "we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since 20.5."

Rose stared at Pete in shock, "Is that true?" Clearly it was because Pete looked pretty uncomfortable.

"Tell 'em, Mrs M," Rickey said.

The woman driving the van spoke up, "We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations... the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week."

"Broadcast from Gemini?" Pete asked.

Rickey frowned, "And how do you know that?"

"I'm Gemini," Pete said. "That's ME."

Rickey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well you would say that."

"Encrypted wavelength six-five-seven using binary nine." Rickey and the other man glanced at each other. "That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services, and what do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van!"

Mickey looked confused, "No, no, no! But the Preachers know what they're doing. Ricky said he's London's Most Wanted!"

Rickey paused. "Yeah, that's not exactly…"

"Not exactly what?" Mickey asked.

Rickey was sheepish as he said, "I'm London's Most Wanted for... parking tickets."

I snickered as the Doctor smiled and Rose rose her eyebrows. Pete rolled his eyes, "Great."

Rickey got defensive, "They were deliberate! I was fighting the system! Park anywhere, that's me."

The Doctor was clearly liking this, "Good policy. I do much the same. I'm the Doctor, by the way, if anyone's interested..."

"I'm Faline," I said with the Doctor tightening his arm around me.

"And I'm Rose. Hello!" the blonde said.

Pete rolled his eyes, "Even better. That's the name of my dog. Still - at least I've got the catering staff on my side."

Rose looked at him and quietly said, "I knew you weren't a traitor."

"Why's that, then?" Pete asked.

Rose glanced at the Doctor and I before saying, "I just did."

"They took my wife," Pete said.

"She might still be alive," Rose said with a shrug.

"That's even worse. 'Cos that's what Lumic does. He takes the living... and he turns them into those machines."

"Cybermen," the Doctor said drawing everyone's eyes to him. "They're called Cybermen. And I'd take those ear-pods off, if I were you." Pete did so, handing them to the Doctor. "You never know... Lumic could be listening." The Doctor maneuvered around me, he didn't seam to bother him nor did it seam hard. He disabled the ear-pods with his sonic screwdriver. "But he's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the City and inform the authorities. Because I promise you –" he tightened his grip on me, "this ends tonight."

-x-x-x-

We all walked down a street watching as people were marching towards the same destination. "What the hell…?" asked the man, whose name I learned to be Jake.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"It's the ear-pods," the Doctor explained. "Lumic's taking control."

Rose frowned, "Can't we just… I dunno, take them off?" She reached up to one to take his ear-pods out, but the Doctor grabbed her hand before she got too close.

"Don't!" the Doctor warned. "Cause a brainstorm. Human Race - for such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life."

"Hey," Jake said. He and Rickey were peering around the corner, crouching. "Come and see."

The Doctor, Rose, Mickey, Pete, and I joined them in looking around the corner. A row of Cybermen marched alongside the people under the control of the ear-pods, still heading in the same direction. Rose frowned, "Where are they all going?"

"I don't know," the Doctor said. "Lumic must have a base of operation."

"Battersea," Pete told us. "That's where he was building his prototypes."

I frowned, "But why is he doing this?"

"He's dying," Pete explained. "This all started out as a way of life by keeping the brain alive. At any cost."

Rose frowned, "Wait if there are these cyber-things here, are they in our world?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, there are Cybermen in our universe. They started on an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed across the galaxy. This lot are a parallel version, and they're starting from scratch right here on earth."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Pete asked.

"Never mind that," Rickey said. "Come on, we need to get out of the City." The Cyberman were fast-approaching down the street. "Okay, split up - Mrs Moore, you look after that bloke. Jake, distract them, go right, I'll go left, we'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move." Rickey ran off in one direction, Jake in the other.

Mickey turned to Rose. "I'm going with him." He kissed Rose briefly and followed Rickey.

The woman driver, Mrs. Moore, turned to us, "Come on, lets go." We ran as the Cybermen marched near us. "There!" We followed her down a side alley, followed by Cybermen.

We moved off to the side, crouching between trashcans. I kept my hand in the Doctor's. Please don't let the Cybermen find us. The Cybermen stopped as if they wanted to investigate our hiding space further. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver in their direction. It bleeped and the Cybermen went on their way. We all stood, watching the Cybermen march off into the distance. "Go," the Doctor whispered. We crept from behind the dustbins and ran in the opposite direction.

Jake ran to where we were waiting. "I ran past the river," he told us. "You should've seen it, the whole City's on the watch. Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames." Mickey ran down the street towards us, alone. Jake turned and his face lit up. He clearly though that Mickey was actually Jake's Rickey. "Here he is!" Mickey didn't say anything as he came to a stop in front of us. Jake frowned when Mickey didn't answer. "Which one are you?" The fact that something was wrong was written all over Mickey's face.

"I'm sorry," Mickey said. "The Cybermen. He couldn't…"

"Are you Ricky?" Jake asked. "ARE YOU RICKY?"

Rose took a step forward. "Mickey, that's you, isn't it?"

Mickey looked down, nodding, "Yeah." Rose ran to him, throwing her arms around him. Jake was silent. Mickey turned to Jake. "He tried. He was running..." Jake turned away and Mickey began to go after him. "There was too many of them."

"Shut it," Jake told him, his face contorted in pain.

"There was nothing I could do," Mickey said.

Jake spun around. "I said just SHUT IT. Don't even TALK about him. You're NOTHING, you are." Mickey's eyes were red and shining with tears. As were Jake's. "Nothing."

Calmly the Doctor spoke up, "We can mourn him when London is safe. But now, we move on." We all nodded miserably.

-x-x-x-

"The whole of London's been sealed off," the Doctor said as we walked up a slope that overlooked the river with Battersea on the opposite side. "And the entire population's been taken inside that place. To be 'converted'."

"We've gotta get in there and shut it down," Rose said.

Mickey frowned, "How do we do that?"

"Oh, I'll think of something," the Doctor said with a smirk.

Mickey gave him a look, "You're just making this up as you go along!"

"Yuuuup," the Doctor said. "But I do it brilliantly."

I rolled my eyes, "Like he ever has a plan."

"Oi," the Doctor said.

I snickered thinking of Donna and Ten's duplicate. "Don't 'oi' me. You know I'm telling the truth, your plans never come to life until minutes before the event." The Doctor didn't say anything, knowing that I was right. I smirked and kissed his cheek. Aw! He's so cute.

-x-x-x-

We gathered around Mrs. Moore's laptop, watching as she typed away, showing us a 3D model on the screen. "That's a schematic of the old factory. Look, cooling tunnels... underneath the plant... big enough to walk through."

The Doctor, wearing his sexy 'thinking' glasses, pointed to a specific part. "We go under there and up into the control centre?"

"Hmm," Mrs. Moore said nodding.

"There's another way in," Pete said. We all looked to him. "Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in..."

Jake finally came over to us, still pissed about Mickey coming back rather then Rickey. "We can't just go strolling up."

"Or we could…" Mrs. Moore said, "with these…" She took out some ear-pods from her bag. The Doctor took one. "Fake ear-pods. Dead. No signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd."

"Then that's my job," Pete said.

The Doctor looked at him seriously, "You'd have to show NO emotion. None at all. ANY sign of emotion would give you away."

Rose turned to Mrs. Moore. "How many of those have you got?"

"Just two sets," Mrs. Moore said.

"Okay. Its that's the best way to finding Jackie… I'm coming with you." Rose stood and moved beside Pete.

Pete frowned looking at her, "Why does she matter to YOU?"

"We haven't got time," Rose said turning to the Doctor. "Doctor, I'm going with him, and that's that."

The Doctor stared at her, "No stopping you, is there?"

"Nope," Rose answered.

The Doctor chucked her the ear-pods. "Tell you what... we can take the ear-pods at the same time. Give people their minds back. So they don't walk into that place like sheep. Jakey-boy?" The Doctor led Jake further up the hill for a better look at Battersea and the zeppelin stationed above it. "Lumic's transmitting the control signal, and it must be from over there..." He pointed the sonic screwdriver in the general direction. It bleeped. "There it is... on the zeppelin, see? Great big transmitter. Good thing Lumic likes showing off. Reckon you could take it out?"

Jake smiled, looking pleased. "Consider it done."

The Doctor pat him on the shoulder and went back to the others, not that we couldn't hear him. "Mrs Moore... would you care to accompany me into the cooling tunnels?" He took my hand, letting me know that he wanted me to come with him too, probably to keep an eye on me.

Mrs. Moore gave a smirk, "How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?"

The Doctor took off his 'thinking' glasses. "We attack on three sides - above - between - below. We get to the control centre, we stop the conversion machines."

"What about me?" Mickey asked. He stood slightly apart from the group, forgotten, again. Poor Mickey. We all looked over to him. They had looks on their faces like they had just remembered he was there.

"Mickey!" the Doctor said. "You can... ahm..."

"What, stay out of trouble?" Mickey asked. "Be the tin dog? No, those days are over. I'm going with Jake."

Jake glared at him, "I don't need you, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot! You got that?!" Mickey yelled before calming again. "I'm offering to help."

"Whatever," Jake scoffed and walked off with Mickey following him.

"Mickey?" the Doctor said. Mickey turned back, "Good luck."

Mickey nodded. "Yeah. You too. Rose, I'll see you later."

Rose ran to him and hugged him. "Yeah, you better."

"If we survive this," the Doctor said. "I'll see you back at the TARDIS." He smiled at Mickey.

Mickey nodded. "That's a promise." Mickey walked away with a smile on his face.

I walked over to Rose, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Good luck," I told her.

-x-x-x-

Mrs. Moore went down the ladder into the cooling tunnels. The Doctor followed her, and then me. With my luck I would slip going down, and of course I did on the last step. The Doctor grabbed me around the waist and straightened me up. "You alright?" he asked.

I gave him a smile, "I'm fine." I hugged my arms. "It's freezing here."

The Doctor took off his trench coat and wrapped it around me. "Any sign of a light switch?" the Doctor asked Mrs. Moore as I put my arms though the sleeves. Wow, this thing was _huge_ on me. I didn't know I was this much smaller then the Doctor.

She laughed. "Can't see a thing. But I've got these..." She went through her bag and handed the Doctor and I a light that could be tired around our heads. "A device for every occasion..."

"Ooh!" the Doctor said.

"Put it on," Mrs. Moore said putting hers on.

The Doctor and I put ours on. The Doctor then asked, "Haven't got a hotdog in there, have you? I'm starving." I made a face, ew. Hotdogs are gross.

Mrs. Moore laughed. "Of all the things to wish for! That's mechanically recovered meat!"

"I know," the Doctor said. "It's the Cyberman of food - but it's tasty."

I gave him a look. "I am so making food for you when all this is over, and it more defiantly wont be hotdogs."

Mrs. Moore handed the Doctor a real flashlight. "A proper torch as well," she said.

"Let's see where we are," the Doctor switched on the flashlight and took a step forwards. The first thing the light fell on was a Cyberman. There were hundreds of them lining the cooling tunnels. Lifeless Cybermen. "Already converted, just paralyzed. Come on!" I grabbed the Doctor's free hand and followed him down the cooling tunnel. After a moment I can hear Mrs. Moore follow. The Doctor paused and knocked on the nose, or where the nose should be, which elicited no response. "Let's go slowly. Keep an eye out for trip systems." We walked slowly and warily down the tunnel, past lifeless Cyberman after lifeless Cyberman.

"How did you get into this, then?" the Doctor asked after a few minutes of silent walking. "Rattling along with the Preachers?"

"Oh, I used to be ordinary," she said. "Worked at Cybus Industries. '95. 'Til one day, I find something I'm not supposed to. A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it. Then suddenly, I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. Life on the run. Then I found the Preachers. They needed a techy, so I... I just sat down and taught myself everything."

"What about MR Moore?" the Doctor asked.

Mrs. Moore gave a smile, remembering her husband. "Well, he's not called 'Moore'. I got that from a book, 'Mrs Moore'. It's safer not to use real names. But he thinks I'm dead. It was the only way to keep him safe. Him and the kids. What about you two? Got any family, or...?"

The Doctor grabbed my hand saying, "Just Faline." I smiled. AWE! That was so sweet. "But other then her, who needs family? I've got the whole world on my shoulders."

Mrs. Moore looked to me. "And you?"

I bit at my lip ring. Wow, haven't done that in a while, anyways. "The Doctor is the last bit of family I have. But I suppose Rose, Mickey, and a few others are my family too. My own jumble of misfits." I paused. "So, what's your real name?"

"Angela Price," she said. I smiled at her. "Don't tell a soul."

"Of course not," I said as on of the Cyberman's hand twitched.

Both Mrs. Moore and I paled. "Doctor?" Mrs. Moore said. "Did that one just move?"

The Doctor glanced at it. "Its just the torchlight. Keep going, come on." I could see the fear in his eyes as another one, just in front of us, definitely turned. "They're waking up- RUN!"

We ran down the cooling tunnel as fast as possible. As we ran, the Cybermen sprang to life, one after another. They began to march forwards just as we reached the ladder at the end of the tunnel and we scrambled to get up it.

"Get up! Quick! They're coming!" Mrs. Moore said as the Doctor attempted to open the seal with his sonic screwdriver. "Open it! Open it!" the Doctor succeeded and tossed the door aside. "Get up!" We climbed the ladder as fast as we could. "Quick! Quick!"

"Come on! Come on!" the Doctor said. We made it out of the trapdoor and managed to slam it closed just before the Cybermen got too close. The Doctor sealed it with his sonic screwdriver. I held a hand over my chest, trying to calm my hammering heart. "Oh, good team, Mrs Moore!" Mrs. Moore nodded.

-x-x-x-

We continued down the long, dark, metal corridor. A Cyberman stepped out in front of us. We all jumped. "**You are not upgraded.**" It said.

Mrs. Moore glared at it. "Yeah? Well, upgrade THIS." She threw a small metal device at the Cyberman – it stuck to its chest. It sparked and caused the Cyberman to be electrocuted. It shook and jerked, then slumped to the floor.

The Doctor looked delighted. "What the hell was that thing?!" he asked as we approached the body.

"Electromagnetic bomb," she said. "Takes out computers, I figured it might stop the cyber-suit."

The Doctor nodded. "You figured right. Now, let's have a look..." He took out his sonic screwdriver, bent down and held it to the Cybus logo on its chest. "Now... know your enemy... and the logo on the front... Lumic's turned them into a brand." He took the logo off so we could see inside the Cyberman. "Heart of steel... but look..." He put his fingered inside the Cyberman, and drew out some bodily tissues.

"Is that flesh?" Mrs. Moore asked.

"Hmmm... central nervous system. Artificially grown then threaded throughout the suit so it responds like a living thing. Well, it IS a living thing. Oh, but look..." the Doctor carefully fingered an electronic chip. "Emotional inhibitor. Stops them feeling anything."

Mrs. Moore frowned, "But… why?"

"It's still got a human brain..." the Doctor explained, "imagine its reaction if it could see itself. Realise itself inside this thing. They'd go insane..."

"So they cut out the one thing that makes them human."

"Because they have to," the Doctor said.

"Because it hurts," I whispered.

"**Why am I so cold?**" the Cyberman asked.

Mrs. Moore's eyes widened. "Oh, my God. It's alive. It can FEEL."

"We broke the inhibitor." The Doctor leaned over the Cyberman, touching its head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"**Why so cold?**" the Cyberman asked. I couldn't call the Cyberman an _it_. That was a human mind in there, in pain.

"Can you remember your name?" the Doctor asked.

"**Sally,**" the Cyberman said. "**Sally Phelan.**"

"You're a woman…" Mrs. Moore said shocked.

"**Where's Gareth?**" the Cyberman… _Sally_ asked.

"Who's Gareth?"

"**He cant see me.**" Sally said. "**It's unlucky the night before.**"

"Your getting married," Mrs. Moore said.

"**I'm cold. I'm so cold.**" Sally said.

I knelt down beside Sally, tears forming. "Sally, you'll see Gareth soon." The Doctor and Mrs. Moore listened as I spoke to the broken Cyberman, then dying woman. "Just imagine. Soon you'll be walking down the isle looking at him in a tux. He'll look at you in that white gown, and in that moment you will be the most beautiful thing in the universe." I was in tears now. "Can you see it Sally?"

"**Yes,**" Sally whispered.

I couldn't say anything more, covering my mouth to keep me from sobbing aloud. The Doctor took over quietly telling Sally. "You sleep now, Sally. Just go to sleep. You'll see Gareth soon." He pointed the sonic screwdriver just inside the suit. The blue light inside went out. I sobbed openly now as the Doctor pulled me into his arms. I clutched at his suit jacket, trying to take comfort in his beating hearts. "Sally Phelan didn't die for nothing," he told me. I nodded. I know that. There was a pause and I felt the Doctor move his head, seeing as his chin rested on my head, in Mrs. Moore's direction. "'Cos that's the key. The emotional inhibitor - if we could find the code behind it, the cancellation code, then feed it throughout the system into every Cyberman's head..." there was a pause. "They'd realise what they are..."

"And what happens then?" Mrs. Moore asked.

I pulled away wiping at my tears, trying to get them to stop. "I think it would kill them," his brow furrowed.

"We cant let them go on like this," I said softly.

"But can we kill them?" the Doctor asked as he helped me wipe away the tears.

"We've got to. Before they kill everyone else," Mrs. Moore said. The Doctor stopped moving, his hands cradling my face as he looked down, trying to think of the right thing to do. "There's no choice, Doctor. It's got to be done."

The Doctor looked right into my eyes trying to find the right thing to do I suppose. I wasn't going to tell him to do anything, not that I remember what he did. There was a strangled screamed and the Doctor and I jumped, turning to see Mrs. Moore being held by the neck as a Cyberman killed her. The Doctor stood, pulling me up with him and shielding me. "No! No!" the Doctor growled. "You didn't have to kill her!"

"**Sensors detect a binary vascular system. You are an unknown upgrade. You both will be taken for analysis.**" The Cyberman said.

The Doctor brought me to him as we were forced to follow the lead of the Cyberman as two others followed up behind. We were marched down long halls and up stairs until we were inside the main control room. Rose and Pete are here with us too, by the computers. The Doctor turned to me, "We've been captured, but don't worry - Rose and Pete are still out there, they can rescue us- oh well, never mind."

I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Rose, "You okay?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah. But they got Jackie."

Pete frowned looking down, "We were too late. Lumic killed her." I took Rose's hand, squeezing it to let her know I was sorry, even though it wasn't really Jackie.

The Doctor looked around, raising his voice. "Then where is he? The famous Mr Lumic? Don't we get the chance to meet our Lord and Master?"

"**He has been upgraded,**" a Cyberman said.

"So he's just like you?" the Doctor said.

"**He is superior. The Lumic Unit has been designated Cyber Controller,**" the Cyberman said.

We all turned as the sliding doors opened. Mr. Lumic – now as a Cyberman – rolled through them. He sat on an elaborate chair, covered with wires and tubes. "**This is The Age of Steel and I am its Creator.**"

We could clearly hear the screams from the control room. The Doctor smirked, "That's my friends at work. Good boys! Mr Lumic, I think that's a vote for free will." He winked.

"**I have factories waiting on seven continents,**" Lumic said. "**If the ear-pods have failed, then Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world. I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace - and unity - and uniformity.**"

The Doctor frowned, "And imagination? What about that? The one thing that lead you here. Imagination - you're killing it, dead!"

"**What is your name?**" Lumic asked.

"I'm the Doctor," he said.

"**A redundant title. Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken,**" Lumic said.

The Doctor stepped forward in his enthusiasm. "Yeah, but that's it! That's exactly the point!" He shook his head at Lumic. "Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man... I'd call you a genius, except I'm in the room. But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant. That is SO human. But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for? Eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop! You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts. Lacking the one thing that makes this planet so ALIVE. PEOPLE. Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people."

"**You are proud of your emotions?**" Lumic asked.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor said.

"**Then tell me, Doctor – have you known grief – and rage – and pain?**"

The Doctor frowned. I could tell he was thinking of the Time War. "Yes. Yes, I have."

"**And they hurt?**" Lumic asked.

"Oh yes."

"**I could set you free,**" Lumic said. "**Would you not want that? A life without pain?**"

I then spoke up, "A life without emotions means even though you get rid of all the bad. Everything good leaves with it. All your happiness and all your love, gone." The Doctor gave me a small smile.

"You might as well kill me," the Doctor said turning to Lumic.

"**Then I take that option,**" Lumic said.

"It's not yours to take," the Doctor said. "You're a CYBER controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart."

"**You have no means of stopping me,**" Lumic said. "**I have an army. A species of my own.**"

The Doctor put his face in his palm. Haha. He face palmed himself. "You just don't get it, do you? An army's NOTHING. 'Cos those ordinary people - they're the key." The Doctor glanced at the security camera. "The most ordinary person could change the world. Some ordinary man or woman... some idiot..." I smirked knowing right then that the Doctor was talking about Mickey. There's no one else he would call an 'idiot' like that. "All it takes is for him to find, say, the right numbers... say, the right codes... say, for for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him. 'Cos even an idiot knows how to use computers these days. Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords... knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under... what was it, Pete? Binary what?"

Pete, catching on that the Doctor was talking to Mickey or Jake, said loudly, "Binary 9."

"An IDIOT could find that code. The cancellation code. And he'd keep on typing. Keep on fighting." The Doctor looked meaningfully at the camera. "Anything to save his friends…"

"**Your words are irrelevant,**" Lumic said.

The Doctor grinned, "Talk too much, that's my problem. Lucky I got you that cheap tariff, Faline. For all our long chats. On your PHONE." He gave another meaningful glance into the camera and did the 'phone' sign.

"**You will be deleted,**" Lumic said.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, delete, control, hash, all those lovely buttons. Then of course, my particular favourite - SEND. And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place." I felt my phone buzz in my pocket; I didn't have the ringer on that often. "By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else..." He moved around, staying by one particular computer.

I pulled my phone from its case, knowing the Doctor wouldn't need that. "For you," I told him, tossing him my phone.

The Doctor caught the phone, "Like this." He shoved the phone into the port. It fit perfectly! Thank god. All hell broke loose as the Cybermen began clutching their heads, moaning. The code flashed on every single computer screen. Cybermen, I'm sure all over the factory, began falling to the ground twitching, crying out, and clutching their metal skulls. "I'm sorry," the Doctor said.

Lumic was furious asked, "**What have you done?**"

"I gave them back their souls," the Doctor said pulling out my phone and putting it into his pocket. "They can see what you've done, Lumic! And it's killing them." The Doctor grabbed my hand as we ran from the control room followed by Rose and Pete.

"**Delete! Delete! Delete!**" Lumic growled as we ran.

The ground quaked as small explosions erupted all over the factory. The Doctor rushed forward, seeing as he had longer legs, and opened the door ahead. Wailing Cybermen blocked the way. The Doctor slammed the door shut. "There's no way out!" he said running back and grabbing my hand as we went the other way.

Rose's phone went off as we ran down the corridor. Rose pulled the phone to her ear before turning to us. "It's Mickey. He says 'head for the roof'." We turned to the right before running up a flight of stairs, trying to avoid the explosions and flames. Rose was the first to go up the ladder that led to the roof. I followed right after, with the Doctor right behind me and Pete behind me. When we made it to the top we could see a zeppelin hovering by the roof. "Mickey, where'd you learn to fly that thing?!" Rose asked.

We ran forward towards the zeppelin. Well, the Doctor pulled me forwards. I knew we were going to end up on that zeppelin and for the life of me I didn't want to go. However, the choice between falling off the zeppelin and dying alone on the Power Station rooftop in a fire-y explosion wasn't much of a choice. We moved to the edge of the rooftop, overlooking the building. A rope ladder fell from the zeppelin.

I clutched at the Doctor's shirt. "I cant," I whispered. The Doctor wrapped his arms around me as Rose began to climb the ladder. "Ten, please."

The Doctor kissed my forehead. "Together," he told me. He made me grab ahold first and was on, climbing upwards before joining me, grabbing me around the waist. We made our way up the rope ladder with me keeping one arm wrapped awkwardly around the ladder. The ladder swayed slightly as Pete climbed on behind causing me to stop moving completely. "Come on Faline," the Doctor said to me. "Keep going, I've got you." With that little bit of encouragement and the reminder that his arm was wrapped around my waist, I continued upwards.

Above us I could hear Rose cry out, "We did it! We did it!"

The ladder suddenly jerked downwards. I could see Rose nearly fall off before I closed my eyes, clutching the rope. When the Doctor moved beside me I opened my eyes to see him pulling his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket with the hand that had been around my waist. The Doctor then shouted down to Pete. "Pete! Take this!" he dropped it into Pete's outstretched hand before wrapped his arm back around my waist. "Use it! Hold the button down! Press it against the rope - just do it!"

"Jackie Tyler - this is for her!" Pete said. He pressed the button down and held the sonic screwdriver against the rope ladder.

Lumic was getting closer and closer before it seamed like anything happened. But then the rope snapped and Lumic fell down to earth in slow motion screaming. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pete laughed in delight. Lumic fell into the fames below. I stared for a moment before moving upwards with a slight nudge from the Doctor.

-x-x-x-

I followed the Doctor into the dark TARDIS, as he carried the glowing power cell. He put it in to place – and the TARDIS sprang to life. The lights all turned back on and she began to hum again. The Doctor and I looked at one another, smiling. While the Doctor was distracted checking over the TARDIS I noticed a small light blinking rapidly. I was about to tell the Doctor when a section opened showing a place to insert my iPhone. I put it inside, knowing that the TARDIS was trying to tell me something. The TARDIS took a few moments before spitting out my phone and another that looked almost the same; only this one was TARDIS blue. I looked through the blue one to see it was the same as my black one. I then looked through the black one only to see that all my information was gone other then the central code and some important phone numbers. I put both phones into my pocket as the Doctor came over and took my hand, leading the way back to the doors of the TARDIS. "Rose?" I called when we came outside. Pete and Rose stood not too far away.

The Doctor jogged over to them, tugging me along. "I've only got five minutes of power... we've gotta go."

Rose turned to Pete, continuing the conversation they were having. "The Doctor could show ya..."

"Thank you. For everything," Pete said.

Rose had tears in her eyes. She looked at him intensely. "Dad."

Pete shook his head. "Don't. Just—just don't." He walked away. The Doctor scratched the back of his neck, as he always did when things became uncomfortable.

Mickey and Jake came over. Mickey holding onto a bundle of something. "Here it is!" Mickey said. "I found it. Not a crease." It was then I realized we were all still in our uniforms. Well, I can say that I was a little too preoccupied to look at anyone's clothes.

The Doctor took it, overjoyed. Mickey also handed Rose and I our own clothes. "My suit! Good man! Now then, Jake - we've gotta run." I nudge the Doctor's side when he paused and he spoke again, remembering what we also wanted Jake to do. "But one more thing; Mrs. Moore. Her real name is Angela Price. She's got a husband out there. And children. Find them. Tell them how she died saving the world."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, course I will."

The Doctor smiled, "Off we go, then!"

"Uh…" Mickey said, "thing is, I'm staying."

The Doctor just stared at him. "Your doing what?"

Rose, who was already close to tears, "You can't."

Mickey's voice trembled as he said, "It sort of balances out, 'cos this world lost its Ricky. But there's me. And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there."

"But you cant stay," Rose said.

"Rose," Mickey said, "my gran's here. She's still alive. My old gran – remember her?"

Rose tried to hold back her tears. "Yeah."

"She NEEDS me."

"What about me?" Rose asked. "What if I need you?"

Mickey shook his head. "Rose, you haven't been in love with me for a while now. We had something a long time ago, but... not anymore."

At this point Rose was grasping at straws, "Well- we'll come back. We can travel anywhere, come and see you, yeah?"

Rose turned to the Doctor, who shook his head. "We can't. I told you, travel between parallel worlds is impossible. We only got here by accident. We- we fell through a crack in time. When we leave... I've got to close it. We can't ever return." He looked at Mickey, as though asking him if this was what he really wanted. Rose looked defeated.

Mickey glanced at her, and then held his hand out for the Doctor. "Doctor," he said shaking his hand.

"Take Faline's phone," the Doctor said. "It's got the code. Get it out there. Stop those factories." Mickey nodded. "And good luck. Mickey the Idiot." The Doctor slapped Mickey's cheek with a twinkle in his eye.

"Watch it!" Mickey said. The Doctor went back to the TARDIS and slipped inside.

I moved to Mickey handing him the black iPhone. Mickey took the phone and I wrapped my arms around him. "Don't loose touch with me Mickey. You might not have been the Doctor's companion, but you were mine."

Mickey hugged me back telling me, "Thank you."

I smiled and walked back to the TARDIS, going inside. The Doctor was there already to wrap his arms around my waist from behind. "You knew he was going to stay," he told me.

I nodded. "Yes. Though the only difference was that he was jealous of you and Rose."

The Doctor frowned, "Why?"

I smiled. "Because you were in love with her, or would have been, or will be."

There was a kiss placed on the side of my head. "Impossible," he whispered. "Your brilliant, no one can take your place." He turned me around in his arms and kissed me hard on the lips. My arms wrapped around his neck as one of his stayed on my waist with the other moving up into my hair.

The door began to open and the Doctor and I quickly moved apart. I skipped over to the console and began to fiddle with a bit of the TARDIS that lit up as soon as I came near. Rose came through the doors, practically sobbing. I moved from where I was over to Rose and just wrapped her into a hug as the Doctor began inputting our destination, knowing that Rose would want to return home to her mother.

"Just take me home," Rose whispered.

-x-x-x-

Rose was the first one out of the TARDIS. Meeting up with Jackie as she came rushing in from the kitchen. I could see from the console room. Really? We materialized in her living room? "You're alive…" Rose whispered. Jackie raised her eyebrows at the statement. "Oh, mum. You're alive." Rose flung her arms around her mother.

Jackie was clearly confused but hugged her daughter back nonetheless. "Well, I was the last time I looked..." The Doctor and I came out of the TARDIS, watching them. "What is it? What's happened, sweetheart?" Rose just clung to her mother tighter. Jackie looked to the Doctor and I. "What's wrong? Where did you go?"

"Far away," the Doctor said. "That was... far away."

"Where's Mickey?" Jackie asked.

"He's gone home," I said softly. Jackie turned her attention back to Rose and hugged her comfortingly.

**END**


	9. 2x07

**2x07 "The Idiot's Lantern"**

I stepped outside of the TARDIS, looking around. Rose had decided to stay with her mother after seeing the other Jackie die. She wasn't willing to let her mother out of her sight, and I think she's a little mad at me that I just let Mickey go like that rather then trying to convince him to stay with us. To be honest, I really don't care if she's mad at me. Mickey _needed_ to stay, to prove to himself he wasn't a 'Tin Dog' and to take care of his grandmother after Rickey died. That old woman would be alone, and Mickey would never forgive himself. I _had_ to let him go. And its not like it would be the last time we would see him, be it the circumstances weren't the best, but neither will they be the best when the Doctor and I see Jack again.

I flattened down my mod styled navy blue dress, ignoring the jingling sound my key charm bracelet made. "So, I thought we were going for the Vegas era?"

The Doctor poked his head around the TARDIS door; his hair jelled back like those guys in Grease or like Draco Malfoy in Harry Potter. "You are kidding, aren't you? You wanna see Elvis, you go in the late 50's! The time before burgers." He disappeared back inside but I heard him say. "When they called him 'the Pelvis' and he still had a waist." I laughed. "What's more, you see him in style!" There was an engine sound coming from inside the TARDIS. Moments later the Doctor rode out in a blue late-50s moped. I laughed as the Doctor stopped next to me, wearing big sunglasses and a while helmet. "You goin' my way, doll?" he asked in his best Elvis impression.

I laughed and said, "Any other way darlin'?" in a southern accent. I walked towards the moped.

The Doctor tossed me a helmet, this one a bright blue. "That wasn't very 50s," he told me.

I shrugged. "I was more 30s then 50s." I tugged at one of the black ribbons on the front of my dress. "Though I do favor their clothes." I got on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. The Doctor then sped down the street. "Where we going?" I asked over the engine.

"Ed Sullivan TV Studios, Elvis did 'Hound Dog' on one of the shows, there were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it," the Doctor explained.

"And these TV studios would be in New York, correct?" I asked.

"That's the one!" the Doctor said happily. A red London bus passed at the end of the street and the Doctor stopped. On the corner was a red mailbox, and Union flags hanging from every rooftop.

The Doctor looked bummed for a moment as I laughed. "Oh yes, _definitely _New York."

"Well…" the Doctor said. "This COULD still be New York, I mean this looks very New York to me... sort of... Londony New York, mind…"

"Just face it, you landed us in the wrong place. But either way," I tilted my head, "What are the flags for?"

Just down the street we saw an older man opening doors to a van. Two errand boys took out a television and carried it into the house. The homeowner looked on. The old man gave a _smile_. It was weird, like there was something wrong with his smile, but not at the same time. "There you go, sir, all wired up for the great occasion."

We walked passed and the Doctor turned asking, "The great occasion? What d'you mean?"

The older man turned to us. "Where've you been living, out in the Colonies?" I frowned at how he said 'colonies' like it was a bad thing. I mean, ya I'd take Britain over the USA any day, but that's still my home. "Coronation, of course."

The Doctor then asked, "What Coronation's that, then?"

"What d'you mean? THE Coronation."

The Doctor still looked confused and turned to me for help. I rolled me eyes, "The Queen you moron. Queen Elizabeth."

It finally clicked for the Doctor because he practically screamed, "Oh! Oh, is this 1953?!"

"Last time I looked," the old man said. "Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance, what we do best."

I looked around at the chimneys. On top of every house there were antennas. "I thought that TVs were supposed to be a rare thing?"

The old man shook his head, "Not round here, love. Magpie's Marvellous Tellies, only five quid a box."

The Doctor wandered a short way down the street, thinking. He suddenly cut in, all smiles and energy. "Oh but this is a BRILLIANT year! Classic! Technicolour, Everest climbed, everything off the ration-" He changed his voice to sound very BBC English. "The Nation throwing off the shadows of war and looking forward to a happier, brighter future!" I laughed.

Suddenly, a woman's shouts were heard. "Someone help me, please! Ted!" A man with a blanket over his head was being bundled into a black police car by two suited men. Holy shit! The men in black! We gotta hide! Oh… wait… right… wrong men in black. Thank god I didn't say that outloud, or do anything stupid. The Doctor grabbed my hand, pulling me over. "Leave him alone, it's my husband!"

"What's going on?" the Doctor asked.

The blanketed man was being pushed into the back seat as a young boy ran out of his home, a few houses down. "Oi, what are you doing?!" the boy yelled.

One of the suited men addressed the Doctor, "Police business, now get out of the way, sir!"

I turned to the young boy. "Do you know who they took?" I asked.

"Must be Mr Gallagher..." the boy said. The car drove off, leaving the woman in despair. Another woman came out of the house the young boy did. "It's happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters..."

A man then came out of the house the young boy came from, clearly furious. "Tommy! Not one word!" I looked at the man, glaring. How could someone treat a child like that? I mean, yelling isn't so bad but from the look on his face I can tell that Tommy was going to be hit if he was any closer to the man. "Get inside now!"

"Sorry, I'd better do as he says..." Tommy said before going back to his house. The woman was still sobbing.

The Doctor put on his sunglasses again and ran over to the moped, kicking it into life. "All aboard!" I ran to him, jumping on behind before he drove off. We followed them for as long as we could, until we turned the corner, stopping beside a market stall. "Lost 'em!" the Doctor said. "How'd they get away from us?"

I didn't bother moving my arms, terrified from the Doctor's driving. "Ha-have you even passed any driving tests? I know you cant drive the TARDIS, but _seriously_?"

The Doctor, not listening to me, began talking again, "Men in black? Vanishing police cars? This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia!"

I bit my lip ring, "Tommy said something about monsters." The Doctor turned to me. "Maybe we should talk to him again."

"That's what I love about you," the Doctor said sweetly.

I smirked, "You better. I can so take you down." I tightened my grip on him slightly as he restarted the engine and pulled away. We headed back to the street.

"Which house is it?" the Doctor asked as I got of the moped.

I pulled off the helmet and nodded to one of the houses. "That one."

The Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front door. He reached forward and rang the doorbell. It took only a few seconds before Tommy's father opened the door. "Hiiii!" the Doctor and I said together.

I glanced behind Tommy's father to see Tommy just down the hallway. I turned my attention back to his father as he spoke to us. "Who are you, then?"

"Let's see then," the Doctor said, "judging by the look of you - family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in the war - therefore, I represent Queen and country!" He held up the psychic paper with a flourish. "Just doing a little check of Her Majesty's forthcoming subjects for the great day. Don't mind if I come in? Nah, didn't think you did, thank you!" The Doctor brushed past Tommy's father pulling me along into the living room. The Doctor looked around as a woman, presumably Tommy's mother, watched us. "Not bad, very nice! Very well kept! I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs... ?"

The woman's voice was timid as she spoke, "Connolly."

Tommy's father then began to speak to the Doctor. I could tell from the look on his face and the way he treated his wife and son that he had no respect for them once so ever. "Now then Rita, I can handle this. This gentleman's a proper representative!" The Doctor gave Rita, who looked positively terrified, a wink. I sat on the arm of the couch, crossing my legs, watching them. "Don't mind the wife, she rattles on a bit."

"Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more," the Doctor said. Both Tommy and his father looked shocked at his blunt statement. "I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty." The Doctor glanced briefly at the flags around the room, waiting to be put up. "Nice flags. Why are they not flying?"

Tommy's father gave a nervous pause, "There we are Rita, I told you - get them up, Queen and country!"

The Doctor looked skeptical and began to move over to the man. Rita seamed to shrink in size saying, "I'm sorry-"

"Get it done!" he growled causing me to jump. Yelling kind of freaks me out, especially spousal yelling. "Do it now."

"Hold on a minute-" the Doctor said.

"Like the gentleman says-" Tommy's father continued without noticing the Doctor trying to speak.

"Hold on a minute," the Doctor said finally catching the man's attention. "You've got hands, Mr Connolly. Two big hands! Why is that your wife's job?"

Tommy's father gave the Doctor a look as though he were an idiot. "It's housework, innit?"

"And that's a woman's job?"

"Course it is!" I glared at him. Oh hell fucking no! I'm fine with all the women in the kitchen jokes, but only when they're jokes. This guy was completely serious and that doesn't fly with me.

"Mr Connolly, what gender is the Queen?"

He growled, growing defensive, "She's a female."

The Doctor gave him a hard look. "And are you suggesting the Queen does the housework?" I glanced at Tommy to see him smile as the Doctor began to win the confrontation. Even Rita looked lighter at the sight of her husband's humiliation.

"No! Not at all!" he said.

The Doctor handed Tommy's father a string of flags, giving him an insistent stare. "Then get busy."

"Right," he nodded, "yes sir." He set about hanging the flags, feigning enthusiasm. I wasn't fooled, and clearly neither were Tommy and the Doctor. "You'll be proud of us, sir! We'll have Union Jacks left, right and centre!"

I cleared my throat in a 'heh-hem' manner. Kind of like Umbridge from Harry Potter, gaining their attention. "Technically, it's called the Union Flag. It's only the Union Jack when flown at sea."

Tommy's smile grew as his father tried to humble himself. "Oh... oh, I'm sorry, I do apologise!"

I smirked, now time for my own fun. "Well, just don't do it again. Now let's see those flags fly high." He hastily returned to work.

I slid down the armrest onto the couch as the Doctor sat beside me. "Right then!" he said. "Nice and comfy, at Her Majesty's leisure!" His attention turned to me a moment as he asked quietly, "Union Flag?"

I shrugged, "Late night conversations with our mutual friend."

The Doctor nodded, "Ah!" He was no longer jealous of the mysterious person, realizing I was staying with him and not this _mysterious man_. The Doctor then spoke to the room. "Anyway, I'm the Doctor and this is Faline, and you are?" He looked to Tommy, who seamed surprised to be noticed.

"Tommy," he said.

The Doctor shifted slightly closer to me, patting the couch on his other side. "Well, sit yourself down, Tommy." The Doctor then motioned to the chair for Rita to sit too. Our attention all turned to the television. "Have a look at this. I love telly, don't you?"

Tommy smiled, "Yeah, I think it's brilliant!"

The Doctor smiled, "Good man!" We all began to watch whatever had been on, something about fossils I guess. I wasn't paying much attention seeing as the Doctor had taken my hand and began rubbing small circles with his thumb. The Doctor talking to Tommy's father as he turned to check on him cut the silence. "Keep working Mr C!" The Doctor then turned to talk to Rita, speaking quietly so that Tommy's father didn't hear. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

There was a pause before Rita reluctantly asked, "Did you say you were a doctor?"

"Yes I am," he said with a nod.

"Can you help her?" Rita asked almost desperately. "Oh please, can you help her, Doctor?"

Tommy's father overheard the last part and interrupted. "Now then Rita, I don't think the gentleman needs to know..."

The Doctor cut him off, "No, the gentleman does!"

Rita began to cry and I removed my hand from the Doctor's shifting forward in my seat. "Tell us what's wrong," I told her softly. Rita's sobs grew louder and she just shook her head helplessly. I stood and sat on the edge of her chair, slowly wrapping an arm around her. Going slow wasn't for her sake, it was for mine. I've never really dealt with crying unless it was my close friends and family. It wasn't something I was used to. "I'm sorry," I whispered to her. "Please tell us Rita. Please."

"Hold on a minute!" Tommy's father growled causing me to jump. "Queen and country's one thing, but this is my house!" He looked down at the flags in his hands, throwing them down. The Doctor propped his head on his forearm and balled fist. He appeared clam; but I could tell, from the time I've spent with and watched him, that he was restraining himself. "What the- what the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Doctor! You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business!"

The Doctor then said as calmly as possible. "All the people are being bundled into-"

"I am talking!" Tommy's father shouted. Both Rita and I flinched away from the sound. I tightened my grip on her and she wrapped an arm around me. We both began giving the other comfort. I gave it to her because I could tell that with him as a husband she would need it. She gave it to me because I'm sure she could tell that I wasn't used to that sort of thing and that I was much younger, needing more protection then her from her husband.

The Doctor jumped up, his voice rising louder then Tommy's father's. He got right into his face growling, "And I'm not listening! Now you, Mr Connolly, are staring into a deep, dark PIT of trouble if you don't let me help." I was used to the Doctor, so I knew that unlike Tommy's father he could be no real threat to us even angered. However, both Tommy and Rita looked scared of the Doctor. I gave Rita a reassuring hug as the Doctor spoke. "So I'm ordering you - SIR! - to tell me what's going on!"

Tommy's father tried to think of something to say, but was stopped by the sound of banging coming from upstairs. I looked up at the ceiling. Tommy's father's voice was edged with fear as he said, "She wont stop." The banging continued, louder this time. I stood moving slightly closer to the Doctor. "She never stops." There was another bang causing me to jump and grab the Doctor's hand.

Tommy, finding the confidence to explain what was going on, spoke in a shaky voice. The Doctor and I turned to pay attention to him. As he spoke, Rita looked upset and embarrassed, while Tommy's father tried to regain some composure. "We started hearing stories, all round the place. People who've... changed. Families keeping it secret 'cause they were scared. The police started finding out. We don't know how, no one does. They just... turn up, come to the door and take 'em. Any time of the day or night."

"Show me," the Doctor said.

Tommy was the one to lead us upstairs. He led us to the room at the end of the hall. He opened the door slightly. "Gran?" he called. "It's Tommy." He opened the door wider, allowing the Doctor and I, and of course Rita and Tommy's father, to see inside the darkened room. "'S all right Gran, I've brought help." His grandmother stood by the window, a silhouette moving slowly towards us. Tommy moved a little further into the room. Tommy turned on the light. I had to keep myself from screaming. She had no face; all the features were gone, completely smoothed over. I grabbed the Doctor's hand. I felt so bad for the woman, but that didn't mean I wasn't scared of her. If it was a normal thing, if she were an alien then I'm sure I'd be fine. But she's human, so of course its kind of… okay very terrifying. And the fact that I can't remember anything other then the TVs are evil, is kind of bad.

"Her face is completely gone," the Doctor said with an air of fascination. He moved forward and scanned her with his sonic screwdriver. "Scarcely an electrical impulse left. Almost complete neural shutdown, she's ticking over, like her brain has been... wiped clean." He put the sonic screwdriver away, but still examined her face.

"What're we gonna do, Doctor?" Tommy asked. "We can't even feed her!"

We were interrupted by a crash from downstairs. A crash that sounded very much like the door being broken down. "Oh crap," I muttered.

Rita's eyes widened, "It's them, they've come for her!" Tommy's father was the only one pleased by this.

The Doctor turned to Rita and hurriedly asked, "What was she doing before this happened? Where was she?" Rita hesitated as the sound of heavy boots came from the stairs. "Tell me, quickly, think!"

"I can't think!" Tommy said. "She doesn't leave the house! She was just—" He was cut off by the entrance of a big, burly man and some other men.

The Doctor tried to buy some time. "Hold on a minute! There are three important, brilliant, and complicated reasons why you should listen to me. One, -" The burly man punched the Doctor in the face, hard. He collapsed, unconscious.

"Ten!" I cried. The men took the opportunity to throw a blanket over Tommy's grandmother and ushered her down the stairs as I knelt beside the Doctor, trying to wake him up.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Rita call. The men pushed Rita aside, leaving Tommy to catch her. I could hear Tommy's father rushing them to leave quicker.

Rita and Tommy ran down the stairs, trying to stop them while I tried to rouse the Doctor. "Come on! Ten, wake up!" I lightly slapped his cheeks, trying to get a reaction. "Damn it, Theta."

The Doctor suddenly sat up as if nothing had happened, almost colliding with me. "Ah, hell of a right hook! Have to watch out for that!" He quickly stood and practically threw himself out into the hall and down the stairs. I rushed after him.

However, we were both too late. The car holding the old woman drove off. Tommy's father blocked the doorway saying, "Don't fight it, back inside!"

The Doctor pushed past him and ran to the moped. "Faline, come on!" he called after me.

I would have followed if I didn't see it. Red, buzzing tendrils of electricity came from the television. Now, I know not to get any closer to them then how I was at the moment. But my mind was slowly going blank as I stared at the red lights. I could just vaguely hear Tommy's family speaking and the Doctor calling my name, but my attention was completely on the television. The tendrils were absorbed back into the television. I slowly moved closer. I knelt down in front of the television set, turning it around to see the red electricity still buzzing along the aerial. On the back of the television was a large label saying 'Magpie Electricals'.

"How did they find her?" I heard Tommy speak, coming closer to the living room. "Who told 'em?"

"You!" Tommy's father growled. I turned to see him glaring at me, angrier then I had seen him yet. "Get the hell out of my house!"

I practically leapt up. "I'm going. I'm going." I moved the television back to where it was. Moving it back was taking longer then the two seconds to move it forward. I wasn't just going to leave it, I found that rude.

A strong hand wrapped around my forearm, gripping it tightly. I was spun around to face Tommy's father, his face cherry red. "Get out," he growled.

This man terrified me; all rude and sarcastic comments left me at the sight of him looking so angry. "Y-yes sir, I was just-" I lightly tried to pull my arm away from him.

My head snapped to the side and my cheek stung. Oh my fucking god, that asshole just fucking slapped me. I glanced at Rita and Tommy through my hair. Tommy looked horrified that his father slapped me, and Rita looked like she knew it was coming but never expected him to actually hit me. Tommy's father tightened his grip on my arm and pulled me to his front door. "Get the hell out of my house!" he snarled.

My comments and courage came back. I turned to him and growled, "I hope to god that some day your wife stands up to you. You think your some big man for hitting a woman, but your not. One day your being a complete and utter asshole will come and bite you in the ass, and I fucking hope you mess with the wrong person so they show you what the fuck is wrong with you."

Tommy's father's eyes turned wild. He shoved me out of the house. I tripped down the front steps and landed pavement, my back hitting the curb painfully. The door slammed and I sighed heavily. God, I shouldn't have fucking said anything. I slowly sat up, looking to the house. I saw Tommy in the window, clearly not able to get outside. He looked at me and mouthed, _are you all right?_ I nodded and smiled at him mouthing, _I'm okay._ He gave me a weak smile before leaving the window.

I looked around the street only to see that the Doctor was nowhere in sight. Fucking fantastic. I groaned. Now what the hell should I do? It only took me a few minutes to decide to find my way to 'Magpie Electricals'. I ended up going down the street, I didn't want to be anywhere near Tommy's father, and asked a man walking past with his daughter where that would be. His directions led me two blocks away.

Magpie Electricals stood with a large sign in the front and televisions sitting in both the front windows. I opened the door and walked in to see an older man, a man I assume to be Magpie, adjusting a TV set on the counter. He looked nervous as I entered. Well of course he would if he saw what was going on with the televisions he was selling. "Oh," he said. I could hear the nervousness in his voice. "I, I'm sorry miss, I'm afraid you're too late. I was just about to lock the door."

I shut the door behind me, staying anyway. "Oh," I frowned slightly. "Well I was wondering if I could buy one of your televisions."

"Come back tomorrow. Please," Magpie said.

"Wont you be closed, sir?" I asked.

Magpie seamed genuinely confused, "What?"

"The coronation sir, its tomorrow," I told him. Wow, I'm surprised I remember that.

Magpie nodded, "Yes, yes, of course. The big day." He tried to make me leave again but I just walked over to him. "I'm sure you'll find somewhere to watch it. Please go."

"It seams like half of London has a television, you're practically giving them away."

"I have my reasons," he replied.

I tilted my head, "May I ask what those reasons are?"

Before he could answer, one of the televisions on display tuned itself, and a fuzzy blue woman appeared on the screen. She kind of looked like she belonged on a cooking show from the 1980s. "_Hungry! Hungry!_"

"What is that?" I asked quickly, I tried to keep the slight fear from my voice… it didn't work so well.

"It's just a television," Magpie tried to brush it off. "One of these modern programmes. Now, I really do think you should leave! Right now!"

I frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm not leaving till you answer my questions. Why are you selling your televisions for so cheap?"

"It's my patriotic duty. Seems only right that as many folk as possible get to watch the coronation. We may be losing the Empire but we can still be proud! Twenty million people they reckon'll be watching! Imagine that!" I gave him a slight smile, though I wasn't convinced. Magpie's voice turned urgent, "And twenty million people can't be wrong, eh? So why don't you get yourself back home and get up, bright and early, for the big day?"

"Sorry," I said walking towards him slightly. "I'm not leaving until I've seen _everything_."

"I need to close," he insisted.

I frowned at him, "Mr. Magpie, something's happening out there. People are being changed by something not natural, and the only new things in their homes are televisions. Yours. What's going on?"

Magpie moved to the door. "I knew this would happen," he said giving up his whole 'patriotism' act. "I knew I'd be found out."

Magpie locked the door and I took a few steps away from him. Taking a deep breath I spoke, "Okay, its just you and me. Your going to come clean, then? What's really in it for you Mr. Magpie?"

"For me?" he asked. I nodded. "Perhaps some peace."

"Peace from what?"

"From HER," he glanced over at the woman on the television screen.

I followed his gaze. "But sir, that's just a woman on TV."

"_What a pretty little girl,_" the woman on TV spoke.

I jumped slightly, staring at her. "You-you talked to me," I stated. After spending so much time with the Doctor and knowing all about the episode with Sally Sparrow and the Weeping Angels, I knew that it wasn't so far fetched.

"_Yes - I'm talking to you__, __little one. Unseasonably chilly for the time of year, don't you think?_"

"What are you?"

The woman smirked, "_I'm the Wire. And I'm hungrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy...!_" She bared her teeth – pinkish purple bolts of electricity shot out of the screen and encompassed my face, sucking…

I screamed, trying to swat at the light, but my hands went right through. "Help!"

I could just barely hear Magpie say sadly, "Just think of that audience tomorrow, my dear..." I moaned as pain shocked through my body. "All sitting down to watch the coronation. Twenty million people. Things will never be the same again." He sounded close to tears now, "I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Help," I whispered. I closed my eyes for just a moment, and in that moment the Doctor popped into my head finding Rose faceless, like I was going to be. No, no I wasn't. "No," I whispered.

"_What?_" the Wire said shocked.

"No," I whispered louder. "No," my voice kept growing louder. "No, no, NO, NO!" I moved my head to the side and I fell, a gold light flashing before my eyes as the Wire screamed. I lay on the ground, looking at the tiled floor, keeping my eyes away from the Wire.

"What did you do?" Magpie asked me, terrified.

I didn't answer. The Wire kept screaming but I didn't dare to look at her. I jumped up, rushing to the door. Magpie, having walked away once it was locked, tried to stop me when I paused to unlock the door. I easily brushed the older man off, only feeling slightly bad, and tore the door open. Without much thought I ran down the street. The only thought in my head was to run, run away from the danger. Run to the only one that could help. Run to the Doctor.

I ran for as far and as long as I could before collapsing in the street, breathing heavily. Well, at least I know that I can run for as far as I did. If I ever needed to, and knowing the Doctor, I just might have to one day. Slowly I stood as I began to breath normally again. My heart still pounded, my throat stung horribly, and my legs throbbed but I ignored that. Especially when my eyes caught a young girl, perhaps just a bit older than me, wandering the street in a rose colored dress. She wasn't facing me, but I could tell that there was something wrong.

"Excuse me," I said, my voice rough and scratchy. "Are you alright?" As I moved towards her, I could see that just like Tommy's grandmother from earlier she was missing her face. A van pulled up beside her and immediately placed a hood over her head and led her into the van.

One of the men, clearly a police officer saw me standing there, staring. I suppose I looked a bit of a mess. My dress was dirty, my hair a mess from running, I'm sure my face was bruised from both Tommy's father and the Wire. "Miss," he said. "Are you alright?"

"I-," I paused. What the hell was I going to say? Well, seeing as I saw him reach for his cuffs, probably thinking I had something to do with it, I might as well get myself taken. I remember now that the Doctor ended up seeing Rose not too soon after her face had been … taken. So might as well go with them. "She was just walking and – my god!" I started to cry hysterically. I'm surprised I was able to do that, but then again what I had just been through might have helped. "She- she has no face!"

"It's alright miss," the officer said. "Why don't you come with us? We'll take you somewhere safe?"

I nodded. The second officer closed the back of the van and the first led me to the front, where I was gestured to sit in the middle. I did so, but not without becoming paranoid first. You never know with people, they can do anything. It made me think of the show Supernatural, how ghosts/demons/supernatural creatures are easier to understand then humans. Humans are unpredictable and cruel. There are a few, like those who the Doctor chooses as companions, that outshine the others. But the others still exist.

"Miss?" a voice filtered through my thoughts. My mind cleared and I saw that we had stopped and the officer was holding the door open for me.

"Oh," I said. "Sorry." I scooted out of the cab, following the men as they led the faceless girl.

We made out way into a building and down a few halls before the officer knocked on a door. He opened it saying, "Found another one, sir." They ushered the young girl in and I followed slowly.

The Doctor's eyes widened taking in my appearance, "Faline." He rushed to me, cradling my face with his warm hands. I flinched slightly when he put pressure on my bruised cheek. His grip softened slightly. He kept looking me over. "What happened?" he asked.

I looked at the girl, not listening as the other men spoke, ignoring the two of us. "That was supposed to be me, left in the street, with no face."

"What?" he asked. I could hear the hint of anger in his voice.

Tears began to drip down my cheeks. "Doctor," I almost whispered. "Something happened."

"What?" he asked again, this time softer. He wiped away my tears. "Tell me."

"I made it stop," I told him softly. "The Wire, the one turning people faceless, tried to get me." I noticed the Doctor flinch slightly, but I knew I had to keep talking, to tell him. "But something happened. There was a flash of … of a certain gold light." The Doctor's eyes widened. "And it screamed, and stopped. And I ran." I looked right into his eyes and asked with a whimper, "What's wrong with me?"

The Doctor wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. "Nothing, nothing I cant fix."

"Because you can fix anything, right?" I said softly into his chest, his hearts thundering in my ear.

I could almost hear the smirk in his voice, "Of course."

The two of us became very quiet as he held close. We could hear the man the Doctor had been with saying, "That's unusual, that's the first one out in the open. Heaven help us if something happens in public tomorrow for the big day, we'll have Torchwood on our back, make no mistake."

"They did what?" the Doctor asked, his voice dark as he moved away from hugging me but kept his arm tightly wrapped around my waist. I could tell the fact that it was supposed to be me was hitting him.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

The Doctor forced himself to be calm as he asked, "They left her where?"

"Just … in the street," the man said.

"In the street," the Doctor said. "They left her in the street. They took her face and just chucked her out and left her in the street. And as a result, that makes things... simple. Very, very simple. Do you know why?"

"No…" the man said.

The Doctor released me and moved slightly closer to the man, almost shouting. "Because NOW, Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power on this Earth that can stop me. Come on!" And without a moments hesitation he grabbed my hand and we made our way to the door. The Doctor leaned towards me and said, "I want you to go to the TARDIS."

I shook my head. He opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him. "I cant leave you now Ten. I don't think I'd be able to hold myself together without you right beside me." Another tear rolled down my cheek and I rubbed it away. Fucking emotions.

The Doctor stared at me for a moment before nodding, kissing my forehead. "Alright."

The man, Bishop came up beside us as we burst out of the building into the dawn sunlight. When the hell did the day change? Last time I noticed it was at least 5-6 pm. "The big day dawns…" Bishop said. The Doctor and I said nothing only continue moving on.

-x-x-x-

We ended back up at Tommy's house. The Doctor knocked on the door and I made sure to stand behind him and Bishop rather then let the young boys father see me. The door opened and I flinched, please don't let it be Tommy's father. When Tommy came into view I released the breath I was holding. "Tommy, talk to me," the Doctor said. Tommy stepped outside the door, closing it behind him. He looked at me and opened his mouth to say something but closed it when I shook my head at him. The Doctor couldn't know about the boy's father yet, if at all. "I need to know exactly what happened inside your house."

The door was opened violently by Tommy's father. I flinched and moved behind the Doctor completely, grabbing the back of his jacket. I could see him glance at me from the corner of his eye. But I ignored that, focusing on Tommy's father. The man glared down at his son, "What the blazes do you think you're doing?"

"I wanna help, dad," Tommy said. I gave a slight smirk, good boy standing up to his abusive father.

"Mr. Connolly…" the Doctor said warningly.

The man turned his glare to the Doctor now, "Shut your face, you. Whoever you are. We can handle this ourselves." He turned back to Tommy. "Listen you, little twerp. You're hardly out of the bloomin' cradle, so I don't expect you to understand. But I've got a position to maintain." We all watched as he yelled at his son. His growing voice forced me to grab the Doctor's hand and try to meld myself into his back. The Doctor only squeezed my hand and tensed, I'm sure he could now guess where the bruises came from. "People round here respect me. It MATTERS what people THINK."

"Is that why you did it, dad?" Tommy asked.

His father was taken aback, "What d'you mean? Did what?"

Tommy frowned, "You ratted on gran. How else would the police know where to look? Unless some coward told them..."

Anger filled the man's voice, "How DARE you? You think I fought a war just so a mouthy little scum like you could call me a coward?"

"You don't get it, do you? You fought AGAINST fascism, remember? People telling you how to live - who you could be friends with - who you could fall in love with - who could live and who had to die. Don't you get it? You were fighting so that little twerps like me could DO what we want. SAY what we want. Now you've become just like them. You've been informing on everyone, haven't you? Even gran. All to protect your precious reputation."

Rita, having heard all the commotion, joined us. "Eddie… is that true?"

"I did it for US, Rita!" he tried to defend himself. "She was FILTHY. A filthy, disgusting THING."

"She's my mother," Rita said shocked. "All the others - you informed on all the people in our street - our friends."

"I had to." He flailed slightly. "I did the right thing…!"

Rita practically glared at her husband, "The right thing for us... or for you, Eddie?" He stared at her and she turned to her son. "You go, Tommy. You go with the Doctor and Faline and do some good. Get away from this house. It's poison. We had a ruddy monster under this roof, all right, but it weren't my mother!" Close to tears, she went back inside, slamming the door in her husbands face.

There was a moment of silence, in which I could see Tommy's father begin to shake. He suddenly rounded on us and his attention focused on me. "You," he growled causing me to flinch. "You put all those ideas in her head, you little bitch." He made a move to come at me and I took a step back, away from the Doctor but more importantly _him_.

The Doctor shielded me completely and glared at him. I shook at the fury in his voice. "You are never going to touch her again." He then brought his arm up and punched him in the nose suddenly. Tommy's father slammed back into the front door, his hands moving to clutch his face. The Doctor turned to me and wrapped his arm securely around my waist. He kissed the top of my head before the two of us started to walk away. We paused when the Doctor called, "Tommy?" asking if the boy was actually coming with us. Tommy followed, along with Bishop who said nothing about the Doctor punching the older man. I suppose he could tell from what the Doctor said and the bruise forming on my cheek that Tommy's father was the cause.

The streets were busy as people prepared for a street party in honor of the Queen. The Doctor kept me close to his side, our hands clasped together, as we walked with Tommy and Bishop down the street. "Tommy," the Doctor said suddenly after our little walk of silence. "Tell me about that night. The night she changed."

"She was just watching the telly," Tommy said.

The Doctor then looked up at the TV aerials on the buildings surrounding us. "You said it Faline," he said. "Right away you guessed it. All these aerials in one little street – how come?"

"Bloke up the road, Mr. Magpie, he's selling them cheap," Tommy answered.

The Doctor almost sprang forward but I tugged him back. He turned to me as I stayed completely still. "Faline?"

I stood on my tiptoes and whispered to him, "Magpie is helping the Wire."

A dark look passed the Doctor's face as he nodded. "Come on," he tugged me slightly and I followed him after a moment, knowing the Doctor was going to take care of me.

-x-x-x-

We stood outside of Magpie's shop. The Doctor picked up a large stone and handed it to me, knowing I needed to do this right now. I shook slightly as I lifted it and threw it through the window, the glass shattering. Bishop immediately protested, "Here, you cant do that—" The Doctor and I ignored him. The Doctor opened the door, keeping his arm tight around my waist, as we made our way straight to the counter. "Shop?" the Doctor yelled. He pressed the bell on the counter repeatedly. "If you're here, come out and talk to me! MAGPIE?"

"Maybe he's out," Tommy said.

The Doctor nodded, "Looks like it…" He moved away from me, only around the counter though. He began rifling through the drawers. He pulled out a device that looked like a cross between a portable radio and TV. "Oh, hello... this isn't right. This is very much not right." He licked. I glanced at Tommy and Bishop to see them staring at him with wide eyes. "Tastes like iron. Bakelite," the Doctor said.

"Must you always lick strange things?" I asked.

The Doctor placed the object on the counter and smiled at me. "Yes," he said making me smile back.

I leaned across the counter, "So what's the verdict?"

"Its put together with human hands," he said. "But the design itself…" he scanned it with the sonic screwdriver. "Oh, beautiful work. That is so simple."

"That's incredible," Bishop said as I leaned off the table, now remembering he and Tommy were there. "It's like a television, but portable. A portable television!"

The Doctor rose his sonic screwdriver, pointing it around the room – the televisions turned on to static. I flinched and moved to stand beside the Doctor, his arm settled around my waist again. "It's not the only power source in this room..." he said. As the screwdriver whirred, the static gradually faded away and on each screen there was a different face – the faces of the people who were taken by the Wire. They all looked terrified, mouthing pleas for help. My heart hammered in my chest; that was supposed to be me. I was going to be on one of those screens pleading for help.

"Gran?" Tommy asked. He looked horrified as he spotted his grandmother on one of screens.

The Doctor, noticing how heavy I was breathing, kissed the top of my head. "Its alright," He whispered. "I'm here." That little statement was enough to calm me slightly. Knowing that the Doctor was there, and I knowing that he would do anything to keep me or any companion safe.

Just then Mr. Magpie entered from the back of the shop. "What do you think you're doing?"

The Doctor released my waist, moving to stand in front of me as he confronted Mr. Magpie. "I want all of these people restored and I think that's beyond a little backstreet electrician so tell me, who's really in charge here?" Magpie flinched at his anger, I would to if it was pointed at me.

"_Yoohoo!_" I flinched, oh god no. "_I think that must be me._" I saw as the Wire appeared on one of the screens. The Doctor turned to her, clearly surprised. "_Ooh, this one's smart as paint._" The Doctor approached the Wire while holding his hand back at me, silently telling me to stay where I was. And I wasn't going to disagree with him.

"Is she talking to us?" Bishop asked.

"Sorry gentlemen," Magpie said. He glanced at me fearfully but said nothing. Well, I like the old man a little more. "I'm... I'm afraid you've brought this on yourselves. May I introduce you to my new... friend."

The Wire smiled, "_Jolly nice to meet you._"

Bishop's eyes widened, "Oh my God, it's her, that woman off the telly."

The Doctor shook his head, "No, it's just using her image."

"What... what are you?" Tommy asked.

"_I'm the Wire, and I will gobble you up, pretty boy. Every last morsel. And when I have feasted, I shall regain the corporeal body, which my fellow-kind denied me._" The black and white television gradually colorized.

"Good Lord - colour television!" Bishop said.

"So your own people tried to stop you?" the Doctor asked.

"_They executed me,_" the Wire said. "_But I escaped - in this form - and fled across the stars._"

"And now you're trapped in the television."

The smirk faded from the Wire's face, and with it, the color from the television. "_Not for much longer._"

"Is this what got my gran?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Tommy," the Doctor said. "It feeds off the electrical activity of the brain, but it gorges itself like a great overfed pig. Taking people's faces, their essences, it stuffs itself."

Bishop spoke up, "And you let her do it, Magpie."

The old man quickly tried to defend himself saying, "I had to! She allowed me my face! She's promised to release me at the time of manifestation."

Tommy frowned, "What does that mean?"

I then spoke up saying, "She plans on using the coronation."

The Wire looked at me and hissed, though before the Doctor interrupted her. "For the first time in history, millions gathered around a television set." He approached her, gloating. "But you're not strong enough yet, are you? You can't do it all from here. That's why you need this!" He produced the portable television device that he had licked earlier. "You need something more powerful! This will turn a big transmitter into a big receiver."

"_What a clever thing you are!_" the Wire said. "_But why fret about it? Why not just relax? Kick off your shoes and enjoy the coronation. Believe me - you'll be glued to the screen._"

Lines of that familiar red sparking light suddenly began to pull at their faces - the Doctor, Tommy, and Bishop. "Doctor!" Tommy, Bishop, and I cried.

"_Hungry! Hungry! The Wire is hungry! Ah! This one is tasty. Oh! I'll have lashings of him! Delicious! Ah!_" The Doctor slowly pulled out his sonic screwdriver, with great effort. I went to help him. "_Stop her!_" the Wire commanded. Magpie grabbed me from behind, keeping me from my Doctor. For an old man, he's pretty strong… or I'm really weak. The Wire just then noticed the sonic. "_Armed! He's armed and clever! Withdraw! Withdraw!_" She severed the connection between herself and them; all three fell to the floor. I waited a moment seeing that they didn't move to get up. "_The box, Magpie! The box!_" Magpie released me and took the box from where it had fallen to the floor. He held it up to the Wire while I moved to the Doctor. I turned him slightly, so he was on his back. He still had his face, thank god. I placed my head against his chest, he was breathing that much I could tell. But I had to be sure his hearts were working. I listened closely and I could hear the beautiful sound of his two hearts thundering in his chest. The four consecutive beats that meant so much to us all. "_Hold tight…_" I could hear the wire say. I glanced back and saw that the Wire jumped via a red light into the portable television. "_Conduct me to my victory, Magpie._" Magpie then quickly rushed out the door. Thankfully the four of us were forgotten, well not so much Bishop seeing as he was now missing his face.

"Doctor," I said softly to the now silent room. "Doctor, please wake up." His breathing change just slightly, and I quickly moved out of the way to avoid being hit in the face. I hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he whined. "What was the for?"

I gave him a look. "Because you keep scaring me!"

At least he had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. The Doctor leaned forward and kissed my forehead, "Sorry."

Our moment ended when we heard Tommy groan, "What happened?"

The Doctor quickly focused his attention back on me. "Where's Magpie?"

"He left," I told him as we all got up and rushed outside, hoping that we could see him still diving off. But there was no one there.

Tommy frowned, "We don't even know where to start looking - it's too late."

The Doctor shook his head, "It's never too late, as a wise person once said - Kylie I think... But the Wire's got a big plan... so it'll need... yes, yes, yes, it's got to harness half the population... millions and millions of people... and where are we?"

I glanced around. I couldn't help and tell him where we were, but maybe it would help. "Muswell Hill," Tommy said.

"Muswell Hill," the Doctor repeated. "Muswell Hill! Which means..." He looked around erratically until he stopped, seeing a large building on the horizon. He gestured at it with both hands. "Alexandra Palace - biggest TV transmitter in North London! Ohh! That's why they chose this place! Tommy?"

"What are you going to do?" Tommy asked.

The Doctor grabbed my hand and then ran inside Magpie's store saying, "We're going shopping." The Doctor began rushing around the shop grabbing things and handing them to me so he could build… whatever it is he wanted to build. My arms were filled with what seamed to be random, useless things.

"Is this what you want?" Tommy asked holding up something else.

The Doctor smiled, "Perfect! Right, I need one more thing." He gave the device to me before rushing around again. It only took him a moment before he began to head outside, taking a few things from me as he passed. "Got it," he said, "let's go."

As we ran the Doctor took things from Tommy and I to build whatever it was he needed to build. It took us at least ten minutes of running before Tommy finally called out saying, "There." We looked up to see Magpie on a pylon, trying to… plug the Wire in I believe.

"Come on!" the Doctor handed me something as we ran towards the building.

However, a… police officer I believe, stopped us. "Woah, Woah, woah! Where do you think-" the Doctor showed him his psychic paper. "Oh! I'm sorry sir! Shouldn't you be at the coronation?"

"They're saving me a seat," The Doctor said as we kept moving, having barely stopped.

As we rounded the corner Tommy had the chance to ask, "Who did he think you were?"

The Doctor quickly glanced at the psychic paper, "King of Belgium, apparently."

-x-x-x-

We were inside the building; watching the Doctor rush around gathering the equipment he needed. Tommy stood in front of a video machine and television screen. "Keep it switched on," the Doctor told him. "Don't let anyone stop you, Tommy. Everything depends on it. You understand?" Tommy nodded. The Doctor turned to me; he looked ready to tell me something. However, he just grabbed my hand and we both ran. I knew what he was going to say, he was going to ask me to stay, but stopped himself knowing that I was going to fight him tooth and nail at the moment.

The Doctor pulled me around the corner, past the confused officer, the magnetic recording tape from around his waist fluttered behind him, sometimes hitting my bare legs. He ran up the metal stairs and then began climbing up the transmitter, following Magpie. I stayed down at the bottom when he glanced at me, our eyes meeting. He knew that I wasn't going to be able to climb that transmitter without freaking out, remembering my fear of heights. But he knew that at the moment I needed to see him, to remember that I wasn't left alone and that I was safe. Damn me, god. I sound like such a little bitch.

"You'll get yourself killed up there! Your Majesty!" the officer yelled.

I looked up at the top to see Magpie had reached the main plug. "_Feed me!_" I could hear the Wire yell. Magpie made a slight motion, more then likely plugging in the Wire. I glanced at the surrounding houses, seeing their tv aerials sparking with red electricity. "_Oh! Feast! Feast… ing! The Wire… is feasting!_" I could hear people screaming. The officer turned and ran towards the screaming while I wrapped my arms around myself for invisible protection. I saw Magpie say something, but couldn't hear it. Well, they were around fifty feet in the air, so it was understandable that I couldn't hear _everything_ but what reached my ears next terrified me. "_I shall consume you… Doctor,_" the Wire said. The Doctor was then blasted in the face with a red light. My heart hurt when he cried out.

"No!" I shouted.

"I wont let you do this, Magpie!" the Doctor was able to shout over his pain.

"Help me Doctor!" Magpie cried. "It burns! It took my face - my soul!"

"_You cannot stop the Wire. Soon I shall become manifest._"

The Doctor was blasted again with the red light. "No more of this!" Magpie cried. "You promised me peace!"

"_And peace you shall have._" Magpie was blown into thousands of particles with the red light. The Wire laughed as he screamed and died.

The Doctor tried to touch the portable TV but was zapped by red sparks on his hand. "Been burning the candle at both ends? You've overextended yourself missus. You shouldn't have had a crack at poor old Magpie there." The Doctor picked up the TV as he was zapped in the foot. "Rubber souls! Swear by them!" I smirked. Go Converse. I watched as the Doctor began moving. However, I could hear the sparks coming from the machine.

"_Oh dear! Has our little plan gone horribly wrong, Doctor?_" the Wire laughed.

There were a few tense moments before the light beams retreated from the pylons, right back into the Wire's portable television. She writhed and wailed in pain, her plans thwarted. "Its closed down, I'm afraid- and no epilogue," the Doctor said. There was one last piercing shriek from the Wire. The Doctor was still for a long moment as silence followed. The Doctor then began to climb down the pylon. When he reached the bottom he turned to me and barely had to say anything before my arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. His arms flew around my waist, almost lifting me up.

"Don't scare me like that again," I whispered to him.

"No promises," the Doctor said making me laugh. We both knew that I was going to get scared like that again. This was the Doctor we were talking about, every companion got scared when with him. It was part of the job description. He unwrapped on of his arms, keeping the other wrapped around my waist as we walked to where Tommy stood, watching the coronation on one of the screens. "What have we missed?" the Doctor asked.

Tommy spun around, clearly startled. "Doctor! What happened?"

"Sorted," he said. "Electrical creature, TV technology, clever alien life form - that's me by the way. I turned the receiver back into a transmitter and I trapped the Wire in here." He held up the video in his other hand. "I just invented the home video 30 years earlier. Betamax." I laughed. Of course he did, I mean he invented the Banana Daiquiri in Victorian London. The Doctor smirked at me, before turning his attention to the television, the coronation footage still playing. "Oh look! God save the Queen, eh?"

-x-x-x-

We silently walked down Tommy's street. Reveling in our victory I suppose. At least it was peaceful, excluding the part where the streets were filled with people walking around and meeting loved ones, whose faces had been returned. "Gran!" Tommy called spotting the elderly woman.

She smiled. "Look, it's my grandson! Oh son!" Tommy ran to his grandmother and hugged the older woman tightly. I smiled softly, silently missing my own grandmother. While I was thinking of my lost family, the Doctor tightened his grip on me kissing the top of my head. I looked up at him and smiled.

The Doctor unwrapped his arm and took my hand as we walked down the street. People had set up booths and tables filled with food. It was a giant party on the streets. It was actually kind of beautiful to look at, seeing all these people together to celebrate the same thing. "This is amazing," I said looking around the street.

The Doctor smiled at me and said, "This is history right here."

As we passed a table someone handed him two small cakes saying, "For you and your lovely lady." We didn't really have the chance to correct them before they moved on, handing cakes to other people. But, would we have created him? Are we in a relationship like that?

The Doctor just handed me one of the small cakes before taking a bite of his own. Frosting stuck to the tip of his nose causing me to laugh. "What?" he asked, turning to me, making me laugh more. "What?" I pointed to the tip of his nose and he crossed his eyes to look at it.

"I got it," I said letting go of his hand and wiping away the frosting while laughing. The Doctor wrapped his arm around my waist, keeping me close to him. I blushed looking up at his dark brown eyes staring at me. "What?" I asked softly.

He leaned down and kissed me softly. It was probably the sweetest kiss we'd ever had. Filled with more emotion then our first. When he pulled back I could practically feel my heart pounding in my chest, hitting my rib cage. I looked at him both dazed and confused. "You are," he said. I titled my head, what? "My lovely lady," he said in almost a whisper. I could hear what was behind those words, that I was his… best way to put it would be girlfriend. Though the way he said it… it sounded much more then that.

I blushed lightly and looked down. The Doctor laughed and kissed my forehead. I lifted my head and decided to change the subject, "So, the Wire's trapped on that video for good now?"

The Doctor smirked down at me, understanding my change of subject. Not because it wasn't something that I didn't want… but rather because I was _way_ too shy to talk about it. "Hope so. Just to be on the safe side though, I'll use my unrivaled knowledge of trans temporal extirpation methods to neutralise the residual electronic pattern."

"And that in English?" I smiled.

"I'm going to tape over it," he said.

I laughed, "That shouldn't be too hard."

As I laughed we ended up right beside Tommy. "Tell you what Tommy," the Doctor said, "you can have the scooter. Little present. Best... um... keep it in the garage for a few years though, eh?"

Tommy glanced over his shoulder to see his father walking down the street with his suitcase as his wife embraced her mother. "Good riddance," he said.

"Is that it then, Tommy?" The Doctor asked. "New monarch, new age, new world - no room for a man like Eddie Connelly."

Tommy nodded. "That's right. He deserves it."

I glanced between, knowing that even though I didn't like him Tommy still loved his father somewhere inside. I know that even though I hated my real father, I couldn't completely hate him because he _was_ the man that was there when I was born. "Tommy," I said. "Go after him."

Tommy looked at me surprised. "What for?"

"Because he's your dad," I said. "I may not like him, and he may not be the greatest… but you wouldn't be here without him."

"He's an idiot," Tommy said. "And he hurt you."

I felt the Doctor stiffen beside me. "That may be so Tommy. But he's your dad. And you are clever. Clever enough to save the world so don't stop there. Go on!" Convinced, Tommy ran to join his dad. They walked side by side and Tommy took his dad's bag from him. They continued down the street together. I smiled before the Doctor handed me a drink, I didn't know what it was… until I took a sip and noticed that it was a screwdriver. I smirked at him and clinked our glasses together.

The Doctor took a sip and almost spat it back out, clearly not knowing that it was alcoholic. "What?" he asked at the drink surprised. "Are you even old enough to drink?" he asked seeing me take a sip.

I laughed before taking another sip. "No," I said. "Can you even handle it?" I asked.

"Of course I can," he said.

I smirked. "Really, because I seem to recall you looking very plastered when you came to save Rose, Mickey, and I from the clockwork guys."

"I was not!" he said, with a slight smirk.

"Liar!" I laughed. "You _invented_ the Banana Daiquiri. You and bananas _plus_ alcohol? Even I know it's a bad mix."

The Doctor smirked at me before downing the rest of his drink. "Lets see then." I laughed as he went back at got two more. Well, this will be fun.

**END**

**A/N:**

**Im so sorry it took me so long to update. I feel horrible about it. This was one of the chapters that was just hard to get though. And then life caught up with me. I've been trying to get better but clearly I ****haven't. I never want to get to this point again, so get on my ass about updating. I dont care if you have to cuss me out, updates remind me to type.**

**I'm also sorry that I havent responded to any of my PMs. I feel horrible about all of this, and I hope this chapter can try to make up for it. And I promise that I'll get the next chapter out within the month.**

**AGAIN, I am so sorry I made all of you wait so long for this.**


	10. 2x08

**2x08 "The Impossible Planet"**

The TARDIS materialized, the landing was not nice on her. Clearly, from all the groans and wheezing coming from her. The Doctor and I stepped outside of the doors, looking up at her. "I dunno what's wrong with her," the Doctor said, "she's sort of... queasy. Indigestion, like she didn't wanna land."

I frowned, "I feel bad." I rubbed the side of the door softly with the hand that wasn't clutching my phone. Rose was just telling me about how its been going with her and Jackie when we landed and my phone told me there was no service. Weird. "Poor baby."

The Doctor gave me a smile which I returned. He appreciated how well I treated the TARDIS, seeing as I too understood that she was a sentient being. She wasn't just a machine, and it was wrong to say think that. The Doctor looked around, "I think... we've landed inside a cupboard!" I laughed. "Here we go!" He pushed the door open and we entered another part of the… base I suppose.

"_Open Door 15_," a computerized voice announced.

"Some sort of base..." the Doctor said, "moon base, sea base, space base... they build these things out of kits."

I gave him a look, "Well that's definitely reassuring."

"_Open Door 16_," the computerized voice said as the Doctor opened another door, holding it for me.

I smirked at him as I continued through. The Doctor began talking again, "Human design - you've got a thing about kits. This place was put together like a flat-pack wardrobe, only bigger. And easier."

I shrugged, "We're lazy. Kits are convenient. That's all I have to say."

The Doctor opened another door, "_Open Door 17._"

The Doctor strode into the middle of the room. "Oh, it's a sanctuary base!"

I closed the door behind us, "_Close Door 17_."

"Deep Space exploration. We've gone way out. And listen to that, underneath..." he pointed downwards. I tilted my head as I listened. The hum of drills came though the distance. "Someone's drilling."

I looked up, my eyes meeting something on the wall. "Welcome to Hell."

"Oh, its not THAT bad!" he said.

I laughed. "No," I said pointing to the wall. The words "WELCOME TO HELL" were scrawled on the wall, with ancient symbols written underneath. As the Doctor walked forward to better see what that un-translated writing was I realized what was going on. "Oh," I whispered. Hell. This was going to be interesting… and highly depressing.

"What does that say?" the Doctor asked peering closely at the ancient text, but it remained stubbornly incomprehensible. "That's weird. It won't translate."

I frowned, "But the TARDIS translates everything." Except for Gallifreyan.

"Exactly," the Doctor said. "If that's not working, then it means... this writing is old. Very old. Impossibly old." He stood and made his way over to another door. "We should find out who's in charge." I came over to him as he turned the wheel of the door. "We've gone beyond the reach of the TARDIS' knowledge. Not a good move. And if someone's lucky enough—"

"_Open Door 19_," the computerized voice announced.

The door opened and we were greeted with the surprise of four Ood on the other side. My attention immediately went to their eyes, they were normal. Well, that's a plus. Means we wont die. The Doctor, trying to regain his composure, began to speak, "Right! Hello! Sorry! Uh... I was just saying, uh... nice base!"

"**We must feed**," the Ood spoke together.

"Your gonna what?" the Doctor asked.

"**We must feed**," the Ood repeated.

I tilted my head, "What?"

"**We must feed**." Even though I knew that these Ood weren't going to kill us, we began to back away while they advanced. "**We must feed**." I turned and made for the door we had just come through only to have it open and more Ood begin to come through. "**We must feed. We must feed. We must feed.**" Yet another door opened and more Ood began to walk through. Now the Doctor and I were cornered. "**We must feed. We must feed. We must feed.**" The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver while I picked up the only thing that was close enough to me and wasn't bolted down. A school bus yellow chair. "**We must feed. We must feed.**" The Doctor and I were now against the wall. "**We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed.**"

The Ood right in front of us, tapped the white orb he held. I flinched, I remembered what used to be there, and just to think of it hurt. "You. If you are hungry."

The Doctor lowered his sonic screwdriver, confused. "Sorry?"

"We apologize. Electromagnetics have interfered with our speech systems." I placed down my chair. "Would you like some refreshment?"

"Uhm…" the Doctor said.

"_Open Door 18_,"

The door opened and a man came through, flanked by two others holding guns. "What the hell…?" the man asked. "How did…?" He approached the Doctor and I, breaking through the Ood. The man then spoke into his wrist, which held more then likely a communication device. "Captain... you're not going to believe this. We've got PEOPLE. Out of nowhere. I mean, real people. I mean two... living... people. Just standing here, right in front of me."

I tilted my head. What they expected fake people? A voice, not computerized, came from the speakers, "_Don't be stupid, that's impossible._"

The man continued to stare at us and said, "I suggest telling THEM that."

I frowned, "But this is a space base isn't it? You've got to have people come every once in a while."

The man looked directly at me saying roughly, "You're telling me you don't know where you are?"

"No idea," the Doctor said. "More fun that way." He grinned making me grin. God, why was that goofy grin so contagious?

Over the speakers another non-computerized voice spoke, "_Stand by, everyone. Buckle down. We have incoming. And it's a big one. Quake Point 5 on its way._"

As the base began to quake and tremble, the man rushed over to a door and opened it. "Through here!" he growled. "Now. Quickly, come on!" Sirens began to sound. The Doctor grabbed my hand and we ran to follow the man through the door, the other two behind us. "Now!" the man bellowed. We entered through another corridor which was shaking, smoke rising from the floor. It was complete chaos. I could hear the man shout over the noise, "Move it! Come on! Come on, come on!" Sparks went off right in front of my face, causing me to jump and then almost fall from the large shake that was given the moment of my landing. The Doctor wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me along. Keeping me from falling again. "Move it, come on! Quickly! Move it!" We made it down the corridor and hurried into the door. The control room that is. The crew was busy working, but the moment we entered and they saw that we were in fact new people they stared. The fact the Doctor had that grin again wasn't helping.

"Oh, my GOD," one of the men said. "You meant it."

"People!" a younger curly haired woman spoke. "Look at that! Real people!"

The Doctor smiled, "That's us. Hooray!"

I smiled at them and said, "Yeah. I'm Faline and this is the Doctor."

A dark haired man stood from his seat at the controls and walked over to us. "Come on... the oxygen must be offline. We're hallucinating. They can't be... no. They're real!"

The first man who spoke, clearly the one in charge and now that I thought of it, the first non-computerized voice, said impatiently, "Come ON, we're in the middle of an alert! Danny," the man in front of us turned, "strap up, the quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds!" The seconds counted down on a computer screen. The man turned towards the Doctor and I, "Sorry, you two, whoever you are. Just… hold on. Tight."

"Onto what?" I asked.

"Anything," he said. "I don't care. Just hold on. Ood, are we fixed." The Doctor and I grabbed onto railings right beside eachother.

The Ood spoke saying, "Your kindness in this emergency is much appreciated."

"What's this planet called, anyway?" the Doctor asked.

An older curly haired woman said, "Now, don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name?" The Doctor and I clearly looked confused because the woman said, "You really don't know, do you?"

"And… IMPACT!" the man in charge said just before the entire base began to shake violently. I screamed slightly in surprise and almost fell, but held tightly onto the railing. It stopped almost as soon as it started.

The Doctor stood. "Oh, well, that wasn't so bad-!" He was thrown backwards as the base shook even more violently than it did before. I squeezed my eyes shut and clung to the railing for dear life. There was a small explosion from one of the consoles that I opened my eyes just in time to see. Sparks few around the room as we were all tossed around like rag-dolls. Finally, it stopped.

"Okay," the man in charge said, "that's it." The man we first encountered hurrying forward with a fire extinguisher. "Everyone all right? Speak to me, Ida?"

"Yeah, yeah!" the older curly haired woman said.

"Danny."

"Fine," the black haired man in the control seat said.

"Toby?"

"Yeah, fine," said a short haired man.

"Scooti?"

"No damage," the younger curly haired woman said.

"Jefferson?"

"Check!" said the man that had helped us.

"We're fine, thanks, fine, yeah, don't worry about us," the Doctor said before turning to me. My hands still held onto the railing. "Faline?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine," I said letting go of the railing. I flexed my fingers. "A little freaked, but otherwise fine." The Doctor kissed the top of my head as I tuned back in to the others' conversation.

"The surface caved in," the man in charge said as he looked at the screen in front of him. "I deflected it onto storage 5 through 8. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link."

"That's not my department," Toby said.

"Just do as I say, yeah?" the man said. Toby left the room, he brushed past me and as I got a better look at him I remembered what part he was going to later play in this.

"Oxygen holding," the older curly haired woman, Ida, said. "Internal gravity 56.6. We should be okay."

I looked around. "Never mind the earthquake. What kind of storm is that outside? A hurricane?"

"You'd need an atmosphere for a hurricane," the younger curly haired woman, Scooti, said. "There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum."

I tilted my head, "Then what's shaking the roof?"

"You're not joking. You really don't know?" Ida asked. I shook my head. "Well - introductions. FYI, as they said in the olden days. I'm Ida Scott, science officer." She indicated to the man in charge. "Zachary Cross Flane, acting Captain, sir..." she indicated to the first man we saw, "you've met Mr Jefferson, he's head of security. Danny Bartock. Ethics committee."

Danny, the man with the dark hair, said, "Not as boring as it sounds." The Doctor and I smiled.

"And that man who just left," Ida continued, "that was Toby Zed, archaeology, and this..." She placed her hands on the younger woman's shoulders, "... is Scooti Manista. Trainee maintenance." Scooti smiled at us. Ida went over to a set of controls. "And this… this is home." She turned a lever and a whirring sound started.

"Brace yourselves, Zach said. "The sight of it sends some people mad."

The room was flooded with a red-ish light as an over head window opened. Revealing a darkened mas with golden beams surrounding it. Light being sucking into it. "It's a black hole," I said softly.

"But that's impossible," the Doctor said in disbelief.

"I did warn you," Zach said.

"We're standing under a black hole," the Doctor said.

"We're in orbit," Ida told us.

"But we can't be…"

"You can see for yourself," Ida said. "We're in orbit."

I could see the Doctor turn to Ida out of the corner of my eye. I, however, couldn't take my eyes from it. "But we CAN'T be."

"This lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole without falling in. Discuss."

"That's bad, isn't it?" I asked not turning away.

"That doesn't cover it…" the Doctor said, "a black hole's a dead star, it collapses in on itself, in and in and in until the matter's so dense and tight it starts to pull everything else in too. Nothing in the universe can escape it. Light, gravity... time... everything just gets pulled inside... and crushed."

I frowned, "So we cant be in orbit. We should be pulled in."

"We should be dead," the Doctor said.

"And yet... here we are," Ida said. "Beyond the laws of physics. Welcome on board."

I frowned, "If theres no atmosphere, then whats that?" I pointed to what looked like clouds speeding rapidly towards the black hole outside the base.

"Stars breaking up..." Ida explained, "gas clouds... we have whole solar systems being ripped apart above our heads before falling into that thing."

I kept staring at it. "Faline?" the Doctor asked. I turned to him, forcing myself to look away. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Is it weird that I find it beautiful and absolutely terrifying at the same time?"

The Doctor shook his head with a slight smirk. "No," he said kissing the top of my head.

I nodded. "Okay, then I'm fine." I gave him a smile that he returned.

The Doctor took my hand and we walked over to the control panel. "_Close Door 1_," the computerized voice said causing me too look up and see Toby walk in.

"The rocket link's fine," Toby said.

I turned my attention back to Zach. He tapped a button on the controls and a hologram the black hole appeared before us. The Doctor put on his sexy 'thinking' glasses. "That's the black hole officially designated K37 Gen 5," Zach said.

"In the scriptures of the Falltino," Ida said, "this planet is called 'Kroptor'. The bitter pill. And the black hole is supposed to be a mighty demon. It was tricked into devouring the planet, only to spit it out. Because it was poison."

The Doctor stared at the hologram, "We are so far out. Lost in the drifts of the universe - how did you even GET here?!"

"We flew in," Zach said. "You see…" He pressed another button and the hologram changed to one of the planet with a gravity field emanating out from it like a tunnel. "This planet's generating a gravity field. We don't know how - we've no idea, but... it's kept in constant balance against the black hole. And the field extends out there." He gestured to the hologram. "As a funnel. A distinct... gravity funnel, reaching out into clear space. That was our way in."

I turned to him surprised, "You seriously flew down that thing?"

"By rights," Zach said, "the ship should've been torn apart. We lost the Captain… which is what put me in charge…"

"You're doing a good job," Ida said.

Zach shrugged, "Yeah. Well, needs must."

"But if that gravity funnel closes," Danny told us, "there's no way out."

"We had fun speculating about that," Scooti said.

"Oh, yeah. That's the word," Danny said. He whacked Scooti on the head with a scroll. "'Fun'."

The Doctor frowned, "But that field would take phenomenal amounts of power! I mean... not just big, but off the scale! Can I...?" He gestured to the controls.

Ida nodded, "Sure. Help yourself." She pushed the calculator over to him and left him to do… whatever he does with controls.

I was trying to follow what he was doing, however I felt a presence. I turned to see an Ood holding a cup out to me. "Your refreshment," he told me.

I smiled softly, "Thank you." I placed my other hand over the Ood's hand that held the communication orb. "And I'm sorry." He seamed to understand what I was apologizing for because he placed his other hand on top of mine for a moment. In that moment I swear I could hear the song. All that heartbreak, fear, and sorrow hit me at once. A tear slipped down my cheek. The Ood released me and walked away. I walked over to Danny, seeing as the Doctor was a little busy. "Danny," the man turned his attention to me, "Why are they here?"

Danny gave me a look. "They're Ood," he said. "Everyone's got one. They work the mine shafts. All the drilling and stuff. Supervision, and maintenance! They're born for it. Basic slave race."

I glared at him, "That's heartless."

Scooti, clearly amused with my reaction, said, "Don't start – she's like one of that lot. Friends of the Ood."

I glared at her with a glare that would put the Oncoming Storm to shame. "You would be too if you knew how the Ood were treated so they could be the way you want them."

"But the Ood offer themselves," Danny said. "If you DON'T give them orders, they just pine away and die."

I growled heavily. I wanted to yell and scream that they did this because they had to! They had no other choice but to put their trust in ever person they met! One of the Ood, the same one from before came up to me. "Do you like being ordered around?"

"It is all we crave," the Ood told me.

"Why?"

"We have nothing else in life," he said.

I gave him a long look before deciding what I was going to do. I leaned towards him and whispered so that he was the only one that heard. "The Circle will be broken. I promise." The Ood looked at me long and hard before placing his hand on top of mine again. This time I didn't hear a song of sorrow, but rather of joy. I smiled at him as the Ood took away his hand and walked away.

"There we go," the Doctor said. I turned my attention back to him for the moment. "D'you see?" He gestured to the screen, where it was filled with his new calculation. "To generate that gravity field, and the funnel, you'd need a power source with an inverted self-extrapolating reflex of six to the power of six every six seconds." I coughed heavily. Holy Fuck! How did I never notice that?! "Faline?" the Doctor asked.

I bit my lip. "Its one of those instances where I don't know if I should say anything Ten. But I just noticed the giant hint that was in your sentence." He looked at me confused for a moment. "That's a lot of sixes." I couldn't bare myself to say it. I mean, come on! Its six-six-six!

"And its impossible," the Doctor said.

Zach stared at him in disbelief, "It took us two years to work that out!"

"I'm very good," the Doctor said.

"But... that's why we're here," Ida said. "This power source is ten miles below through solid rock. Point Zero. We're drilling down to try and find it."

Zach nodded. "It's giving off readings of over ninety stats on the Blazen Scale."

"We could revolutionize modern science," Ida said enthusiastically.

"We could used it to fuel the Empire," Jefferson said.

The Doctor took off his glasses. "Or start a war."

"It's buried beneath us," Toby said. "In the darkness, waiting." I flinched. "Whatever it is down there is not a natural phenomena. And this, er, planet once supported life. Eons ago, before the human race had even learned to walk."

"I saw that lettering written on the wall," the Doctor said. "Did YOU do that?"

Toby nodded. "I copied it from fragments we found on earth by the drilling, but I can't translate it."

The Doctor shook his head, "No, neither can I. And that's saying something."

"There was some form of civilization," Toby said. "They buried something. Now it's reaching out. Calling us in."

The Doctor grinned at the whole crew. "And you came."

"Well, how could we not?" Ida asked.

Zach switched off the hologram as the Doctor still looked around grinning at them all fondly. "So, when it comes right down to it, why did you come here? Why did you do that? Why? I'll tell you why. Because it was THERE. Brilliant. Excuse me, ah, Zach, wasn't it?"

Zach nodded, "That's me."

"Just stand there, 'cos I'm gonna hug you," the Doctor said. "Is that all right?"

Jefferson stared as Zach said, "I s'pose so."

The Doctor began edging towards him. "Here we go. Coming in." He threw his arms around Zach and clutched him, beaming. "Ahh, human beings, you are amazing!" He gave Zach a squeeze. "Ha!" I giggled as the Doctor released Zach. "Thank you."

"Not at all," Zach said.

"But apart from that," the Doctor said, "you're completely mad. You should pack your bags and get back in that ship and fly for your lives."

Ida gave him a look, "You can talk! And how the hell did YOU get here?"

"Oh, I've got this um... this... it's hard to explain, it just sort of... appears."

"We can show you," I said. "She's parked down the way from… umm…" I looked to the Doctor for help.

"Habitation area Three," he said. I just nodded and smiled. Wow, why is it all I can think of now are the penguins from the Madagascar movie saying 'Smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave'.

"Do you mean storage six?" Zach asked.

"Uh, it was a bit of a cupboard, yeah," the Doctor said with a smile. Well, that smile lasted till he saw the look between Zach and Ida. "Storage six, but you said..." something hit him. "You said... you said storage five to eight." Without another word, he turned on his heel and dashed from the room.

I immediately followed, trying to remember what happened next. I could barely pay attention to where we were going. Just the sound of the computerized voice speaking, "_Open Door 19. Close Door 19._"

I almost ran into the Doctor when he stopped to spin the wheel and try to open the door. "Stupid doors, come ON!" the Doctor growled. The door swung open.

"_Open Door 17._" We continued down the hall. "_Open Door 15._" The Doctor slammed himself against the next door, frantically pushing the button to open it but it wouldn't budge. "_Door 16 out of commission._"

"Cant be, cant be!" the Doctor cried.

"What is it?" I asked. "Something happened to her. What happened?"

The Doctor opened a small round window in the door and looked through it. "The TARDIS is gone." He backed away from the window, breathing heavily. I could see the horror written on his face.

"_Door 16 out of commission._"

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean she's gone?" I looked outside only to see the rocky landscape of the planet outside.

"Look down," the Doctor said. I did, only to see a gaping chasm right beneath us.

-x-x-x-

"The ground gave way," the Doctor told Zach with great urgency in his voice when we returned to the control room. "My TARDIS must've fallen down right into the heart of the planet. But you've got robot drills heading the same way."

"We can't divert the drilling," Zach said walking off.

The Doctor stared at him for a moment before following him. "But I NEED my ship," he said. "Its all I've got. Literally the only thing."

"Doctor," Zach said, irritation clear in his voice. "WE'VE only got the resources to drill ONE central shaft down to the power source, and that's it. No diversions, no distractions - NO EXCEPTIONS. Your machine is lost. All I can do is offer you a lift if we ever get to leave this place, and that... is the end of it." He then left.

Ida approached the Doctor, who looked completely helpless. "I'll uh - put you on the duty roster. We need someone in the laundry." She followed Zach from the room.

"_Open Door 1._" The Doctor and I looked at each other. One of the Ood exited, leaving us alone. "_Close Door 1._"

The Doctor came to me, wrapping me in his arms. He leaned us against the control panel. "I've trapped you here," he said softly.

I shook my head, "No. Don't worry about me, I'm with you." I leaned my head against him. "I'm just sorry I didn't remember what happened to the TARDIS. And I'm not sure whether or not I should tell you what's going to happen." I paused. "I don't think I should though, I cant risk whatever's here to know what I can do. We can't risk it getting out." The base shook again causing the Doctor to tighten his grip on me. I looked upwards at the black hole, pulling in anything and everything but this planet. "Okay, so we're on a planet that shouldn't even exist. A planet that's under a black hole… with no way out." The Doctor looked down at me as I turned my attention to him. "Maybe we should worry a little bit." I gave a slight nervous laugh. The Doctor kissed the top of my head. I leaned my head against his chest, listening to his hearts beat, hoping it would calm me down.

-x-x-x-

We were back in Habitat Three, the Doctor and I sat by the ancient text. The Doctor staring at it with his brow furrowed. Over the loudspeaker Zach spoke, "_Danny, check the temperature of Ood Habitation. It seems to be rising._" I froze for a moment before getting up and walking over to the hatch, where the Ood were serving food. Danny stood to do what Zach told me.

Scooti was already by the hatch with her tray. She gestured to the trays, "Help yourself," she said to me. "Just don't have the green. Or the blue." She laughed.

I picked up a tray and moved to the hatch where an Ood stood. I smiled at him, "Hello."

"Hello," the Ood said. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Ummm, sure." I gestured to the blue… whatever it was. "Some of that please."

The Ood placed some of that sloppy blue gloop onto my tray. "Would you like sauce with that?"

"Sure, why not," I said smiling at him.

The Ood shook some sauce onto my tray. "The Beast and his Armies shall rise from the Pit to make war against God."

I froze, "What?"

The Ood tapped his communication orb. "Apologies. I said, "I hope you enjoy your meal"."

I nodded slightly. "Yeah," I paused. "Thank you." I picked up the tray and walked off. Okay then. I'm a little freaked. But at least he didn't have red eyes and he was only picking up on what was in the pit. But God, that was fucking scary either way.

I placed my tray down and tried whatever it was I was eating. Just a little. It wasn't actually that horrible. Actually, whatever sauce they placed on this blue goop kind of tasted like steak sauce. After two bites though, I couldn't finish it. It was creepily filling. I threw away the rest of whatever it was and moved back to the Doctor's side. He wrapped his arm around my waist just as the lights flickered.

I glanced around to see Ida speak into her wrist communicator, "Zach – have we got a problem?"

"_No more than usual,_" Zach answered."_Got the Scarlet System burning up, it might be worth a look._"

Ida looked over at the Doctor and I, we had turned our full attention on her when Zach answered. "You might wanna see this," Ida said. "Moment in history." She pulled a lever, which opened the overhead 'shutters', revealing the black hole overhead and flooding the room with that, now familiar, soft red light. Ida pointed upwards, "There on the edge." I turned my attention to the black hole. A stream of red light is spiraling into the black hole. "That red cloud... that used to be the Scarlet System. Home to the Peluchi... a mighty civilisation spanning a billion years... disappearing. Forever. Their planets and suns consumed." I felt my heart pounding, we were seeing them die. What if they were still there? People still living on those planets? Souls trapped as they were pulled into nothingness. "Ladies and gentlemen... we have witnessed its passing." She went to pull the lever to close the shutters again, but the Doctor stopped her.

"Er, no, could you leave it open?" They all gave him a look. "Just for a bit. I won't go mad, I promise." Of course not, if he looked into the Untempered Schism then I think he can look at a black hole and not go crazy.

"How would you know?" Ida asked. The Doctor just smiled. "Scotti, check the lockdown." Scooti nodded and left. Ida turned to Jefferson, "Jefferson, sign off the airlock seals for me." Ida then left with Jefferson.

"_Open Door 18,_" the computerized voice announced.

I looked up at the black hole before looking back at the Doctor, not wanting to keep staring again. "I heard once that black holes are gateways to another universe," I said.

"_Close Door 18._"

"Not that one," the Doctor said. "It just eats."

I looked back into the sky, "Its one long way from Earth." I would have called it home, but it really wasn't my home anymore. My home was with the Doctor.

I must have not been paying attention because the next thing I knew the Doctor wrapped his arm around my waist and pointed into the sky with the other. "Go that way, turn right, keep going for um... about five hundred years... then you'll reach the Earth."

I smirked, "Oh only five hundred years?" The Doctor wrapped his other arm around my waist. "There's no way to get back to Earth is there?" I asked him.

I felt the Doctor shake his head. "A TARDIS is grown, not built. And with my own planet gone… we're kind of stuck."

I bit my lip before saying, "Well they said they could give us a ride."

"And then what?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Find a planet, live life. Same as everyone else, I guess." I could tell that he knew my heart wasn't in what I was saying. There's no way he could give up this life, and there's no way that I could either.

"Pfft... I'd have to settle down," the Doctor said. "In a house or something, a proper house with... with... with... with DOORS and things. Carpets! Me! Living in a house!" I laughed. "Now that... that is terrifying."

I giggled, "You'd have to get a mortgage."

The Doctor buried his face into my neck, "… No."

"Oh yes," I said holding onto his arms before moving to interlace our hands.

"I am dying," the Doctor said. "That's it. I am dying, it is all over."

"Hey now," I said. "I'd have to get one too. Well, actually, I'd have to take care of yours." The Doctor was silent and I continued, "Cuz there's no why I'm leaving you alone. Trouble magnet." I added the trouble magnet to hide what I truly meant. That I wanted us to stay together as this, whatever we were. I wasn't going to allow him to leave me, not now.

The Doctor laughed, "Trouble magnet?"

I gave him a look. "There's no way you wont find trouble. It follows you. Knowing our luck we'd land on a planet ruled by spider people that want to take over and make everyone else their lunch." I glance at him, seeing him open his mouth and I quickly said, "If there is a planet ruled by spiders, please for the love of God, don't tell me." He snapped his mouth shut and I knew that there was a planet like that. I shivered and removed myself from the Doctor, wiping at my 'Who Killed Bambi!?' shirt, shorts, and bare legs. I could practically feel spiders crawling all over me. The Doctor laughed at me. "Don't laugh, its not funny," I said with a smirk. I knew how ridiculous I was being… but I hate bugs. Oh my god.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around my waist again, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My fingers unconsciously made their way into his hair. My god, his hair. The Doctor smiled down at me, before he got a small frown. "I promised Jackie and Rose I'd always take you back home," he told me.

"I'm home with you," I said without really thinking. I noticed what I said and couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye.

The Doctor leaned forward until his lips caught mine for a moment. "I didn't want you to end up stuck here," he told me.

I shrugged. "It could be worse. I could be here without you."

The Doctor leaned forward to kiss me only to be interrupted by my phone ringing. I frowned and pulled it out. "What?" I asked confused.

"What?" he asked.

I looked at him. "I was on my phone with Rose when we got here. It told me there was no service."

I paused a moment before answering. "_**He is awake**_," a deep voice said. I jumped and threw my phone to the floor.

-x-x-x-

After that phone call, the Doctor immediately grabbed my hand and we made our way down to, what he later told me to be Ood Habitation. We bounded down the stairs, seeing Danny working at a computer. "Evening!" the Doctor said.

"Hello," I smiled at him.

Danny looked up and smiled at us, "The mysterious couple. How are you, then? Settling in?"

"Yeah, sorry," the Doctor said, "straight to business, the Ood - how do they communicate? I mean, with each other."

It was then that I noticed where the Ood were. I looked over the balcony to see the Ood sitting together in what looked like an animal-pen. Well, it might as well be. Tears welled in my eyes.

"Oh, just empaths," Danny said. "There's a low level telepathic field connecting them. Not that that does THEM much good. They're basically a herd race. Like cattle." If he says one more thing that I don't like towards the Ood, I'm going to blow. They're living … aliens. They know what's going on and to see them treated like this kills me. This is wrong.

"This telepathic field – can it pick up messages?" the Doctor asked.

"When I was having dinner, one of the Ood said something…" I said.

Danny brushed me off saying, "Oh. An odd Ood."

"And then I received something on my… communication device," I said knowing better then to say i-phone.

"Oh, be fair," Danny said. "We've got whole star systems burning up around us. There's all sorts of stray transmissions. Probably nothing." I rose my eyebrow. Really now? "Look... if there was something wrong, it would show. We monitor the telepathic field. It's the only way to look after them. They're so stupid, they don't even tell us when they're ill."

I glared at him. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but the Doctor took my hand. I took a deep and let the Doctor speak. "Monitor the field - that's this thing?" He nodded to the computer screen.

The reading on the screen read 'Basic 5'. "Yeah," Danny answered not noticing my anger. "But like I said, it's low level telepathy. They only register Basic 5."

While he spoke the reading rose to 'Basic 6'. "Well, that's not Basic 5." The reading began to rise again… and again. "10…" The reading kept rising as I turned to see the Ood suddenly raise their heads in unison. "20… They've gone up to Basic 30."

"But they cant…" Danny said.

I tightened my grip on the Doctor's hand. "Doctor, the Ood…" the Ood then turned, as one, to look up at the three of us. I turned to Danny and asked, though I'm not really sure that I want to know, "What does Basic 30 mean?"

"Well," Danny said clearly baffled, "it means that they're shouting - screaming inside their heads."

I flinched. Why do they have to suffer so much? "Or something's shouting at them…" the Doctor said wrapping his arm around me.

Danny tapped hurriedly at the keyboard. "But... where's it coming from? What is it saying? I mean—" he turned to look at me. "What did it say to you?"

"He said, 'The Beast and his Armies shall rise from the Pit to make war against God'," I answered.

Danny blinked slowly for a moment, "What about your communicator? What did that say?"

I took a deep breath before saying, "He is awake."

"_And you will worship him_," the Ood said as one. I jumped and clutched at the Doctor's jacket.

"What the hell?" Danny asked.

The Doctor looked to the Ood, wrapping an arm around my waist. "He is awake," he said to them.

"_And you will worship him_," the Ood said as one.

"Worship who?" the Doctor asked. He was met with no reply. "Who's talking to you? Who is it?" There was still no answer. The Doctor looked down at me, "Faline?"

I shook my head. He wanted me to tell him what I knew. "I cant." I wasn't going to tell him about this, especially because I knew that the Beast in the Pit was more then likely listening. I couldn't risk it knowing that I knew… well the future.

I looked down at the Ood and moved out of the Doctor's embrace to go down the steps to the Ood 'pen'. The Doctor stayed on the balcony, I could just barely hear them talking. But I wasn't going to pay attention. The Ood looked at me, one of them moved closer to the door. I gave it a weak smile, "Hello."

The Ood just stated at me for a moment before saying, "Hello Faline Marks."

"Are you all okay?" I asked, looking at the others trapped in the cage. Because it wasn't a pen, it was a cage. "I know it must hurt."

"We are well," the Ood said. "You will break the circle." I gave him a weak smile. I might help to break the circle but I'm not sure if I can save them.

A hand grabbed mine causing me to jump and flinch away. I turned to see the Doctor standing there with a smile on his face. I punched his shoulder, "You jerk." He laughed, taking my hand back. He opened his mouth to speak then the entire base shook violently. The Doctor's grip on me tightened as we were thrown around, hitting the 'pen' more then once.

"_Emergency hull breach_," the computerized voice announced as the shaking stopped suddenly. "_Emergency hull breach._"

The Doctor and I made our way upstairs. We could hear Danny asking someone, "Which section?"

Zach's voice came out of Danny's wrist device, "_Everyone… evacuate 11 to 13, we've got a breach! The base is open. Repeat: the base is OPEN._"

The Doctor was at the door before Zach finished speaking. My hand was tight in his as, "_Open Door 19,_" we ran through the door. Danny was close behind us as we ran. "_Close Door 19._"

Over the intercom we could hear Zach say, "_I cant contain the oxygen field, we're gonna lose it!_"

We began to run faster, pushed ourselves harder. At the end of the corridor we would see Jefferson keeping a door open for us and for the group coming down the other corridor. "Come on! Keep moving!" Jefferson yelled. We made it inside the room, I could hear Jefferson saying, "And you too, Toby!" I turned and looked at Toby before taking a single step closer to the Doctor. I remember what happened to Toby, that he was a part of the beast now.

"_Breach sealed. Breach sealed._"

The Doctor ran over to the group. "Everyone all right?! What happened? What was it?"

"_Oxygen levels normal_."

Jefferson panted as he said, "Hull breach! We were open to the elements. A couple of minutes and we'd have been inspecting that black hole at close quarters."

I moved next to the Doctor as he said, "That wasn't a quake. What caused it?"

Zach's voice came over the intercom, "_We've lost sections 11 to 13. Everyone all right?_"

Jefferson began speaking into his wrist device, "We've got everyone here except Scotti. Scotti report." Static came from the device followed by a beep. "Scotti Manista? That's an order. Report." Again, the device created static and then a beep.

"_She's all right_," Zach told us. A sigh of relief came from Jefferson and Ida. "_I picked up her bio chip, she's in Habitation 3._ _Better go and check if she's not responding, she might be unconscious._" Zach paused. _"How about that, eh? We survived._"

"Habitation 3..." Jefferson said, "come on, I don't often say this, but I think we could all do with a drink. Come on."

Everyone but the Doctor, Toby, and myself followed Jefferson down the corridor. The Doctor crouched down beside Toby, who looked severely shaken. I felt bad for him, but at the same time I didn't want to. He didn't know what was going on, but he was going cause so much destruction. Its moments like these I hated knowing what's going to happen. "What happened?" the Doctor asked him.

Toby spoke very fast, clearly flustered and clearly human. "I don't- I dunno, I- I was working and then I can't remember. All- all that noise, the room was falling apart, there was no air—"

I helped Toby to his feet. At the moment he was human, I couldn't hate him while he was human and its not like he wanted this. "Come on. Lets get you up and get you some Protein One to calm down." He began to walk down the corridor, ahead of the Doctor and I.

"Oh, you've gone native," the Doctor said smirking at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh yes. Protein One with just a dash of Three." We both smiled at each other and laughed a little.

We followed Toby to Habitation Area Three, from what the computer said. Everyone was looking for Scooti. "I've checked Habitation 4…" Ida said.

"There's no sign of her. The bio chip says she's in the area." Jefferson turned to us and asked, "Have you seen Scooti?"

Toby shook his head. "No, no, no, I don't think so."

Ida spoke into her wrist device. "Scooti, please respond, if you can hear this please respo- Habitation 6."

Jefferson shook his head. "Nowhere here." He spoke into his own wrist device. "Zach? We've got a problem. Scooti's still missing."

"_It says Habitation 3_," Zach's voice filtered through.

Jefferson nodded, though Zach couldn't see him. "Yeah, well that's where I am, and I'm telling you she's NOT HERE."

"I've found her," the Doctor said from beside me. We all looked at him before following his gaze upwards, through the overhead window. My hands flew over my mouth and tears welled in my eyes. Through the glass we were able to see Scooti's body floating eerily through space. "Sorry," the Doctor said. "I'm so sorry."

Jefferson spoke into his wrist device quietly, "Captain... report Officer Scootori Manista PKD... deceased. 43K2.1."

"She was twenty…" Ida said, "twenty years old." She went over to the controls and pulled a lever. The shutters closed as the Doctor and I watched Scooti's body drift further and further away, towards the black hole.

"For how should Man die better than facing fearful odds? For the ashes of his father... and the temples of his Gods." At the end Jefferson's voice dropped to a whisper. The shutters closed completely with a slight clang, leaving the room noticeably darker and gloomier than before. A strange silence also fell across the room.

"It's stopped…" Ida said.

There was a distant crash that caused me to jump slightly. I turned and looked at the Doctor, "What was that? What's going on?"

"The drill," he said.

"We've stopped drilling," Ida said. "We've made it. Point Zero."

-x-x-x-

It took us a while but we ended up on the Exploration Dec where the crew was preparing to go down into the mineshaft. Something I remember the Doctor was going to volunteer for. Damn it. "Capsule established," Ida said. "All systems functioning... the mineshaft is go... bring systems online now."

The Doctor, having already grabbed a spacesuit and put it on, approached Zach. Zach openly stared at him as he spoke, "Reporting as a volunteer for the expeditionary force."

"Doctor," Zach said, "this is breaking every single protocol. We don't even know who you are."

The Doctor gave a slight nod, "Yeah, but you trust me, don't you? And you can't let Ida go down there on her own. Go on... look me in the eye... yes you do, I can see it. Trust." I smiled slightly. Its hard not to just the Doctor. He has that face, no matter the face he has, that makes you want to trust him, believe in him.

"I should be going down," Zach said.

"The Captain doesn't lead the mission," the Doctor said. "He stays here. In charge." Unless you watch Star Trek, then the captain is always leading the mission.

"Not much good at it, am I?" Zach said bitterly. The Doctor didn't answer, but simply looked at him. Zach sighed before addressing everyone. "Positions! We're going down in two. Everyone, positions!"

I caught the Doctor's eye and he walked over to me while Zach continued to address everyone. Not that either of us really paid attention. The Doctor checked the device on the wrist of the spacesuit. "Oxygen... nitro-balance... gravity. It's ages since I wore one of these!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him which he returned. "You better come back to me," I told him seriously before smirking, "I don't want to have to kick your ass."

The Doctor smiled at me and leaned forwards kissing me on the lips, "Yes ma'am."

I took the helmet from his hands and placed it on him, locking it into place. "Its funny. People back home think that space travel is gonna be like Star Trek with teleports and anti-gravity. But its not." I paused. "Its tough."

The Doctor gave me a smile. "I'll see you later."

I smiled at him in return. "Of course you will." I pulled his head down so I could place a kiss on his helmet.

-x-x-x-

"_Capsule active_," Zach said over the intercom. He had returned to the control room to watch over the Doctor and Ida while they went into the mines. "_Counting down in 10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 …_" As the countdown drew to a close the Doctor and Ida stepped into the capsule that would lower them down into the mines. Jefferson closed the door after them. "_5 … 4 … 3 … 2 …"_ Jefferson gave the Doctor and Ida a salute. "_1._" I smiled and waved at the Doctor. He waved back, returning my smile. "_Release._" The capsule descended into the shaft. I glanced at Toby as he sat hunched in the corner, he was very twitchy and paranoid as he kept checking his hands. I couldn't keep my attention on him. It scared me too much to think about what was going to happen, so my attention moved to the diagram on the computer screen to my right. It showed the descent of the capsule into the depths of the planet.

"_Gone beyond the oxygen field._" Zach said through the computer. "_You're on your own._"

I leaned forward speaking into the comm, "Just keep breathing. Just keep breathing." It was obvious I was worried and nervous out of my mind.

"_Faline, stay off the comm,_" Zach told me.

"Ha, ha," I said. "Your funny." There was a few moments filled only with the sound of the capsule moving and Jefferson typing away at the computer. The diagram indicated that capsule reached Point Zero. It caused the whole base to shake. Damn. As soon as I steadied myself, seeing as I almost fell flat on my ass, I returned to the comm. "Doctor?" there was no reply causing me to frown. "Doctor, are you okay?" There was still no answer.

"_Ida, report to me…_" Zach too was met with silence. "_Doctor?_"

"_It's all right…_" the Doctor's voice filtered through causing me to practically sigh in relief. "_We've made it… coming out of the capsule now._"

"What's it like down there?" I asked trying not to let him know how terrified I had been when he didn't answer.

"_It's hard to tell…_" the Doctor said, "_some sort of… cavern… its massive._" There was a few seconds of silence before the Doctor said, "_Faline… you can tell Toby… we've found his civilization…_"

I turned and glanced at Toby, but didn't say anything. He was still clearly distracted and twitchy so its not like he'd pay attention to what I said anyways.

Zach came onto the comm, "_Concentrate now, people. Keep on the mission. Ida... what about the power source?_"

"_We're close,_" Ida answered. "_Energy signature indicates north, north west. Are you getting pictures up there?_"

"_There's too much interference. We're in your hands._"

"_Well…_" Ida said, "_we've come this far. There's no turning back._"

The Doctor then came onto the comm. "_Oh, did you have to? No turning back? That's almost as bad as "nothing can possible go wrong" or "this is is gonna be the best Christmas Walford's ever had" –_"

Ida interrupted him, "_Are you finished?_"

"_Yeah! Finished,_" the Doctor said. I laughed. I could tell he was a little bugged about being interrupted.

"_Captain, sir,_" Danny's voice filtered through the comm. "_There's something happening with the Ood._"

"_What are they doing?_" Zach asked.

Danny kept his voice low as he answered, "_They're staring at me. I've told them to stop, but they won't._"

"_Danny, you're a big boy. I think you can take being STARED at._"

"_But the telepathic field, sir. It's at Basic 100! I've checked - there isn't any fault. It's definitely 100._"

Zach sounded extremely shocked as he said, "_But that's impossible._"

I was thankful that the Doctor and Ida couldn't hear Danny and Zach's conversation. I turned to Jefferson, "What does Basic 100 mean?"

"_They should be dead,_" Danny answered for him.

"Basic 100's brain death," Jefferson said.

"_But they're safe?_" Zach asked. "_They're not actually moving?_"

"_No sir,_" Danny said.

"_Keep watching them._" Zach commanded. "_And you, Jefferson - keep a guard on the Ood._"

"Officer at arms!" Jefferson called as he readied his gun.

"Yes, sir," one of the gun touting crew member replied.

I turned to Jefferson. "You said you cant fire a gun in here. What if you hit a wall?"

"I'm firing stock 15, only packs upon organics," Jefferson explained. Thankfully I could understand that enough to know he has special bullets that make it ok. Jefferson turned to the security guard. "Keep watch. Guard them."

The guard nodded, "Yes, sir."

"_Is everything all right up there?_" the Doctor asked.

I nodded to myself saying, "All good here."

"_It's FINE._" Zach said.

"_Great!_" Danny said sarcastically.

There was a long pause before the Doctor said, "_We've found something. It looks like metal. Like some sort of seal. I've got a nasty feeling the word might be 'trapdoor'. Not a good word, 'trapdoor'. Never met a trapdoor I liked._"

"_The edge is covered with those symbols,_" Ida said.

"_Do you think it opens?_" Zach asked.

"_That's what trapdoors tend to do,_" the Doctor said.

I laughed. "And you had to find that trapdoor didn't you?"

It wasn't the Doctor that answered but Ida, "_'Trapdoor' doesn't do it justice. It's massive, Zach. About thirty feet in diameter._"

"_Any way of opening it?_" Zach asked.

Ida paused before saying, "_I don't know. I can't see any sort of mechanism._"

"_I suppose that's the writing, that'll tell us what to do,_" the Doctor said. "_The letters that defy translation._"

"_Toby,_" Zach asked, "_did you get anywhere with decoding it?_"

I turned to Toby and said, "Tell them what it means."

Toby didn't move from his little ball in the corner. "I know what it says."

"When did you work that out?" Jefferson asked.

Toby stood. He turned towards us, revealing that he was covered in the symbols, eyes glowing red. When Toby spoke it was with the Voice of the Beast. "_**These are the words of the Beast. And he has woken.**_" Jefferson immediately pointed his gun at Toby. "_**He is the heart that beats in the darkness, he is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise.**_"

"Officer, stand down!" Jefferson growled. "Stand down!"

I backed away slightly, bumping into the computer behind me. I could hear the urgency in the Doctor's voice came onto the comm, "_What is it? What's he done? What's happening? Faline? What's going on?_" I wanted with all my heart to answer, but I couldn't do that at the moment.

Toby flexed his arms. "Officer," Jefferson said, "as commander of security, I order you to stand down and be confined. Immediately!"

Toby seamed to consider this for a brief moment. "_**Mr Jefferson, tell me, sir... did your wife ever forgive you?**_"

"I don't know what you mean," Jefferson said, though from the tone of his voice you could tell he did.

"_**Let me tell you a secret: she never did.**_"

There was an loud swallow. "Officer... you stand down and be confined."

"_**Or what?**_"

"Or under the jurisdiction of Condition Red, I am authorised to shoot you." Jefferson aimed his gun at Toby.

"_**But how many can you kill?**_" Toby's eyes lit up and his mouth opened in a low roar. The symbols evaportated off his skin and leave him as swirls of black smoke. The smoke began to enter the Ood, who jerk, as the Beast possessed them. Their eyes turned a burning red. Toby, now himself again, now human, coughed and collapsed. Jefferson turned his gun on the three Ood on the exploration deck.

The Ood began to speak as one, "**We are the Legion of the Beast. The Legion shall be many. And the Legion shall be few...**"

I spoke into the comm, hoping they could hear me, though I knew they couldn't. "It's the Ood. Doctor, its they're possessed."

Jefferson spoke into his wrist device, "Sir we have a contamination in the livestock. They wont listen to us."

"**He has woven himself in the fabric of your life since the dawn of time. ****Some may call him Abaddon. Some may call him Kroptor. Some may call him Satan... Or Lucifer... Or the Bringer of Despair... The Deathless Prince. The Bringer of Night. These are the words that shall set him free.**"

We began to back away as the Ood advanced on us. "Back up to the door!" Jefferson shouted over his shoulder.

"**I shall become manifest.**"

"Move quickly!" Jefferson called. I backed away quickly while watching the Ood, almost falling in the process.

"**I shall walk in might.**"

"To the door!" We were now backed up against the door. The other crew member turned to the door to open it as Jefferson commanded to "Get it open!"

"**My Legions shall swarm across the worlds...****I am the sin and the temptation. And the desire. I am the pain and the loss and the dead will come.**" I turned to help the crew member with the door.

"Get that door open!" Jefferson yelled.

The crew member and I tried desperately to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. From the corner of my eye I saw Jefferson aiming his gun at the advancing Ood, not that it even registered to them.

"**I have been imprisoned for eternity. But no more.**"

"_Door sealed,_" the computerized voice sounded.

"Damn it! Come on!" I cried.

"_Door sealed._"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:**

**I finally updated. :)**

**A gift from me to all of you to go along with Matt Smith's goodbye and the Christmas Special (Which I am watching while I type). I hope everyone has a Happy Holidays. **

**(ps. **

**Part two will be uploaded before the new year.)**


End file.
